RWBY's Mod (Rewrite Is Out)
by Combine117
Summary: The right man in the wrong place can make all the differences in the world. A mingebag/G-Mod player gets sent to Remnant with his terrifying powers in hand, suddenly. Suddenly is a key word here. Unlike the One Freeman, he doesn't have a G-Man or a resistance to tell him what to do. So he does what he thinks he should do: Mess around. And that brought itself some consequences.
1. RWBY's Mod P1C1

**Hello there. Welcome to RWBY's Mod, a story to which post-production me didn't know would blow up.**

**And this is post-production me talking to you now. **

**This may be a self-insert.**

**No noclip.**

**NPCs are more alive and are capable to become sentient should the player 'bond' with them.**

**Weapons are powerful as heck, if you wanna know how much: Download that one addon that buffs HL2 weapons. **

**Player has access to Steam Workshop (But he needs Internet).**

**Nerfs, existing and yet to be added ones, are subject to change.**

**Anyways enjoy this intro chapter (This is post production Combine117 again, I'm fixing this chapter up to make it feel...acceptable to me.)**

**(First impressions matter amirite?)**

"Search the area! It could be hiding somewhere!" Barked a captain, pointing the area around the mouth of the cave.

"Sir!" A soldier, bearing the markings signifying he was a corporal ran up to him.

"What is it, Corporal?"

The corporal said nothing, instead holding a helmet. It had fresh blood coated on it.

"It's close. Regroup!"

The group came alive and went to the captain's position. However, before he could've said something. They were cut off by radio static.

"Where is that coming from, Corporal?!" The captain barked.

They heard a distorted moan of pain and turned to the mouth of the cave.

Out came a Zombine (But they didn't know what it was.). It had the body of an elite instead of a normal soldier, walking slowly to the group that had their guns raised on it.

It stopped.

A few grueling seconds of silence later, it spoke.

_"Outbreak...outbreak...sector...not...secured...**necrotics**."_

The captain heard a few of his men gulp and do all sorts of fear related activity.

Then, they heard it. The scream that led and followed them here.

The Zombine raised it's hands to grab the parasite in its head and tore it off. The soldiers flinched at the sound and was shocked at what met them.

A jaw and it _screeched._

And all hell broke loose.

Fast zombies came out of the mouth of the cave, jumping, climbing and generally being hard to hit as the soldiers opened fire. A few poison Headcrabs were thrown by unseen zombies over the crowd of fast zombies.

The captain went to reload his rifle, only to hear some of his squadmates screaming and shouting at the zombies carrying them away. He shot another fast zombie and bashed away a poison Headcrab. He turned to see the headcrabless Elite Zombine rushing towards him, he aimed at it.

He pulled the trigger and the bullet narrowly missed the Zombine's body as it sidestepped the bullet and sent the rifle flying away. The Zombine swiped its claws at the captain, who ducked and kicked it away.

The zombies formed a circle around the dueling couple. The Zombine saw the captain brandishing his knife.

_"_Come at me, you son of a bitch."

The Zombine let out a sound similar to a huff and said. "_Outbreak..."_

The captain lunged to stab it, only to get his wrists grabbed and his knife thrown away. He felt himself getting slammed on the ground by the zombie, he saw the Zombine standing over him.

_"_Fuc-"

Then all went black.

_~~~Time skip~~~_

She wasn't prepared for this, the army hadn't prepared her for _any _of this...parasite...zombie thing.

But they did prepare her when dealt with being held at gunpoint. They had full body armor on, gas masks with blue lens and their weapons...nothing in Remnant had something like that.

The soldiers didn't even bother shutting them up. They just point their guns at them, also giving off warning shots if they try to escape. A squadmate of hers tried to escape only to get shot in the leg and being carried off by two more human, also out of place, medics.

They seemed to be _incredibly _disciplined, none of them mouthing an idle conversation or doing idle things in general. The perfect soldier.

Some of them had something that looked like a shotgun, had a brown-red texture instead of the gray texture, sported an insignia that had a skull being cracked and red eye lens.

Her eyes widened in surprise when the...what she called the 'hijacked soldier' walked to her captain. With two un-hijacked versions of itself flanking it. Those were entirely white with a bit of red, had one singular red eye, had the insignia of a skull, carried the alien looking weapon and had jack boots instead of the combat boots worn by the earlier ones.

A few of her squadmates, also her, gasped when the 'hijacked' soldier... _changed_ to its guards flanking it. Instead of red markings though, it had cyan.

Then, it spoke.

"Care to tell me what's your business here?"

**Cliffhanger, sorry. Also sorry for the short chapter.**

**(Post production Combine again. This message will stay here until I'm done editing this chapter, I updated this chapter to fix up the 'nerfs' and 'powers'. Next update will come soon.**

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed that.**

**See you next.)**


	2. RWBY's Mod P1C2

**Hello, back again.**

**For those who don't know what the bloody hell is going on...that's part of my writing.**

**First chapter leaves most people wondering somewhat.**

**Though the second chapter either is a continuation, or what happened before scenario.**

**The latter's going to happen. Though, I never owned a VR headset. So excuse my lack of knowledge.**

"Hm." Said a young man in his early twenties.

He was currently browsing through GMod's steam workshop, ones that interested him was given a look.

Turning his head to the side, he saw his VR gear and bodysuit laid down on the table next to his bed. Feeling bored, he went over to put on the gear.

After testing a few movements, he put on the headset. In the menu, he selected GMod. However, after waiting a specified amount of time (to which he knew after extensive play times). Nothing...happened.

Then he heard a female voice.

"_You have selected 'Garry's Mod' as your power." _He raised his brows at that.

"Power? What are you talking abo-" A sharp pain in his head interrupted him, causing him to kneel down and clutch his head.

_"Please, enjoy your stay."_

"Stay?! What th-...woah." He was completely in a new place. Greenery surrounded him.

'_This doesn't look like construct.'_ He thought, before realizing what had happened. "Oh god why?! I'm not Kirito! I have a life! Why me?!"

He was cut off by growling, turning at the source.

"Hold on, that doesn't look like a Vanilla NPC." Squinting at the black mass that looked like a werewolf tainted by Linkin Park.

It pounced at him. "Woah! Time out, I don't know how to access my spawn menu!"

It growled and more of its brethren came pouring out of bushes. He stood there, a sweating mess.

"Um... I-I'll catch you later! Bye!" Thankfully, GMod speed was ludicrously fast so he was able to cover ground fast.

After losing the pack, he sat down next to the tree. Trying his hardest to access his menu.

"Hmm...maybe it's like SAO?" He did that thing and swiped down, didn't work.

He sighed. "Maybe like this?" He pretended to enlarge a rectangle, a menu appeared.

**Garry's Mod Menu**

**Spawn Menu**

**Context Menu**

**Menu**

**Console**

**Workshop**

"Oooh, fancy." He checked the console.

It appeared and typed 'impulse 101' a code to give all weapons.

**ERROR, Reason: Too much.**

"I guess that makes sense." He mused, while tapped the 'workshop' button.

**ERROR, Reason: No internet connection.**

"What?!" Letting out a huff, he tapped the 'spawn menu' button.

It appeared, he cycled through and found the 'weapons' tab. He gave himself an AR2.

He noticed his hands being his actual real life hands, before giving himself a look over. He was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt, light grey pants with a brown belt, black sneakers and his black glasses.

"I wonder..." He went over to the Context Menu.

It appeared to him like a HUD, he went to the Playermodel selector. The default GMod player models were there and a confusing extra.

"Is that me?" He touched the icon, it was indeed him.

His model was doing a reference pose, he checked the bodygroups. It had bodygroups for his clothes (lewd), his glasses, and a single skingroup.

"What am I going to expect..." He dragged it from '0' to '1'.

He widened his eyes. "WHY THE HELL AM I AN ANIME BOI?!" He basically shouted.

Sighing, he left it alone. "I'm just going to bet that this is somekind of anime world."

He clicked the 'Apply Playermodel' button and his appearance changed.

"Glad they kept my clothes." Looking over his form. He placed a hand on his chin, wondering what the NPCs tab might hold.

He heard the same growl from before, this time he was prepared. He raised his gun to meet the opposition, eleven enemies in total.

"Let's see what Pulse ammo can do." He grinned, unloading his weapon on the pack.

Suffice to say, Combine Dark Energy Technology was _deadly_. The bullet passed through the fur, skin and whatnot. Piercing though more werewolves or stopping on a tree, or both.

Weirdly, the bodies disappeared in a haze of smoke. "That's some weird magic."

He heard a growl again, looking at the new enemy. It had more bone armor and looked more stronger than the ones he had just killed. It still maintained the werewolf being molested by Linkin Park theme though.

"Aww...is doggy sad?" A growl. "I'll take that as a yes." Shooting out a orb of Dark Energy towards it.

As soon as the ball touched the wolf's body, it passed through it. The wolf itself defying gravity, floating as the energy dissolves it completely. The orb bounced off a tree, causing it to fall over, and went straight towards the one who shot it.

He opened up the Spawn Menu again, giving himself a Gravity Gun. He grabbed the orb, opening up his context menu and editing the ball to be removed.

After that was over, he threw away the Gravity Gun. Which curiously dissolved into pixels, before hugging his AR2.

"You are the best weapon! Combine Technology rocks!" Releasing his hug, he gotten a 'notification'.

**Congratulations!**

**You have received new NPCs:**

**Alpha Beowolf**

**Beowolf**

**You have gained some achievements!**

**Getting started**

**First blood**

**Learning new things**

'_Why are there achievements?'_ He thinks to himself.

So, he killed things to replicate them?

"This will be so much fun!" He chirped to himself.

He wanted to use no clip to scout out the area, but apparently he can't. So he just picked a random direction and went out.

And so began his long, long journey.

**Yay *celebration noises***

**Here it is, the weird SAO-esque BS overload transportation method.**

**Hooray.**


	3. RWBY's Mod P1C3

**Wow, um... this blew up pretty fast. **

**There will be a significant hiatus. I have no WiFi until Sept 9 but it only allows two people to use it, right now just using my brother's Mobile Data.**

**So**** enjoy this chapter...if you can.**

"I was right, this is an anime world." He grumbled as he entered the village, eyeing a few villagers.

**You got an achie-**

'_No! Not now!' _He mentally screamed at the notification.

A few unknown stuff catches his eye. One was the appearance of people with...animal appendages, the other was the weird crystal things he kept seeing.

He stumbled upon an inn, which by his terms mean 'information'.

'_I swear, if some drunkie is going to pick a fight with me...'_ He thinks as he walked in, stopping to let a glass cup fly pass his face.

"Oi! Watch where you are throwing that dickhead!" He heard a patron say.

"Who're you callin' dickhead?" Another said, presumably the one who threw the cup.

The player sighed as he sat down on a stool, the bartender zipping to him.

"So what can I get you, sir?" The man asked.

"I'll get a-" He started.

"Hey you! The one with the glasses." A man with one of the most _ridiculous _hairstyles he has ever seen called out.

The player exhaled, mentally cursing. "Yes?"

"The seat is taken. Move along, skinny boy." That drew a laugh amongst some of the patrons, though he noticed a few who looked on.

'_Seriously!? You're picking a fight with me? Hope you aren't drunk.' _

"Too bad, the man should have stayed if he wanted it. Pinhead." Now that drew silence, a deadly one.

"Who are you calling pinhead?! Scrawny?" A few of his...what the player called 'gang members' stood up, many more remained seated.

"First, I expected you to say that. Second, " he stood up. "The proper term you should be using for me is mingebag." He drew a stunstick, making it look like he got it out of his pocket. "Finally, do you _really _want a malcompliance verdict from _me?"_

The man with the _'haircut'_ huffed. "What are you? An atlesian policeman? Get him." After saying that last two words, five members oh-so-threateningly walked up to the player.

With help from the GMod player speed, he lunged for the closest one and striked him across the cheek. Dodging a punch, he twisted the arm and bashed the stunstick on the first one's head. Then he brought the baton upwards on the who attempted to punch him's jaw, causing him to land on a table. He elbowed a sneaking one and threw him to his partner, which both hit a wall. The last one drew a knife.

He charged and missed, resulting in his head meeting the ground as the player brought the baton's head full force into his opponent's cranium.

The player felt a huge pain on his shoulder, he spun around to see the one with the ridiculous hair holding a revolver.

"Pinhead!" The player sneered and brought back his Gravity Gun. Grabbing a table, he punted it towards Pinhead. Which in turn launched him out a window, he wasn't sure.

He panted as he 'brought' a Health Vial out of his pocket, applying the gel on his wound. He went back to sit down on the stool, he heard a 'clink!' and saw a glass filled with what looked like alcohol.

"It's on me, those fellas have been messing with my girls. So thank you." The bartender thanked.

It seemed the player was wrong about more members, as the other patrons went back to conversing or drinking.

He felt a small smile creeping up to his face. "I never knew that, but that just makes feel even better."

The bartender nodded. "You should, after all they were said to be part of that group behind the kidnappings."

He had just finished applying the gel, dematerializing the container when it was in his pocket. "Kidnappings? Care to tell me what's going on?"

The bartender sighed. "There has been reports of kidnappings, recently one of girl's sister got kidnapped." The player sipped from his alcoholic drink.

He wiped a few excess liquid out of his lips. "It's always the women. Bloody creeps." He put down the drink on the counter.

"Yeah, we called a huntsman for help. Though, _she _went missing too, another's coming next week. I don't think we can pay for another one though, especially when we lost one."

The player recollected the information he got.

'Huntsman' are probably something to look out for if an entire village called for one.

The 'Huntswoman' might have been subdued, which means something or someone was skilled or powerful enough to do such a thing if the payments was anything to go by.

And a notification appeared in front of him. Though, it was unseen by anyone if the reaction was anything to go by.

**New Objective:**

**Defeat the kidnappers and save the kidnapped!**

**Do you want to partake on this mission?**

**If yes, offer your help to the bartender. If no, say your goodbyes and walk away.**

The last one was a dick move, especially with his conscience in the way.

"I can help you out." He blurted out suddenly.

"Really?" The man asked.

He smiled. "I can do it, free of charge!"

"Now I'm seriously wondering if you're an actual policeman. Though, I have doubts if you are able to do something like this. I heard they have some mighty firepower." The bartender placed a hand on his chin.

"Pfft. I can take care of it." The player pushed the concern away, standing up on his stool and started walking to the door.

"Hey! Be careful alright!?" After sending a thumbs up he placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Um sir?" A petite woman went up to him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thank you."

"Thank me when I come back." Walking out of the inn, he saw the unconscious body of Pinhead.

He smiled, it was time for interrogation.

**LINE BREAK~**

"Hey! Stop right there!"

The player stopped, eyeing the pair of guards with rifles.

"Get lost! This is restricted territory!"

He smiled, walking forward. The guards pointed their rifles toward him.

"Hey, I said stop!"

He didn't stop. A bullet whizzed past him and landed on the ground.

"That was a warning shot! Next one's going to go right between your eyes!"

Still not stopping, he soldiered on. A 'bullet' hit his chest, though was absorbed by his HEV suit energy shield. A low humming sound reached his ears and theirs.

Then five Combine Dropships flew past the camp, unhindered by the various bullets hitting them. Two carried striders, three carried containers.

He saw the silhouettes of striders, Dropships, hunter choppers and gunships making their way over the trees and onto the camp.

Loud stomping noises came up behind him, more faster steps can be heard.

Five striders was behind him, each accompanied by a pair of Hunters.

The lead strider's main gun went blue and distorted the ground in between the guards. They screamed in surprise, but it was cut off by the blast and laser shot off by the main gun. Defying gravity, the guards' bodies dissolved into nothing.

Hearing the screams, shots and radio chatter. The player smiled.

"Let's go."

**Let's go indeed!**

**The reign of terror commences!**

**New NPCs will be added! because he killed them.**

**Anyways~ Bye!**


	4. RWBY's Mod P1C4

**RelightTheTorch: Yeah, where did you hear that name before? Sounds very familiar.**

**EWR115: Mhm.**

**Aspire5515: Thanks~**

**RandomGuest: Expect that a lot in my stories.**

**Thanks for reviewing lads, (or lasses???)**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

The player (I'll call him: Combine or Union when he reveals it okay? It hurts me too.) eyed the camp. Which looks like an abandoned vehicle factory, with one rectangular wall, six towers on strategic places, two factory buildings, three storage buildings and headquarters in the middle of it all. Atleast forty five guards were out, half of them in vehicles.

The bartender wasn't kidding when he said they have some mighty weaponry, but alas, they ain't powerful enough to destroy striders or gunships.

"_Cover_!" A shotgunner shouted, the rest of his squad moving to the next cover as bullets whizzed by them. Many more similar shouts can be heard.

As for the player, he was standing. On a chain link fence. On the air. Frozen. Do you want to build a snowman?

Atleast ten striders surrounded the camp, knocking over towers, blowing stuff up, impaling poor saps or all of the mentioned. Their hunter escorts assisting in their carnage. Gunships did strafing runs and hunter choppers bombed the place carefully, as to not do friendly fire. Soldiers poured out of the holes in the wall, going to the next cover they see.

'_When I get internet...everything will fear my wrath!' _After thinking that, he can't help but laugh at how ridiculous it sounded.

He grabbed his Physgun again, unfreezing the prop beneath him. That caused him to fall down at high speeds, he undid the prop as soon as he hit the ground.

Since default GMod fall damage is ten, he felt exactly that. A slight cracking of bones was heard by his ears.

"Owie! That's going to hurt a bit." He gritted his teeth as he carried himself to a nearby storage building wall. Two squads of soldiers were these too, unmoving, calculating, not even a single word aside from an occasional utterance of a 'hold' command. The player spotted a door nearby.

After applying a health vial on his legs, he ordered the soldiers to breach the storage building. Leading the two squads, he kicked the door down.

He was met by a multitude of bullets on him, dealing a bit of damage to his shield.

Luckily, the hail of bullets was stopped by another hail. He heard the shouts of the guards dying and screams of terror from an unknown source. The source was revealed to be atleast 10 women and children, looking at the group that just killed their captors.

"All of you, stay here, don't get them killed." The player ordered. The soldiers soundlessly formed a protective circle around them, shotgunners on doors, SMGs on cover and AR2s on high ground.

He ran out to hell again, dodging and being hit by bullets as he ran to a dead shotgunner which was behind a broken car. He was close to the headquarters now and hearing from the radio that the soldiers used, the buildings were secured, the outside perimeter was clean and minimal combine casualties were taken.

Picking up the shotgun which the now dead NPC used, he widened his eyes as he read what it _actually _is.

"Oh. My. God. I can be _cancer?_ Hell yeah, I wanna be cancer!" He bounced up and down giddily, only to drop back down as soon as bullets rained down on him.

He picked up the radio from the dead shotgunner. "Order the striders to fire their main guns on the emplacements, the hunter choppers to bomb the ceilings to allow rappelling or combine gunship support. Remaining containment units move up as soon as those emplacements are down. Those with civilians are to remain."

"_Affirmative."_

He heard a few menacing booms and ran to the door, that lead to the insides of the headquarters, closest to him. Opening it and closing it afterwards.

He sighed in relief as he slid down a wall of a hallway, sitting against it. Then, the door which he had entered from was kicked open. A few squads filing in, he heard a few doors being kicked down and shouts followed.

The five squads that had entered looked at him, he stood up and ordered them to follow his lead.

_Five minutes in..._

"Cover!" The player shouted.

The squad accompanying him unloaded their ammo on the hostiles, ending them quickly.

"Oh...um." Sheepish, he gestures to move on. Stepping over a dead body.

_Ten minutes in..._

"Shit..." A corpse belonging to a teenage girl no older than 16 sat on a chair. Blindfolded, bruised, bleeding and tied up.

Well, it _was _a corpse until she started coughing.

"OH SHIT!" Thinking fast, he spawned a pair of resistance medics.

"Help her out." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Male_02 obeyed. That surprised him, he didn't know they have different speech patterns.

Shortly after stabilizing the poor girl, he ordered a squad to stay with her.

_Fifteen minutes in..._

"OH GOD!" Quickly shutting his eyes, shooting the guard that was doing explicit content and going next to the doorway.

He drew a deep breath. "Check on them." He said numbly to the other pair of resistance medics he had just spawned.

They nodded and went inside.

_Twenty minutes in..._

"Shoot and this bitch is dead!" A muscular man with a bushy mustache grabbed a woman's head and lifted it up to placed a knife on her throat.

The player slowly did his magic, spawning a poison headcrab behind his opponent.

"I s-AHHHH" he was cut off by the headcrab sinking its teeth/fangs on his back. The player noticed something and wondered.

He looked like he was paralyzed.

Will a simple 9mm bullet kill him? Considering the poison reduced health to one.

The player grabbed him by the throat, a USP match on his hand. The headcrab kept on infecting its 'venom'.

"You shouldn't have said that." He shook his head, aiming the pistol on his head. Slowly pulling the trigger.

"Wait! Don't!" He stopped, looking into the woman with a deadpan.

"We should turn him in." She suggested.

"Should we?" He repeated, raising a brow.

"Please. He doesn't deserve this. No one does."

"Well, you should have told me before I told my friends here to _massacre _the various guards and rapists." Her eyes widened in response.

"W-what?"

_'Are you kidding me, woman?' _He thought bitterly, moving his USP away from the man's head and pulling out a radio.

"Fine. Containment squad. We have a prisoner, take care of him."

"_Affirmative."_

He placed it back on his pocket. Staring into the woman's eyes, innocent and pure. Man, wouldn't he want to bring it all down.

But he wasn't like that. The prisoner was held up by two soldiers and carried away.

"Fix her up will you? I need to talk to her about something." He ordered a pair of medics.

He walked away, going back to the civilians in the storage buildings.

On his way, he sighed. "I need internet so badly."

**He really does.**

**Just like me! Haha!**

**Not seriously I need it, I need to catch up on YouTube videos.**


	5. RWBY's Mod P1C5

**Just updated Humane, hooray for me. Updated this chapter for spelling issues and whatnot.**

**There's a nice little blurb I put in the latest chapter, something for after this story.**

**Aspire5155: Yes. I wonder if mobile hotspots exists for scrolls. Maybe, dunno.**

**Stone125: Thanks.**

**RelightTheTorch: Sad face. Yeah, I'll get WiFi at Sept 9. AHHH IT'S SO CLOSE.**

**RandomGuest: Remember what I said with 'crashing' if he has an overpowered weapon that shouldn't exist, you'll see it first hand.**

**Haha! That line was half-assed, but I'm glad it worked XD.**

**Anyhow.**

"I still don't understand the problem!"

"It's wrong!"

The player and the huntress were arguing over a corpse.

The prisoner had broke out of his binders and attacked them, killing the two squads that the player was with. After almost killing the huntress, the player had bludgeoned him to death with a crowbar.

When the player offhandedly brush the prisoner's death off, the huntress went angry and started berating him.

"He was surrendering! His face was full of holes and blood, begging for mercy and you just killed him!"

"I placed him out of his misery. It's a win-win. He won't hurt anyone and he won't feel a thing."

"Why are you so?!-ugh!" And with that. She stormed out.

The player sighed, rubbing his temple. He brought out his Toolgun, set it to the 'Remover' tool and got rid of the Combine bodies. He had already told the hunters to take care of the rest back at the camp.

He motioned to the group of slaves/hostages and soldiers to move forward to the village, the huntress was way ahead.

When the sun had risen, the group had arrived. The village guards had taken care of the hostages and the village people welcomed their long-lost friends and families.

The player spotted the bartender with another man in his 40's.

"You absolute mad man! You did it! This was the man I was talking about, mayor!" He directed the last words to the man next to him.

"So it is." He turned to the player. "You have done a great deed for this village. I am thankful as the people I lead."

The player smiled. "I didn't really do much, they." He gestured to the soldiers. "did all the work." The synths were at the camp, idling around. If the villagers saw it...they wouldn't be very understanding.

The mayor's eyes narrowed. "And who are they really?" He asked.

"They're friends, willing to help."

"Then they must be good, if the rescue was anything to say about it."

"Yeah, they are. And, if you are asking: you don't need to pay them. As I said to my friend here," gesturing to the bartender. "I do it free of charge."

The mayor relaxed. "Well, that's good and oh, have you heard?" He leaned in closer. "There were reports of people hearing strange noises and seeing shadows too strange to be Grimm." The player's mind went to the striders, hunters, Dropships and gunships.

By the end of that, the player was nervously sweating a bit.

"Spooky." He started poking at the ground with his shoe.

The bartender chirped from his spot. "Hey, there's a party in the inn. Want to join?"

The player took this as an opportunity to bolt out of the conversation. "Yeah! I need a drink."

_Time skip..._

The player awoke to a wooden ceiling. Reminding him of where he is.

He groaned. "Oh my god. That is horrendous. Oh...jeez." He massaged his forehead.

"So this is what they called a hangover, dear lord. Shouldn't have asked for the heavier stuff." He rolled off the bed, then he had a realization.

"Bed? Room?" He looked up and saw he was indeed in a room, a basic one for basic needs.

He yawned despite his hangover and walked out the door. He walked down the stairs and was greeted by the sight of the bartender, with three women cleaning up tables.

He was noticed by his landlord, who gave him a smile. "Hey! How you feeling?"

"I'm peachy."

"Really? You dropped down pretty hard."

"Don't worry about it. Anyways, going to go for a walk."

"Sure."

Walking out the door, he was greeted by birds chirping and the rising sun. He stretched a bit and started walking down a road. It wasn't long before he met someone, the huntress. Sitting on a fallen tree log, on a cliff, showing a view of a distant city with a faint sign of a tower holding a green beacon.

'_Oh boy.' _He mentally rolled his eyes.

She looked at him once and looked away. He stood there in silence, before she spoke up.

"Nice view?"

He hummed in agreement and again, silence.

"While I didn't like what you did." He looked at her. "I'm grateful for what you did."

Looking down, he said. "I'm sorry you had to see that, but we have different views on who lives and who doesn't."

She nodded. The two went back to their silent staring.

"Do you see that tower?" She asked, pointing at the location.

"Mhm." He nodded.

"That's Beacon, where I graduated to a huntress." She said, before turning her head to face him.

"Hm, name checks out." After he just said that, he heard a distant boom. While faint, he saw a patch of land disappear.

She stood up. "Did you hear that?" He nodded, before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go." A dropship with a troop container landed on the road.

"What's that?" She asked, hesitantly walking towards it.

"One of the things I used to liberate the camp, now come on!" The ramp went down for them to enter. A few gunships and dropships went over them as they went in.

The player talked on the radio. "All forces move in to the nearest hole in the ground. We gotta follow that train."

"Train?" The huntress asked.

Before he even liberated the camp, he took two week to actually start it. During that timespan, he practiced with the NPCs. But he also spawned City and Shield scanners around the village and beyond. What they found was a destroyed city and a ton of the dark creatures ,big and small, in it. Seeing what he thinks is a scouting party, he ordered the scanners to go deeper which led him to an underground city.

And with it, a long train with more containers that had 'dust' and tons of the 'faunus', mechs and two humans. One with a bowler hat, the other had an umbrella.

He was suspicious of their activity, so he kept atleast a swarm of scanners on that city.

Before they even reached the hole, the player muttered. "Never a moment's rest."

**Indeed.**

**How will he affect Remnant? I don't know, but he's going to be doing things that make people think he's the bad guy.**

**See you.**


	6. RWBY's Mod P1C6

**Here we go again~ Also what I meant last chapter was that there was some after-story after this fic. Find the hint in Be Humane's latest chapter.**

**DrM-FF: Sorry, but my stories suffer the same problem. I always felt like leaving you guys thinking all the time. **

**The result? Smaller chapters with dialogue leaving you wondering. Don't worry, I don't discontinue stories I think are prospering or I have a special connection with.**

**RandomGuest: Ohoh, he'll cause quite a show. I know it's difficult, but the Universal Union finds a way! Especially that Strider that burrowed through the ground using it's main cannon in the City 17 street war.**

**ANEEHOUSE. (Anyhows)**

"King Taijitu!"

"King what?"

"Big two-headed snake!"

The fight was going just peachy, until the snake decided to go back and deal with them. Casualties were a bit more above average. Three dropships were destroyed and with it a strider and six squads, five gunships were lost, two hunterchoppers, a few dozen soldiers were dead and three striders and their escorts were down.

"Striders!, Fire your main guns on that snake!" The player shouted.

By the sound of that command, the four remaining striders fired their guns in unison. The snake's face was distorted and its entire body was cancelled out by the negative energy the cannons had dispensed. As a result, the snake's entire body floated as if unaffected by gravity and dissolved shortly after.

But the horde still need to be dealt with and right now only four striders, sixteen hunters, nine soldier squads, four elite squads, two gunships and a single hunter chopper were left.

"What are we supposed to do now?" The huntress looked on the massive horde descending on them.

Comprised mostly of wolves, lizards and bears while there was a few smaller but still huge snakes and scorpions in the middle of it.

The player sighed. Before pulling out a button and pressing it. A few seconds after, behind the horde was a swarm of grey and tan specks with many blinking lights following it.

You know what he meant by having a swarm of scanners? This is what he meant.

The city scanners blinded the creatures as they smashed into them, exploding. The resulting shrapnel impaled themselves on unlucky creatures or bounced off on the bigger ones. The shield scanners dropped their hopper mines, bombing the creatures below them. They soon started impaling weaker creatures with their arms, blinding the others.

"Get them!" The player shouted to the remaining survivors of his group.

The elites fired off their orbs and the soldiers threw their grenades. Gunships and hunter choppers provided air support while Striders and hunters wrestled with the bigger creatures and those slightly bigger than average lesser creatures respectively.

The fight was short lived as their superior weaponry destroyed at what was left of the horde.

There was one problem though.

"Search that train!" The player ordered.

_Time skip..._

When the battle at Vale Plaza was over and Torchwick was about to be transported into an aircraft. The ground where the train had surfaced exploded, thankfully the shrapnel didn't hit anyone as it was mostly obliterated.

And out came out a Strider, shortly after a pair of hunters got out. The three eyed the various huntsman and huntresses in the plaza. Almost everyone pointed their guns at it, after five grueling seconds of watching each other. Two squads of soldiers escorted a squad of elites escorting two people.

One was an elite with cyan markings, the other was the huntress.

The woman saw Goodwitch and waved at her. The cyan elite looked at the interaction and said.

"_Well, this is my cue." _He patted the woman on the shoulder. "_It was nice meeting you." _And walked away.

Everyone saw the strider crouch and go back down the hole, it's escort following it. The soldiers and elites ran back down in unison.

The last one to leave was the cyan elite, who looked back at them.

And did a lazy salute before going back down.

Unknown to everyone, they bolted without a trace.

**Line break**

The player gasped for breath. "HO-LEE SHIT. I WISH I COULD'VE DONE THAT BETTER." He wheezed.

He leaned back against the wall. "I seriously hope I didn't cause a mass panic. I can just _imagine _the headlines."

He sighed and sat down, pulling his knees to his chest. "I guess I'm all alone again."

While he enjoyed fighting with his NPCs, he didn't have anything for idle stuff. While the villagers were there, he felt like he didn't belong with them. And somehow, his thoughts went from silently having a mental breakdown to remembering Kleiner and Lamarr.

Immediately, he spawned a poison headcrab and looked at it.

It squeaked.

He smiled and started playing around with it. Poking it, petting it or just general pet stuff.

Then _it _came.

**You have gained an achievement!**

**Bonding time**

He checked its definition.

**Bonding time - Enhance an NPC's combat ability and sentience through bonding.**

His eyes widened and his mouth agape.

Despite not having internet, he can make _this _work.

He looked at the headcrab, it squeaked again.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be all right."

When he reached the camp, the one he liberated, he went to one of the storage buildings.

He spawned eight elites, they looked at him.

"You eight are going to be my specialists, the best of the best. If you disappoint me, don't worry. I disappoint myself most of the time."

"_Affirmative."_

Then, he spawned four zombines.

"You four...you guys are just going to lead the zombies. Get you guys to be the best zombies."

"_Outbreak."_

He spawned an Antlion Guardian. It glowered at him.

"You shall be the best Antlion. Lead them to battle and whatnot."

A roar.

He spawned Barney, Alyx and Grigori.

"I'll just get you guys to be more cancer. That good?"

"That's good with me, Gordon." That was Barney.

"Ditto, Gordon." Alyx.

"We shall fight with the lord on our side, brother."

The player smiled. Thinking about all the _mayhem _he can cause.

But who receives it...

He will cross the bridge when he gets to it.

**Yeah! I'm done~**

**This mobile data sucks! You can't download addons with this!**

**Anyhow, WiFi is needed to actually help me with this story.**

**I call my Poison headcrab "Cure".**

***squeak***

**Yeah!**


	7. RWBY's Mod P1C7

**Sorry for the hiatus!**

**ItsErisGamingTSA: You cannot be a newbie with a toolgun, it is the tool you are using.**

**RelightTheTorch: No need for that.**

**pastor: This again? Not this again, why does this happen to people?**

**aspire5155: 'Scientist person'?**

**Thel310: Addon NPCs are basically disasters, uncontrollable disasters. Atleast those that need a base. Reskins/Remodels work like the NPCs here.**

**Thanks for reviewing lads! (and lasses?) and enjoy the chapter!**

"What is that?" The player was looking at the floating arena/coliseum in the sky. Around it, large and small ships went to and from it. He was on his 'normal anime boi' player model.

It recently just hit autumn and training for the NPCs was going well.

Actually, training is a strong word. They just did their thing.

"A'ight! That's enough for now."

The two squads of elites stopped shooting, as well as the three resistance members, the zombines and Antlion Guardians halted in their carnage of wooden dummies.

The player pulled out the toolgun, the screen on it saying 'Duplicator', and shot them with it. Each time he shot one of them, he pulled up his spawnmenu and saved them in his dupes. After saving all of that, he undoed them.

He heard a chirp and looked at the window nearby, seeing a familiar black crab on it.

"Hey buddy! How you doieeEEEE-!" His greeting was cut off when it lunged on him, 'affectionately' nuzzling him.

"OKAY! OKAY! I get it~, stop biting me, owww." He pleaded, it complied and hopped off.

After the paralyzing part was gone, he jumped to his feet and went outside. The sun was setting, but he had something to ask in the village.

He was about to, until two VTOL gunships approached the village. He looked at them for a second before going back to the headquarters.

One thing that he liked about dead people, that no one would miss, is that they are free to steal. While some of them might be victims of his closet fantasies (Not the actual dead bodies, that is gross. And I'm sure as hell not going to specify what kind of fantasies), they were some he legitimately needed to get.

For some reason, they don't have phones. They had _radios._

That might be helpful, but not anymore. But the clothing they have can be used to disguise him, because he wants to use his current model for other purposes.

He got some really shady looking clothes. Like a hooded cape, mask, tunic, pants and all that medieval traitor look into it.

Walking out, he was basically being a potato, a cooked potato.

By the time he reached the village, night had befallen, and saw 15 soldiers in white with either red or blue stripes talking to the mayor. Staying in the shade for a multitude of reasons, he stared at them. He was used to this...'stalking' behavior, but he didn't enjoy it or had an ulterior motive. He was just really bored and liked analyzing things.

As soon as they began to leave, the player didn't want to let them go _just _yet. He walked towards them.

"Hey! You! Stop." One of the soldiers ordered at him. He did.

"State your business citizen."

"You lot look like you're looking for someone." The player spoke, trying to mask his voice.

"That none of your business."

"You just said 'state your business'."

A moment of silence as the group of soldiers stared down at the player.

"We're looking for someone." He pulled out a few papers, each with an image on it.

It was the player, on his Combine Elite model. Some were pictures of his NPCs. The soldier spoke again.

"You see. This could be a potential threat. As several reports include these...things," he showed the synths, "attacking a bandit camp, leaving little survivors, and threatening to kill passing travelers if they crossed paths. That include the mercenaries." He showed the Combine Soldiers.

The player internally smiled. They didn't know what he _actually _did and the threatening part was mostly because the player left them alone.

"I see. Well, I did notice some of those scurrying around near a cave..." He lied.

The soldier perked up. "Where?"

He pointed to the west. "There."

"Thank you for this information, citizen. We'll pay you quite nicely once we find the threat."

'_How exactly are you going to bring me in? Or kill me?" _He thought, until three more VTOLs came in.

He had to go. Now.

**Line break**

The player stalked the group of scouts converging on the cave, hidden by a valley which he was standing on one of them. He stared at his hands to make sure he was ready.

His hands were the Zombine hands. He had switched his model to a Zombine Elite, for spooky reasons. He saw the fast zombie that lured the group land next to him.

He nodded at it before spawning more fast zombies on the other side, waiting to strike. There were some Poison zombies for artillery and support.

Jabbing his finger towards them, they striked. The surprise attack caught the scouts off guard and didn't give them time to get their bearings on them. The fast zombies were ordered to drag the (un)conscious bodies away to the cave, so they did just that. 'Aura' managed to protect the soldiers from most of the damage inflicted on them, but they still went down.

He took off one of the helmets and grabbed his Toolgun. Selecting the paint tool, he bloodied the ground and helmet. Tossing it aside, he went back to the valley side via Prop riding.

The player sent some scouts to unnerve and scare the soldiers converging on the scouts' Last Known Position.

This time, he would be there. For the epic spook.

This will be _so _much fun, he did play a lot of zombie games and he had immense fun scaring the survivors.

GMod is so fun.

**A cliffhanger?! Why are you so surprised???**

**Anyways, I'm planning stuff for after this fic is done. Mainly different perspective points, like the main cast, different OCs and maybe even NPCs. For this story, there is going to be two (three, if you include Chapter 1) perspectives. Maybe alternating.**

**As such, I might need some descriptions of outfits and appearances.**

**But not now, heheh. That'll drain me.**

**Anyways! Fav, follow, review and all that exciting stuff so you can make my life good. Alright? A'ight.**


	8. RWBY's Mod P1C8

**OH MY GAWD, CLOSE TO (or already at) 100 FOLLOWERS. THANKS, even though I prefer reviews because they are fun to read. I guess, but thank you nonetheless. This is the most I have ever gotten.**

**RelightTheTorch: POTATO.**

**Treefrogger: It is. I guess.**

**Yinko: Forgot to PM this to you, but he thought it was suspicious. He off-story gained knowledge about the Fang.**

**RandomGuest: Me too! I can't wait~ also, the reskinned RWBY characters act like regular combine and resistance, depending on the player's preference.**

**Anyhow, I'll include the lil' vague opening to the second part of this fic at the end as well as the descriptions.**** See you there.**

_This happens after Chapter 1's event._

"Care to tell me what's your business here?"

The player eyed the kneeling, angry looking captain. Well, he was wearing a helmet. But body language is a thing.

"_Fuck y-" _He was cut off by a punch to the cheek.

"Oh...my _god_. Are we seriously going there?!" The player complained, pulling out a Magnum.

"Listen here, _bud." _He pointed the magnum at the captain's thighs. "I might hate doing the violent stuff, but when someone _pushes _me into resorting to it. They will regret it."

"Do your worst." The captain challenged.

The player shrugged. "Sure, _why not."_

First bullet, aura damaged. Second bullet, aura at half. Third bullet, aura close to breaking. Fourth bullet, lodged itself in his thigh.

He doubled over from the pain. The player lifted his head. "Tell me."

"_Fuck off."_

"What's that? Shoot me again? Sure."

A loud shot is heard, followed by the gritting of teeth as the captain tried to stave off the pain. The player sighed after a few seconds.

"Jeez, fix him up." A pair of medics went over to the captain and carried him out.

The player shook his head. Before looking over the remaining hostages.

"Who's the second in command?"

Silence.

"Fine." He made his way over to one of the hostages and pulled her infront of the crowd.

After muttering an apology to the female. He broke her aura and sat her down in a spawned chair. Two soldiers pointed their guns at her, while the player pointed his 357 on her thigh.

"Tell me."

Some of the soldiers squirmed, but didn't do anything. One, the player noted, looked away.

"Gotcha." He ordered the soldiers to bring her back to the crowd and went over to the noted individual.

"What's your rank?" He asked.

Silence cut off with a loud bang.

"What. Is. Your. Rank?"

"L-Lieutenant."

"Good enough. What was your objective that led you here?"

"W-We were tasked with bringing y-you in."

"Didn't go well huh?"

Silence.

"Well, that's great. After your wounded are patched up, let's go back to the village."

Disbelief flooded the room, coming from the crowd of hostages.

"You heard me." Before looking over to the guards. "Bring them up." He ordered the soldiers.

Organizing the group was easy, there was just some swears here and there. He brought the specialists with him. He stationed the cancer squad and zombines to the village. The Antlions were clearing the place clean of Grimm.

They walked out, or marched out of the cave and into the village. It was night and they were greeted with four snipers, two dozens of robots, five soldiers and three VTOLs in the air. A loud speaker spoke.

"Individual! Release the hostages and turn yourself in! Or else we will open fire!" As if the welcoming party wasn't nice enough.

"Sure." He gestured the specialists to release the hostages, to which they did.

"Drop your weapons!" They did.

"Walk slowly towards us with your hands up!" '_Wow,'_ the player thought, '_maybe next time tell me to bring a rocket launcher._'

The player sensed his NPCs encircling the position, the others converging on the snipers.

He smiled under his Playermodel, walking to two soldiers.

"You shouldn't have come here." He whispered loudly.

"Look who's talking." The soldier muttered, the player chuckled.

And hell broke loose, again. Only in GMod.

Striders shot down the VTOLs, combine squads became the snipers and rained down bullets, zombies poured out of the tree line and attacked the unlucky ones caught in their path.

His specialists knocked out his and their captors. While the NPCs tried not to kill them, they still have accidental kills. The fight ended quickly and messily. There was unlucky soldiers that died, two crashed VTOLs, pieces of the other VTOL strewn about, robot bodies on the ground and zombie corpses. The NPCs hoarded the remaining soldiers that lived to tell the tale.

He walked towards the hostages and spoke. "Be sure to tell your superiors, _not_ to mess with us. It's ill advised." He looked at one of the combine shotgunners.

"Gather the fallen and put them in body bags. Tell the others to take care of _the_ _rest_." The shotgunner understood what he meant and ordered the cleanup to start.

The player walked away with the zombies following soon after, disappearing into the tree line.

He didn't go back to the cave, he went back to the main base. When he reached his quarters, he laid down on his bed.

He switched his Playermodel back to his anime one, because he felt weird when the art style didn't merge well with normal him in it.

Being very exhausted, sleep came quickly.

The next day, he looked out of the window. Seeing a flying ship arriving on the direction of the village.

He sighed.

**And that's over. Fast rite? Because GMod is OP.**

**Anyways, here is the very short preview**** to the introduction of the second part!**

Heavy panting, followed with footsteps. Snow falling slowly behind him.

He has to know what happened. It's just his pet peeve.

The sky was grey, clouds looked stormy and thunder is often heard.

He found the end of the treeline which led him to a cliff.

A swirling cloud, with thunder and green lightning accompanying it, perched itself on top of a huge dark tower that penetrated the sky. Millions of small shapes are seen flying out of it and into the city below the tower.

The unintended side effects of his uninformed self can be a bit infuriating, but now? Not now.

He wished he could paint this, if he wasn't very tired.

He pushed himself too hard.

**Spoooky.**

**And here are the descriptions characters with fun little tidbits I added.**

**-Combine/Union/The Player/Whatever the hell you or I want to name him-**

**Appearance Details: 21, male, average physique, short dark brown hair and cobalt eyes.**

**Current Outfit: Blue long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, light grey jeans with a brown belt, black socks and black sneakers.**

**Combine Playermodel: Combine Elite uniform with cyan replacing the red.**

**Zombine Playermodel: Sabrean's Headcrab Mod Zombine Elite, with cyan markings.**

**Updated ****Combine Playermodel: Jim's Combine V2 Elite, cyan markings.**

**Next Outfit (To be used later on): White long-sleeved collared shirt with cyan colored Overwatch Elite emblems on the back and arms, white jeans, black jack boots, and black gloves.**

**Weapons Used: Physgun, Toolgun, Camera, Gravity Gun, AR2 (He can dual-wield these later on), Spas-12, RPG, Grenade and Stunstick.**

**-Celeste Grace/The Huntress-**

**Appearance Details (because I was a fricking idiot and didn't decide to tell you guys): 22, female, slim physique, long blonde hair and purple eyes.**

**Current Outfit: Brown unbuttoned leather vest, Yellow elbow-length sleeved undershirt, yellow fingerless gloves, yellow shorts, silver arm and knee guards. brown utility belts holding pouches and brown knee-length boots. **

**Next Outfit: Yellow Sleeveless shirt, brown scarf, yellow shorts, yellow fingerless gloves and**** brown knee-length boots.**

**Weapons Used: A Spear...also a gun, because it's RWBY, and a** **pistol.**

**More will come later on...**

**See you next!**


	9. RWBY's Mod P1C9

**Guess who's back, back again, I am back, tell a friend (JK)**

**RelightTheTorch: A classic.**

**RandomGuest: I wholly agree with you. The Droid Army is much more diverse and even the B-1 battle droids can do much more damage considering they are independent thinkers.**

**W A T. Celeste Grace is an entirely different person. If you're not talking about her...sort of? The Playermodel is basically Neo's Semblance for his body.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

He never felt so on edge. Even when he wasn't recognizable, he thinks that it was a bad idea to leave.

Walking to somewhere, surrounded with nothing but foliage and trees, alone was terribly spooky despite its cheery ambience. Everytime he heard or saw movement, he would stand still and wait for it to come out. The fact that only small critters were the cause irritated him greatly.

"Stupid paranoia." He grumbled, shooing away a squirrel.

Walking for a few more minutes felt like he was back home. Just the feeling of normalcy was enough.

Two minutes passed...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Six...?

Hearing something, he quickly spawned a .357 and pointed at the source. A part of him wishing for a critter, the other wanted danger. The former got what it wanted and a bird flew urgently away from the trees and into the sky.

'_Wait, that bird was too fast. What could've...' _A roar cut off his thoughts and a paw came crashing down on him.

He sidestepped the attack and looked at his opponent, an Ursa. Scratch that, two packs of Beowolves and another Ursa were there.

"Come on! Leave me be! Don't you have something better to do?!" He shouted, shooting down 3 Beowolves while jumping away to get some distance.

The Ursa from earlier did another swipe at him. It missed and earned three shots to the head. Spawning a Spas-12, he shot it twice and two Beowolves fell. Batting away a claw with the stock, he smashed it across the wolf's head and shot its head. Another fell the same way. The other Ursa got its chest open to a double barrel shot.

Spawning an AR2, he gunned four Beowolves down and ended the Alpha with an dark energy orb which killed two more. Throwing a grenade, he got out a Gravity Gun and a sawblade. The grenade blew up, killing three Beowolves. The player followed up with a sawblade cutting through three more. Dodging a claw, he backstepped and spawned an explosive barrel. Grabbing it with his Gravity Gun, he launched it towards the Grimm.

Covering his head from the shrapnel, he spawned a crowbar and threw it at a beowolf. It smacked it away and was greeted with a harpoon which collided with its friend behind him. The alpha came barreling down on him from the behind, launching him into a tree. Desperately rolling away to avoid a claw, he brought out his AR2 again and shot it down.

Combine tech is way too OP for this one, if the bisected body was anything to say.

Healing himself with the HealthKit he just spawned, he removed any evidence of his fight. Of course, props were deleted, decals were removed and he had to run away from the scene because the smoke emitted from the dead Grimm was bound to catch the attention of someone.

After running for a few minutes, he looked around before sighing. "I am _so lost."_

Hearing a caw, he looked around again. He saw a crow perched on a tree branch, looking straight at him.

Feeling uncomfortable, the player waved at it. "Hey, bird."

It cawed.

"I have absolute no idea what you're saying, but I think being lost has costed me some brain cells."

It cawed again.

"Yep, I'm talking to a bird. Definitely lost some brain cells." He sat down, crossing his legs.

Resting his head on his hands, he silently had a mental breakdown...

"I swear I picked the right direction, what it because of the Grimm? I might have lost track, oh no..."

"I'm never going to find my way out..."

"Why am I here, again?"

...so much he didn't notice a man walking behind him.

"Hey." He said.

The player jumped and 'pulled' out a .357 to point it at him. The male had graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes and a slight stubble along his jawline. Along with a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes. On his back was some sort of sword jammed down to a suitable size.

He blinked, before bringing his head and weapon down. "Sorry."

"No problem. Say, what was that part with you being lost?" After hearing that sentence, the player looked back up.

"Um... I can't seem to find my way out of this forest." He scratched his head.

"Well, I know my way around. Wanna come with?" The man offered.

"Please."

_Time Skiperoo_

Crow Bar. Crow _Bar. Crow Bar._

'_Apparently, puns exist. If anything, why am I surprised?' _The player thought as he followed the man in.

**Stable WiFi connection has been located!**

**System is connecting...**

**System has connected!**

**System is now downloading data. Please wait...**

**Downloading "File-0145", "File-0314", "File-0256", "File-0582" and 25 more...**

'_What the? Hopefully the bill isn't too much. It seems I have no control over this..._system.'

"Hey!" The shout took him out of his trance. He made his way to Qrow, the one who guided him out of the forest.

"You lose your thoughts way too many times." Qrow remarked.

The player shrugged. "Part of my charm I guess."

"Anyways, shows about to start."

Shortly after, a TV screen on the corner of the bar flickered to life. Showing a man with a bushy moustache and impossibly large eyebrows with someone who had spiky green hair and round glasses.

"Greetings! My name is Doctor Oobleck!" The greenhaired one said.

"And I am Peter Port!" The other one followed.

"And we shall be your commentators for the 40th Vytal Festival!"

The player quietly listened. Sometimes sneaking glances at the patrons with their...phones? They didn't look like those, they looked like really skinny TacPads in Halo. The pair of commentators then proceed about explaining the rules and the fight that was going to happen. Something about Team Jupiter and Brawn.

Then the fight happened.

It was going well with no clear victor, until Asian Kung-Fu master got himself electrocuted through an electric baton used by the opposing team. The baton user tried doing it again on a redhead with a hammer, but her '_semblance' _was able to take that energy and release it into a form of attack which sent the baton user flying away.

Then after a few more minutes, it all stopped.

The patrons noticed it, the bartender noticed it, they _stopped._ Judging by the body language, they were arguing over something. Why are they arguing? That's what he wants to know.

Then as if they took advantage of the pause, the hammer lady yeeted them out of the area. Which made that a knockout.

"Huh, those kids weren't half bad!" The bartender commented.

"Meh." Qrow muttered as he gulped down his beverage.

It was at this time the player noticed the collection of empty glasses by his side. The next fight was team Sun and Indigo. All male versus all female. This will be interesting, the player noted.

And interesting it is! One of the team members of Sun has hydrophobia, one got hit on the balls, and Indigo lost due to the hydrophobic thrusting his electrified trident into the water, which Indigo was standing on.

The bartender whistled. "Now _that_ was a match!"

"That was a mess." Qrow followed, a light slur in his voice.

'_He's drunk.' _The player lightly shook his head.

The bartender asked Qrow what fight he was in for. To which he looked out and saw an airship.

"_That one." _He finishes his drink and tossed some lien. "Happy Vytal Festival!" And with that he left.

"Wait! Qr-oh come on!" The player followed him out of the bar.

**Drunk Qrow is best Qrow.**

**Sort of, there are some good and bad things. Mostly bad.**

**Anyhow. Review, fav or follow this story.**

**And please, try to be polite in your reviews. I can't deal with bad attitudes.**


	10. RWBY's Mod P1C10

**Hello there. Is this meme overused?**

**Just like these hiatuses!**

**RandomGuest: Stunstick master race. I'm Just Kidding. But there was the obscured part where he bludgeoned that dude's face. Don't worry though, I'll give it some love. In the form of jokes and fighting scenes.**

**RelightTheTorch: He was sliding on Adam there.**

**Oh yeah, changing things up a bit. Mainly the number of perspective changes, focusing on the main OCs I have here that are also going to overgo some changes.**

**Anywho, here is the chaptoo.**

"What's happening?" The player asked as Qrow broke from the crowd and walked over to the armed escort. Consisting of four robots and two sisters in white.

'_Oh no...' _He internally cursed at the scene where Qrow took care of two robots. _'I also just realized how good he is, if he isn't sober already.'_

"Hey!" The escort turned around to face Qrow. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, _Ice Queen_!"

A_s_ one of 'Ice Queen's automated soldiers advances, rifle raised. "Halt!"

The younger sister walked up to Qrow's face "Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?"

Qrow placed his hand on youngster's face. "Sssshhh. Not you." Pushing her out of his way as he moves forward.

"Hey!"

Qrow looked at the irritated Ice Queen as he clarifies. "**You**, Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too."

The older sister looked at him, unimpressed. "I'm standing right before you."

Qrow squinted. "So it would seem."

'_Is he still drunk?' _The player thought.

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property."

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... _sentient_ garbage." Qrow sarcastically apologized.

_'Well, he's not wrong.' _The player mused.

"I don't have time for your immature games, _Qrow."_

"Wait, you two know each other?" The youngster asked.

"Jeez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?" He sneered.

"It's _in_ the title."

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss."

"I'm not sure what you _think_ you're implying, but I've heard enough."

"Oh I heard, too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

"_Ozpin?" _The youngster asked again, only to be shoved aside by her sister.

"Weiss, it's time for you to go."

Weiss protested as Qrow continued. "Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?"

The older sister had enough, drawing her sword. "If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!"

Qrow seemed to be satisfied. "Alright then..." Slicking back his hair. "Come take it."

'_Oh? Fun. I'll stay here a bit.' _The player looked on at the two adults readying the battle.

And what a spectacular battle it was. Two experienced veterans, in the player's case, fighting each other. It felt like pitting NG8 Dark Souls 3 Bosses against Vindictus bosses, well sort of, it was always one sided and the DS bosses kept fighting each other.

He heard a young girl's voice saying that Qrow was her uncle. '_That's your uncle? Wonder what's he like on your house...'_

The fight came close as the specialist prepared one, noticeably angry, thrust at an all too cocky Qrow. Before the sword could reach Qrow's neck, a loud shout echoed across the watching crowd.

"**SCHNEE!**"

'_Ouch.' _He thought to himself as a man in a white coat walked up towards the specialist.

The specialist lowered her blades as she addressed the man at about face. "General Ironwood, sir!"

The general approached her. "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"He started the altercation, sir!" Pointing to Qrow.

Qrow placed his hands behind his head, relaxed. "That's actually not true. She attacked first."

"Is that right?" The general asked as she looks down in shame. "And _you_." Qrow points to himself in mock confusion. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." He replied.

"I-"

The conversation was interrupted by a man with silver hair accompanied with a blonde woman. After some small talk, they walked away which left Qrow in a state of idleness.

"Uncle Qrow!" His niece cried out as she hung on his arm. "Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?

"Nope." They shared a grin as Qrow pats his niece's head.

_'Aww...that's adorable. Reminds me of my little sister...' _Homesickness plagued the player's mind as he walked over to Qrow.

"Qrow!" The player looked at the source, revealing to be the silver haired man. "A word, please." While the blonde woman repairs the damage caused with magic.

Qrow discreetly whispered to his niece. "I think I'm in trouble."

"You did kinda tear up the courtyard." The player mused as the pair noticed looked at him.

"Yeah, I did." Winking, he gave her niece a fist bump. "Catch ya later, kid." Walking off to join the silver haired man.

_'Great, I don't have a guide anymore.' _He huffed in annoyance.

Weiss walked up beside Qrow's niece, arms crossed. "And suddenly, your recklessness makes sense."

She nudged Weiss' shoulder in reply. "You're just mad because he whooped butt."

"That was a draw, at best!"

That was all the conversation he heard before he walked away, towards the 'Colosseum'

'_I wonder what's this sanctioned fight the man was talking about...'_

**_Line Breaking Line_**

The player sat up from his seat and walked away as soon as the fight was over

Truth be told, he was just monitoring his 'downloads'.

He didn't really care what was happening because as far as he knew, it's just teenagers fighting each other. Furthermore, he didn't care what the world held for him. It felt like a forced vacation, in a place you don't want to go.

While waiting for the Airbus to pick up the departing, he glanced back at the entrance.

He felt oddly nostalgic looking back there, almost as if...

The sound of he turned and walked in it.

He sat down on a seat next to the windows and looked out.

'_Uh, how do I find my way back?'_

Silently having a migraine, he slumped back on his seat and sighed.

He stood up after a good few minutes and excused himself to the bathroom. When he reached the hallway leading to it, he heard a voice.

"You seemed to be having a great time."

Startled a bit, he whipped his head to face the source.

It was the huntress a few months ago. She looked unimpressed at the man standing before her.

"Oh, it's you. Hi." He threw a lazy wave.

She sighed. "Why are you here?"

He shrugged. "One of your huntsman buddies led me here."

"What's his name?"

"Qrow, why the interest?" He asked as soon as he saw her reaction when she heard the name.

She shook her head. "Just for clarification."

"Okay, mind telling me why you're here?"

"What? A girl can't catch up with her friends?" Sarcasm laced her voice.

"Hardly 'friends', just mere acquaintances. Besides, I know you didn't just came to have small talk."

"Hmph." She stalked towards him. And if he was right, just in range to stab him with her weapon. "Why did you attack them?"

"You probably have to be more specific."

"The Atlessian Army."

He raised his eyebrow. "Who?"

"The ones in white! With robots!"

"Oh! Them...why the interest?"

She shook her head vigorously. "You have no idea what you just did."

"Sorry, but I don't like to be interrogated and imprisoned. And it's their fault that they threatened it in the first place."

"You basically waged war."

He smirked. "Really? Well, that's their problem. They shouldn't have done it."

They _really _shouldn't have done it.

She huffed in annoyance. "You're lucky Atlas didn't find you. Otherwise, they would have already sent a much _bigger _force."

"The more the merrier."

She just shook her head, apparently she had the exact amount of patience he had. A speaker sound blared across the hallway.

"_Attention passengers. We are now docked, we hope you enjoyed the flight."_

He looked at her, holding his hand out. "Well, it was nice meeting you again."

She looked at the hand for a moment, before shaking it. "_Yeah, _same."

He strode past her and went out of the Airbus, looking to find a way out of the city.

**Cliffhanger, because I don't enjoy writing him walking around aimlessly saying "I'm so lost"**

**It's funny, but inefficient.**

**I literally want to skip towards the parts where the Battle of Beacon happens, because all this idling and waiting is driving me nuts!**

**Expect a fight with Atlas next chapter.**

**Anyways! I'll see you next!**


	11. RWBY's Mod P1C11

**Here**** it is~**

**Overlad: Interesting scenario, but yeah it wouldn't work. Considering Jinn is housed in only _one _container, so the original is irreplaceable. And the fact he won't know it exists until he's directly involved in the RWBY cast. But good scenario anyways.**

**DrM-FF: Here you have it~**

**I'm taking 'romance notes' from Kaguya-Sama: Love is War. Bad choice, but it'll enhance the humor. Though, I am having second thoughts.**

**Because I can't seem to keep a straight face reading/watching the anime/manga.**

**So uh...um... Here's the chapter!**

"_Leader One to Union, we have clear viscon on the outbreak._"

"Union to Leader One, has all squads gone to their points?"

"_Affirmative._"

The player, known here as Union, pocketed his radio and looked back down, he brought the radio out again.

"Union to Seer One, what's the estimate number we are dealing with?"

"_Fifty-three soldiers__, Seventy AKs, Twenty vehicles, and Ten Paladins."_

"Acknowledged. Union to Flame One, target the Paladins and Vehicular assets. Copy?"

"_Copy."_

"Union to all teams, when I fire, commence operation. Confirm?"

A chorus of affirmatives met him. Union pointed his rifle down below in the shadow of darkness.

He saw the specialist from earlier talking to one of the captains from a squad. He pointed his sniper rifle at the specialist's head, before shifting it away to the captain.

'_Let's leave you to tell the tale.' _He thought before pulling the trigger.

The shot impacted against the captain's head, his helmet doing little to protect the damage done. Before the rest could get their bearings, many more similar shots were taken. Killing those unfortunate enough to be in a powerful spot. Rockets collided with trucks, APCs, VTOLs and tanks. The piloted suits were obliterated by blue lasers shot from tall Striders.

The robots were taken out easily, but they knew where their attackers were and thus returned fire. The human soldiers blindly shot where the robots were shooting, it worked a bit. Then the hunters came, mauling apart robots and soldiers alike. Some vehicles have fallen prey to them, as they were much more agile.

Striders, accompanied by Combine Soldiers, came shortly after. Impaled, shot, dissolved, slashed, and stabbed were common causes of death in this scenario. The whole place was a bloodbath, and full of robot gore.

Of course, there were casualties on the NPC side. Some of the vehicles survived and got to work with their MGs and tank rounds. The MGs suppressed the Combine Soldiers, and heavily damaging the hunters. Some of the piloted suits were laying waste to some of the advancing squads and battled with Striders. Overall, it was a 60/40 battle that is rapidly changing.

The reason for that change was the inclusion of the Specialist. He would have to deal with her.

Dropping down was easy, though the fall damage got to him a bit. He drew a stunstick and ran up to the Specialist. She saw him going closer and blocked the strike, before kicking him away. They stared down at each other, eying both for the first movements. Out of the blue, he threw a pheropod towards her.

Of course, she cut it in half. The ooze from the pod got itself stuck in her blade and clothes. She wrinkled her face from disgust and angrily prepared a thrust towards him. He sidestepped the attack, but jumped back when she slashed at his midsection. Dodging slashed and stabs thanks to the GMod speed.

Suddenly, an antlion bursted out of the ground and flew towards the Specialist. It was cut in two before it could do anything, but two more took its place. The gunfire died down as the Combine units were replaced by the Antlions. Lethality was average, but it was good to have less deaths. If anything, he'd do anything to get rid of the notifications.

Union was having an astounding time dodging the slashes and stabs from the Specialist, who noteworthingly was able to kill any of the offending antlions. Of course, he wasn't perfect in his dodging. A few slashes pushed him back, and the overall attacks whittled down his energy shield. So he resorted to blocking.

With props.

Drawing his Toolgun, he used it in conjunction with his stunstick in terms of defense. Unorthodox, but effective. Before the Specialist could do another stab, she was met with an Antlion Guard's charge. It caused her to flew back a few meters away, but she regained her footing before she could fly away some more.

By then, most of the surviving soldiers were kept an eye on by Combine Soldiers somewhere in the forest. So she was alone, aside from Union and an army of Antlions.

Of course, he doesn't go too far.

"Alright, that should be enough. Go now." He patted the Antlion Guardian next to him, who rumbled to his guards, who in turn rumbled to the mass of soldiers.

Chunk by chunk, they left. Leaving the two alone. He placed his hand to his nose...er helmet.

"Can't you guys just leave me?"

She sneered in response. "You have attacked and _killed _Atlessian Soldiers. Of course we couldn't just _leave _you."

"Good point, but you guys attacked and threatened first." Before she could respond, he sighed. "I have most of the survivors captive and I'll return them back to you. The death toll will keep rising the more you come back, so be sure to tell your superiors to _back _off."

Again, she was cut off by the return of the survivors. The soldiers, once done with putting the prisoners next to the Specialist, went back to the bushes and foliage. The last one to leave was Union who looked back at them, giving the same lazy salute he did during the breach.

_Next day..._

_Back at home base._

He guessed it was because of the downloads from earlier, but damn what are these?!

So many NPCs, weapons, vehicles, models, and props have been added to his spawnlist and context menu. Most of them were combine related, some from the beta, concept art, or from entirely different sources. He felt like he can rule a city with all these NPCs, eheh. But um, he didn't feel like a tyrant. Nor will he ever try to be, mostly because of how taxing it will be.

And mostly worrying about the Stormtrooper Effect.

Looking out the window, he saw the floating coliseum. Remembering the huge TV screens in it, he wonders if he could hack into them and broadcast a 'do not disturb' for him.

"Nah, I don't want to be causing mass panic. Especially when the creatures lurking out of their walls are attracted to it, must be a fetish."

He actually wondered about the creatures' existence and creation as he paced around the room, looking for something to do.

"Gah, maybe I should've gotten a scroll..."

He placed his hand to his chin in thought.

"I wonder how the drunkard's doing."

_In another place..._

Qrow sneezed, causing the others to look at him as they walked through the vault.

_Back at the base..._

"He's probably being a good uncle."

He sat down in his bed as he looked at the sleeping Poison Headcrab, which reminded him of something.

"Oh right, names." He went over to it and poked it awake.

"_Heeyyy, buddy. _We're going to find out what your names gonna be!"

It chirped.

"What do you mean I already gave you a name?"

A squeak.

"'Cure'? Man, I'm a bad namer." He mused.

It squawked at him.

"Alright! Alright! You can go back to sleep."

He went to his bed and silently wondered what the next day would bring. Even though it was still noon. He sighed, covering himself with his blanket.

He drifted to sleep, terribly slow.

_He opened his eyes again, oh shoot he was in a dream. __That explains the weird feeling of being italicized. _

_He felt...satisfied? Content? Sad? All of the mentioned?_

_He didn't know, but dreams were the only things he had in common in this world. So he would welcome it with open arms..._

_Even if they hurt._

_He heard her little sister laugh as he was placed in a couch with his younger sibling, watching a not so scary movie. To which they laughed about it afterwards._

_Next was his group of friends, all laughing and screaming about some dumb teammate or a contraption falling apart._

_The next one was an all too familiar sight of blonde hair..._

_Then it all stopped._

_It was replaced with him standing in a crowd, the people within being all happy and joyful. They radiated with positivity._

_He was the complete opposite, a clear reminder on how he wasn't a part of the world._

_Oh how he wished he was. Right now, he was an off colored stain._

_He knelt down and all of it disappeared._

_All he could hear,__ came from his mouth._

_"**Why?**"_

**~~Line Break~~**

**Poor guy, sort of relatable amirite?**

**Well, don't worry. He'll get his consolement soon.**

**Make sure to leave a review, I love those. And I'll see you next!**


	12. RWBY's Mod P1C12

**We are getting close to the end of Part One of this fic, so yeah.**

**Guest 10-7-19: OH FUCK I FORGOT ABOUT THAT. Well, maybe next time. Because the 'package' didn't include a nuke, but something much more destructive...**

**Guest 10-8-19: Pffft Ecks Dee...I would use that, but I'd have to wait for the Brothers to come back.**

**aspire5515: Come on! You gotta do better than that!**

**Any how's, here is the introduction to the start of the Fall of Beacon. **

"Man, should've have stayed there longer. Maybe then, I could do this properly!" Union swung at the wooden dummy.

It was dawn and Union was practicing with the new weaponry he got. One of them included dual-wielding a stunstick and a combine riot shield. He looked at it, noticing how it's one bash away to falling. Taking a deep breath, he simply bonked it on the head which caused the dummy to fall unto the ground. He walked away, replacing his weapons with his tools. Spawning a chainlink fence, he grabbed it with the Physgun and used it to ride to the main building.

His body experienced kinetic force, which was a daily thing everytime he did the prop riding to home trick.

After healing himself, he went inside the building and into the storage room. The room itself was filled to the brim with equipment, and 'junk'. He rummaged through a pile and got himself a radio, that needed power. Finding an outlet was easy enough, operating it was a hard one. After some furious crowbar smashing and a push of a button, the radio crackled to life.

He pulled a box to act as his chair and listened...

"**NO!**"

And his body jumped at the sound, landing into a pile of various ragdolls/corpses.

"Broadcast, what are you doing?! Kill the feed!"

"Something's wrong! We don't have control of the cameras! We can't even stop the broadcast!"

"What?! How is that possible?!"

An ominous voice took over the panicking ones.

"This is **not **a tragedy. This was **not** an accident."

He looked at the radio, listening to it.

"This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your _children_, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than _men." _

He got out of the pile and started walking out, switching his Playermodel.

_"_Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both."

Union walked through the hallways, almost getting lost a few times.

"They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil."

He went through the doors, the evening air hitting his skin.

"What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference."

He pulled out his Toolgun.

"And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching _his _students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither."

He spawned twenty Combine Gunships and ten Hunter Choppers.

"Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his _colossal _failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets."

Ten Dropships had Striders in place of their cargo. Fifteen more had infantry and Hunters piling in.

"Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces."

He spawned a Combine Dropship, his specialists went in first.

"Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves."

He looked at where Vale was, seeing the massive coliseum in the air.

"As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... _equally _undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet _we_, the citizens, are left in the dark."

The large air group started to hover off the ground, pointing themselves towards the City of Vale.

"So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?"

The group flew towards the city at great speeds.

_**Time skip...**_

Gunfire filled the streets, bodies, human or Grimm, strewn across the floor.

The atlesian forces in the ground were being overwhelmed by the Grimm. On the other side of things, the NPCs pushed the dark creatures back, due to having much more powerful weaponry. The airborne NPCs flew away to assist in the other fronts. 3/4 of the original air group were in the City of Vale, the remaining ones were flying towards Beacon.

At least two squads of soldiers, a specialist squad, a strider, pair of hunters and gunships, and a hunter chopper were a part of the group accompanying Union. They reached Beacon's landing pads (the ones in Volume 1), the pads themselves were occupied with evacuation vehicles. Tons of civilians and some students were apart of the crowd wanting to get to the vehicles.

Union's group went past and into the festival grounds, where it was rampant with Grimm and White Fang troops. The group landed and immediately went to work, assisting the students and robots left behind to help on decimating the Grimm. Union went to one of the students, a raven-haired girl with a bow on her head.

It must've been a very threatening walk, because the students around her jumped at him.

"Hey! I'm here to help. Jeez." They all looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not the one that caused this." An atlesian knight's visor went red.

"Why do you think we can trust you willy-nilly?" A student chimed.

One of his specialists raised his rifle and shot down a knight. The students looked around them, noticing they were surrounded by the Knights.

"What did I say?" He shot down a knight with his 357. "Not me." He decommissioned another one.

**Sorry for the short chapter, next ones going to be big. I mean I hope it will, it depends.**

**Anyways, when you review. Tell me, would you want complicated or simple?**

**Complicated will include:**

**Reskinned Combine NPCs that don't act or look like the Combine, at all.**

**A villain that'll turn good once a _something_ happens.**

**Citadel that is controlled by latter villain.**

**"Character development" for Union.**

**Other crazy events.**

**Simple will include:**

**A complete upgrade to the system, resulting in much more diversity in NPCs' intelligence and stuff like that.**

**Journey to the Citadel (It's also in the Complicated version), not controlled by anything. However, "normal" NPCs (ones that aren't part of Union's special squad.) will go absolutely hostile to everything, if Union doesn't get to it soon.**

**An old 'friend' (Actually, acquaintance. Also, the friend will also be in the Complicated version) for Union, resulting in _some_ casual events.**

**Basically Complicated = More Drama, and Simple = Not as much Drama, but close to equal. Complicated follows its own storyline and Simple is more on the RWBY storyline, except it also follows its own path. IDK how to explain it.**

**Depending on which one is picked, the upload time will be affected. I think.**

**Anyways, _bye~_**


	13. RWBY's Mod P1C13

"Is the ground efforts doing well?" Union asked over the gunfire of his AR2.

"Yes sir_." _His specialist with the Spas-12 replied, gunning down some AKs.

"That's good." He ducked over an AK's melee attempt and flipped it over to his back, ending it with a burst from his weapon.

The air group was avoiding the big wyvern, that destroyed a mountain in which it was contained, closing in towards Beacon.

A griffon tried to bite him, but was stopped by a hunter. The enemies encountered are mostly aerial Grimm, White Fang members, infected AKs and the Paladins. Union's group and the students have pushed back most of the hostile forces surrounding the Beacon Tower, so they went towards the Beacon Courtyards to 'clean' up.

It was a cleanup, it just wasn't easy.

"Paladin inbound! Strider, take it down!" The infected Paladin was running towards the group of students and soldiers, before getting severely weakened by a Strider's main gun.

Before Union could issue an order, the Strider was tackled by a Paladin. The Tripodal synth recovered quickly, and growled in challenge to the Paladin. The Strider sidestepped an attack from the Paladin, shooting a burst of pulse ammo at it. Its Hunter pair had supported it during the fight, harassing and scratching the Paladin.

As that fight was going on, Union was dealing with his own Paladin to deal with. Looking much more insectoid, and advanced. His NPCs we're dealing with their own problems. Rolling out of the Paladin's strike, he annoyed it a bit with an AR2 burst before dodging its next attack. He switched his AR2 with a Rocket Launcher, maneuvering the rocket to weave through the Paladin's defense.

The explosion knocked it off its guard, but didn't damage it that much. He didn't let up, shooting another rocket. Though, the Paladin dodged it and it was a mistake on this part. Union centered the red dot on the Paladin's body, the rocket immediately changed direction and went straight towards the Paladin's back.

Another explosion staggered it again, recovering slowly. Loading another rocket, he aimed at the Paladin again. But was stopped by a squad of four AKs jumping him. Union retaliated with a Spas-12, shooting off the head of two Knights. Ducking below an AK's swipe, he slapped its head backwards with his weapon. Ending the last one with its own arm blade.

He went back to his initial opponent. A mechanized punch made him fly all the way back to his group, and the students. They had dealt with their opponents, however the advanced Paladin was converging on the exhausted students and ill-equipped soldiers. A distant boom was heard by Union, then as if that was the cue, all Atlesian robots had shut down.

Union let out a breath and laughed, healing himself with a Medkit. "Oh finally! Something good happened!"

A student with long yellow hair ran off to find her teammate. One of his specialists tapped his shoulder and pointed towards the wyvern closing in. Union grimaced and ordered his troops to stay sharp. He prepared his AR2 and watched the Wyvern slowly approach Beacon, he slowly shook his head in exhaustion.

"This is ridiculous, there's _way _too much." Union grumbled as he walked away to the students.

"Are some of you good?" Some of them nodded, but most of them were in a bad shape.

"Alright, we might need to move. That wyvern's going to come here, so I want to get far away as possible. I've seen an evac point nearby, we can go there. The ones that are able can help out those that aren't, we can rest at the evac center. Let's move!" He turned his back, but an orange-haired student called out to him.

"Our friends are still at the Tower, we can't just leave them!" Union looked at her

"You're right, but you guys aren't in a good condition. I'll fetch them for you guys. What do they look like?" He asked.

"A blonde and a redhead with armor." The orange-haired's other teammate said. Nodding, he started to jog, he was still exhausted, at the opposite direction of the evac center.

_'Here's to hoping I don't die...'_

_Time skip..._

Union saw a rocket fly off into the distance. A few minutes later, the huge wyvern destroyed the top of the Tower with its wing.

'_Damn it! Actually, I don't see how that changes things...' _He thought..

Acting quickly, he looked through the spawn menu and spawned a chainlink fence, and a ship container. He threw the container towards the large Grimm, then using the fence to prop ride towards the top. The container hit the wyvern square in the face, making it fall to the ground. He removed the fence and while in midair, spawned an AR2 and tried to make sure he landed straight towards the remains of the tower.

He saw the redhead with the armor, battling a woman using fire and magic. Union rolled his eyes and prepared to meet the ground, he did and caused a massive shockwave that pushed both combatants back. He aimed the AR2 at the fire woman, who looked at him in confusion then recognition.

"Oh, it's _you." _Sounding bored, she smirked. "I thought you wouldn't bother with this event, considering how Atlas treated you."

"Well, first contact isn't exactly the best contact sometimes. So I don't blame them." Union replied, eyeing her up.

"You don't have to interfere, you can just leave it be."

"Oh, I don't think so." He smiled, keeping the gun leveled on her head.

"Fine, if you'll interfere. I'll have to make you regret it."

He laughed. "I regret a lot of things, but this one ain't one of them."

Without warning, she sent a stream of flame towards him. He spawned a blastdoor infront of him to shield him from the attack, freezing it in place. He saw her jump over the door to strike him with an obsidian sword, so he backed away and prepared his riot shield. The shield held as the blade of the sword made contact with whatever the shield was made of, it looked like the same metal used on APCs.

After blocking the strike, Union replaced his AR2 with his Stunstick. He did an upwards swing, to which the woman evaded and prepared a thrust. Angling his shield to bring the thrust towards the left, he striked on her exposed side. He knocked her back, but not by much. She threw a few fireballs towards him, causing him to spawn objects for them to collide with.

A fireball nearly squared him in the face if he hadn't seen it, he looked back to his opponent. Union blocked and dodged the flurry of strikes, kicks and magic sent towards him using his shield, props, and the stunstick to some extent. After dodging a stream of fire, he threw an explosive barrel at her using his Gravity Gun. To which it exploded once it hit the ground next to his opponent.

Ducking under a thrust from an obsidian sword from his recovered opponent, he blocked a slash from the other sword. Jumping out of the way of a stream of fire, Union pulled out his 357 and aimed at his opponent. Two bullets hit her square in the chest, two missed, one blocked, and one disintegrated. The woman retaliated with a stream of fire, all too similar from before.

Union blocked it his shield, but the remaining embers grew brighter and became another stream. Caught off guard, he got himself thrown towards a wall. His chest felt like a sunburn times a hundred, applying the burns with some health vials. The burn cooled down which managed to make him sit up and spawn a Gravity gun holding a sawblade.

He saw another girl with black hair and red highlights and a mechanized scythe next to her, next to the redhead he was supposed to save. The woman was about to prepare another stream of fire.

That was the last time she ever used her left arm.

Blood-curling screams of pain wasn't unheard by Union, who grunted and held out his hand to the redhead and the scythe girl.

"Get yourselves out of here!"

Union never saw what was behind him as the two girls ran away. Let's just say he had just more than broken bones. Blurred vision accompanied by varying degrees of high-level pain, he looked around. Seeing his opponent carried off by something and the wyvern's face going ever so closer. Out of panic, he brought out his Toolgun.

He saw the numbers '314' go across the screen, and shot the wyvern with it. Immediately, a lightning bolt struck the wyvern's face, causing it to screech. Union looked above, seeing a huge portal open up.

The last thing he saw, was the reminder that Earth lost a war in seven hours...

_Line break..._

One of Union's specialists, the leader of the specialists squad, looked over to the tower. A lightning bolt striked the top, which opened up a huge portal.

Specialist 1-1 urgently broadcasted his message to the NPCs remaining.

"_All units, regroup on me. Union is down, I repeat Union is down."_

There was no questions about their leader's status, there was only a chorus of affirmatives. He looked back up, seeing an all too familiar looking base of a large tower. The tower itself broke through Beacon's tower, demolishing it. Once it hit the ground, a huge shockwave emitted from it. Strong enough to bring an earthquake on where 1-1 was standing.

The tower wasn't done yet however, it retracted some plates on its base and started hammering down on the ground. It made itself a bigger hole to nest in, the ground surrounding it was cracked and jagged. Soon enough, the remaining NPCs had arrived, seeing the tower.

_Time skip..._

Tales of Beacon's fall brought a shiver to those that witnessed it, an imposing tower replacing the beacon of safety.

The local huntsmen tried to retake Beacon, but was met with heavy resistance from its guards.

What's left of Union's NPCs made themselves at home in the liberated bandit camp.

Specialist 1-1 was made the leader of the group, making sure to keep what power left for Union's return.

Union was dead, as far as Remnant was concerned.

But little did they know, it took a lot more than a crushing death to hold back GMod's stupidity.

**Finally, the end for Part one. Time for part two!**

**If you want to ask any questions regarding this chapter, feel free to ask through PMing me or waiting until the next chapter to which I responded to you.**

**aspire5515: Hmm..that might work. Thanks for the vote.**

**EWR115: Fancy~ Thanks for the vote!**

**RandomGuest: It might be hilarious, who knows *shrugs*. Also, _hey, _you're back! :D Thanks for the vote!**

**RelightTheTorch: Well her arm's chopped off and she got the feeling of a 'malcompliance verdict' on her face. So yeah! And thanks for the vote.**

**The question from last chapter is for Part Two of this fic. Refer to that if you want to change your mind, or pick your vote.**

**Right now, I'm leaning towards 'both'. Because I can probably find a way to do it.**

**Both - 2**

**Complicated - 2**

**Simple - 0**

**Also, speaking of this fic. It's**** going to hit 100 favorites so expect something when it hits!**

**Anyways, thanks for the support and I'll see you towards the next part!**


	14. RWBY's Mod P2C1

**Part 2 begins! I'm excited!**

**Now for reviews...**

**Luckyshot8: Not the leader of _the _Combine, but the leader of the NPCs. He just liked the Combine aesthetics, like how you would listen to really dark and deep songs for the epic or cool music. *whispers* _like me~_**

**Reich Meister: Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 10-17-19: Union died and summoned the Citadel.**

**RandomGuest: GMod powers are handy to have, like for people too lazy to grab their coffee cup. There will definitely be more excitement!**

**Anyways, the vote that won is... *checks paper* ...Both! That means you'll be expecting what the two held, but merged sort of. ****Also, that preview from P1C8? Um, I have to change things a bit and the character attire changes as well.**

**So, I won't be holding you guys and gals here forever. I'll meet you at the ending AN!**

_His vision suddenly cleared up._

_He didn't know how long he couldn't see, but it was a long time._

_Floating through space, he heard something. Which was weird because he was in space, or so he thought._

_He saw a white fog approaching him, it felt...heartwarming and calming despite his situation. He inched closer towards it._

_**Warning. Warning. Warning**_

_It felt pretty close._

_**Warning. Warning. Warning.**_

_Can he touch it?_

"**User**."

He jolted awake, finding himself lying down looking up to a cloudless sky.

"**User**."

He hears faint alarms blaring, and an emotionless female voice.

"**User, respond. Are you functional?**"

He groaned, a beep stopped the alarms and the female voice seems satisfied.

"**All vital signs are green, thank you for the verbal sign**."

He nodded to no one, before sitting up. He winced at his bones protesting the fast movement, few minutes later he stood up. He stretched a bit, trying to get the muscles working. Noticing his gloved hands, he gave himself a look over.

He was wearing black gloves, a white collared long sleeved shirt, white jeans with padded armor on the thighs and black jackboots. He saw some other padded armor on his arms and forearms.

Looking around, he spotted nothing but trees and foliage. His mind felt a bit foggy, but he tried to remember something.

Union, his alias. That led to a lot of things.

It took him a while to remember everything, especially the Citadel. Is it still there, he wonders. He'll have to find a vantage point to look out to. The player started walking towards a random direction, which led him to getting lost a few times. But he found a clearing, which led to a cliff overlooking the forest below.

To the side of the cliff, he saw the ominous tower. The portal gone, but the tower still stood, its top above the clouds.

He didn't see any sort of activity, so he'll assume that he didn't start a massive invasion. Hearing a beep, he recollected his thoughts and went to his GMod Menu.

**System has insufficient power to respond through commands. To remedy, please rendezvous at the System Tower.**

**Spawning emergency equipment, stay safe User.**

Around him, an AR2, USP match, Spas-12, RPG, grenades, crowbar, and a Medkit spawned. The AR2 has 5 mags and 10 alternates, USP has 10 mags, Spas has 56 shells, RPG has ten rockets, ten grenades, and the Medkit had uses that regenerate slowly overtime.

The player grabbed the AR2 first before moving on with the rest. Curiously, the weapons and Medkit he picked after the AR2 turned into pixels and absorbed by him. Through further inspection, they were in his 'weapon bar'. He looked over his shoulder towards the Citadel, it's dark metallic exterior contrasting against the clear skies. Walking away from the cliff, he started trying to get down towards the forest below the cliff. Suddenly, he started running back towards the cliff, jumping towards his destination.

He felt a familiar bone crack on his legs, he winced a bit. Healing the damage bit, he walked towards the tower. After walking a bit, he immediately went bored, but not to the point of complaining. A rustle of bushes caught his attention, turning over to the source. Nothing went out, he switched his AR2 with his crowbar to conserve ammo.

Six Beowolves came out to confront him, no alpha and the others yet. One of them rushed towards the player. That beowolf got its chest stabbed by the other end of the crowbar, before it was cut open and shoved away. The other came barreling towards the player, its paw ready to strike. Its attack appendage was stabbed by the hook of the crowbar, before it was pulled towards the player.

As it was pulled towards the player, the crowbar was out of its hand and found itself in the jaw of the Grimm.

Union grunted as he pulled the Grimm over his shoulder, its jaw leaving the rest of the body as it hit the ground. Ducking under a swipe, he retaliated with the hook of the crowbar lodged in the left eye of his attacker. He pulled, and the bone plate on its face was peeled off and went flying. Pulling out his USP match, he shot down two and the last one was hooked in the chest and thrown in the ground.

It got its face riddled with bullets.

Footstep filled Union's ears, he looked over to the new arrivals. The rest of the pack glowered at him, he looked back with a smirk on his face. He prepared to kill them before three loud shots decapitated three beowolves, the alpha looked to its side before getting it face stabbed right through with a very mechanical looking spear used by a blonde woman.

She was dressed in a yellow bolero jacket with purple accents worn over a yellow undershirt, yellow shorts, brown fingerless gloves, and brown boots. A purple scarf was wrapped around her neck.

The spear lodged itself on a tree. Pulling it out, the woman decapitated a beowolf, then proceeded to end the other two with her sidearm. After the little skirmish, she sighed, flashing her eyes towards Union.

Purple locked with cobalt, each filled with surprise. Then purple flashed anger

Suddenly, Union's body was pressed against a tree, his crowbar dropped somewhere, a spear trapping him, a pistol aimed at his head and a woman who looked like she wanted him dead.

'_What a nice wake-up call.' _He quipped in his thoughts, feeling a bit high on temperature.

**Cliffhanger! Hah!**

**Anyways, I might need some help in designating Remnant stuff as a term the Combine soldiers would use.**

**Y'know like how they characterized the Headcrab Zombies as 'Necrotics'.**

**But that's for later, I'll have to see you lads and lasses soon!**

**Please review, or I give you a malcompliance verdict.**


	15. RWBY's Mod P2C2

**I forget a lot of things when I'm writing. I might fix up last chapter.**

**Now for reviews...**

**Deus: Yeah, the chapters are short, took you long enough to realize that.**

**Him complaining doesn't really do much because he'll do it anyway.**

**The edgy part, eh...not so much. Doesn't really effect him that much either.**

**I am actually still skeptical about adding another OC. But there's a few opportunities I can remove her if enough peo****ple wanted it.**

**Well, I at least expected a 'competent' criticizer, someone who can point out flaws and explain why. I see none of that here, so you're just a hater. What do you normally expect when you are doing a hate comment in a guest account? At least you have the decency to put a name.**

**Guest 10-21-19: The system limits what the player can download so he doesn't go hurting himself with it.**

**Huh. I never thought about the dupes too much, I'll probably add it in later on in the story.**

**RandomGuest: Imagine exercising, pushing your body to the limit thinking that you**** are numb to the pain. Then you die from the pain 3 minutes later because it was delayed. But I know that won't happen because our body doesn't L A G.**

**That wasn't the first time I heard it, definitely won't be the last.**

**With that out of the way, let's talk about what'll I do for 100 favorites.**

**I honestly don't know what I'm going to do, so either wait until I can figure out what I'm going to do. Or you lads and lasses suggest.**

**Anyways, here's the chapter.**

"What in Remnant were you thinking?"

If he was being honest, he wasn't. He didn't have the time to realize what '314' meant, and self-preservation clouded his mind during that time. But aside from probably costing the school millions of money, he assumes that he didn't kill anyone during the process of the Citadel nesting itself under the remains of the school.

"I wasn't." He answered her question, preparing himself for another outburst.

The pistol was poking his head. "You think this is all fine don't you?" She snarled. "News flash, it's not. You just made hundreds of lives worse than they already were!"

Maybe the people who brought him to Remnant expected him to be perfect as the powers bestowed upon him, Union guessed they were disappointed. They should have picked a better person for the job, he wasn't exactly the best when it comes to...whatever he was supposed to do. He actually did not know what in the world he was supposed to do, was he supposed to search who was responsible for the massive attack on Vale?

That and it didn't effect him that much. Due to the world being much more different visually, he wasn't affected by the traumatic effects of taking someone's life. This world didn't feel real, it felt like an open-world game. And for some reason, many times in fighting the residents of the world, he just thought it was some scripted event. He had to manually remind himself that people here where actually alive, but the art style wasn't helping.

But what the woman said made him curious. "What do you mean?" He asked, infuriatingly simple.

A bit taken aback, she replied. "That blasted tower that destroyed Beacon just caused even more grimm and in the process, the deaths of many huntsmen!"

'_Okay, maybe I have forgotten the part where the grimm the negative emotions.' _He thought to himself.

"I actually didn't think about that part." He looked away, as if he was sheepish.

Before she could say something, an Ursa barreled into the clearing. While she dealt with the grimm, she left Union out of his little prison. With the brief moment of freedom, he leapt to his crowbar on the ground. The Ursa was beheaded with a swipe from the woman's spear, but she followed it up with a slash towards Union.

He caught the swipe with the crook of his crowbar, then yanking it away. While not disarming her, he managed to put a moment of disarray into her. Stumbling back, she looked back up to her opponent and was met with a kick to the abdomen. She bumped into a tree, moving her head to the side to not get stabbed by the end of the crowbar.

She butted her head against his, making him back away. He ducked under a stab from her spear, then sidestepping a kick that would've sent him into a tree. He backstepped a large swipe, his back hit the tree behind him. He crouched to dodge a thrust, he grabbed the shaft of the spear and pulled it out of his opponent's grasp.

He threw the weapon away. She resorted to using her sidearm, changing the fire-mode to full-auto. Union took refuge behind a tree to not get hit by the hail of bullets, waiting for her to stop and reload. The gun clicked, and he ran out. He saw her scroll out and playing a clicking sound you'd normally hear when the gun was out.

The woman winked and Union flashed an awkward smile.

He quickly switched to his grenades, dodging a hail of bullets, then threw a grenade at her feet. She quickly flipped out of the way of the explosion, the dust and smoke cloud accompanying it cloudingUnion's approach. He flew out of the smoke with his crowbar. Before she could react, her leg was yanked by the hook of the crowbar, causing her to fall.

Union caught her, gentleman style. She locked eyes with him, confusion riddled her face. "Got you." He spoke...

...to her pistol as it was yanked out of her hands. '_Thanks that one stickman from that one YouTube channel...' _He thanked.

Union dropped her shortly after, planting his boot on her stomach and pointing her weapon on her head. He winked, smiling as she looked at him in fear.

"I win." He said simply, the woman below gritted her teeth.

He sighed. "Listen. I'm not here to cause another catastrophic disaster, I'm here to _presumably_ fix it. So since _you_ are my only source of information, you'll have to tell me what's the situation."

He lifted his boot off her and stretched out his free hand to her. She looked at the hand before taking it to help her up her feet. She wiped off some dust from the fight, looking at Union with distrust. He shrugged, before grabbing her fallen spear, holding it out to her. She grabbed the shaft, but Union wouldn't let go. She raised an eyebrow at this.

"I need to make sure you wouldn't kill me in my sleep."

It was her turn to sigh. "I won't."

He let go of her weapon. "Alright."

After that Union finished giving her stuff back, they headed out to find a better spot to camp for the night as it was almost sundown. Their fight had taken a lot more time than expected.

_Time skip..._

"...and right now, it's a stalemate. They push us back no matter what. With no support from the surrounding kingdoms, we couldn't push through, so we resorted to making sure they won't invade Vale." She finished, looking into the campfire.

Union had his eyes closed, focusing on what she just said. Apparently, the huntsmen tried to retake Beacon, failing time after time to the point of a stalemate. The reason for trying to retake Beacon was because the occupiers were making themselves comfortable, right at the City of Vale. The more the huntsmen attacked, the more aggressive and territorial the 'guards' got.

If anything, it sounded similar to what his NPCs do. If any hostile action was done against them, Union, or friends of the latter, they will grow hostile towards the aggressors. So since the huntsmen attacked, the NPCs retaliated. The expanding of land was probably because they were setting the perimeter, and it was deemed hostile so they walled up their territory.

Union opened his eyes, NPCs would let their aggressors run away but since the description of the 'guards' was completely different to his NPCs are, he wasn't so sure about that. So Union would have to make sure it stays a stalemate, until-

**New Objective!**

**Go to the heart of the citadel to regain control.**

**Side effect: Powers are restored, and system will enter stage 1 of mending.**

**If you want to accept this objective, get yourself inside the tower. If you don't want to accept, minimize damage.**

**Feel free to accept and refuse at any time!**

'_Of course. Alright then, I'll get this done.' _He narrowed his eyes at the notification.

"Do you think the huntsmen have a map on the tower's defenses?" He spoke out, the woman perked up.

"They might have, why?"

"Because I'm going in there." She raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why do you think you have a better chance?" The woman rested her head on her hand.

He let out a short laugh. "Don't worry about that, anyways get some sleep. We'll be leaving at any time tommorow."

"What makes you think I'm going to go with you in that suicide mission?!" She yelled in indignation.

"Don't be so indignant, that's your choice whether or not you're going to come. I just need you to get me a map for the defenses, then you can go on your merry way." He pulled out his Spas-12.

She slumped a bit, before trying to find a soft patch of grass to lie on. Meanwhile, Union was putting out the fire, surveying the area around him with his flashlight. He always wondered where the flashlight was coming from, so he decided to waste his time finding out.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Finished!**

**Man, this took long. Sorry it couldn't be longer, but I'm trying.**

**Just like I said to that one guest, I'm still skeptical about adding Celeste in. So I'll appreciate feedback.**

**I'll see you next!**


	16. RWBY's Mod P2C3

**Back again!**

**Responding to reviews...**

**RandomGuest: That wouldn't work, for our two current protags atleast. Union is considered a 'player' and the guards are naturally hostile to them. Celeste and the other Remnant dwellers are considered unknown. Since the huntsmen attacked, they know that the unknowns are hostile and they'll respond in kind. But a disguise can still work for Union's NPCs, as their tags are the same as the guards. So the latter will be confused.**

**But they will grow hostile the time they realize the NPCs are not what they seem.**

**Guest 10-25-19: Nope. It's another OC, named Celeste. She was the huntress back at part 1.**

**Thel310: Union will get a combine-esque flamethrower later on, MG42? Well, I planned a scene where Union will use the emplacement gun.**

**But I'll include the German weapons after Union restores his powers.**

**This chapter's mostly about the first day of the two protag's journey.**

**Anyhows, here it is.**

Union raised an eyebrow, following the huntress. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Give me a break, I'm not the best in directions." The woman responded, continuing to walk forward.

He gave a quick look around, so far it was just trees, foliage, an occasional bird, and more trees.

"How about we climb up the trees?" He suggested.

The huntress stopped, he followed suit. She looked at the trees around them, before turning her head towards him. "The branches don't look like they can support our weight."

"Then let's find one that can." He persisted.

She sighed. "Alright."

They began to walk around, surveying the tree branches to find one that they can sit on. After a few minutes, they found a rather tall tree with thick enough branches. The woman stopped and motioned to Union to give her a boost, he did. She popped out of the tree tops, she looked for the large imposing tower she can use for directions.

It wasn't very hard to find, she started to calculate where they were supposed to be. She heard a large number of leaves rustling, her huntress instincts screamed at her to find the source. She turned quickly to her left, a large rock was coming towards her swiftly. She tried to dodge it, but the rock collided her before she could've evaded it.

Union heard his companion hit a tree a few feet away. He ran up to her, only to roll out of a beringel's smash. The grimm roared at him before throwing a punch. Union sidestepped the attack, bringing out his Spas-12. He gave the grimm a double-barreled shot to the face, its bony mask stopping the majority of the damage. It swiped its arm on its opponent, it missed again.

Setting the fire-mode to semi-auto, Union strafed backwards whilst shooting at his opponent. He rolled to the side to dodge a fist coming down at him, the fist suddenly swiped towards him. Union felt his back break, applying some stimulants from his Medkit on himself. He gritted his teeth as he dodged another swipe from the grimm. He switched to his USP match instead of reloading, firing on the beast.

The grimm was annoyed by the small bites of the pistol, roaring at the user. Union jumped on the beringel's arm after a failed slam attack, he pulled out his crowbar. The beringel roared as the hook of the crowbar lodged itself on his left eye, it grabbed the disoriented Union. The grimm slammed him to the ground, before preparing a smash with its arms.

Union pulled the pin of his grenade and rolled out of the way of the smash, the grenade was left to explode as the attack made contact with it. The beringel pulled back quickly, growling at its opponent. Union brought out his AR2, preparing to give the beringel a taste of Combine Technology. It charged at him, that proved to be a fatal mistake as it was charging headfirst into a Dark Energy orb

As the beringel's body dissolved, the crowbar lodged in its left eye fell to the ground.

'_Fucking tanks, should've had a Molotov...' _He sighs, '_...oh well, it's dead now. I'll have to preserve the ammo.' _

The crowbar was picked up shortly after, its user running towards his companion. She was alive, thanks to her aura, but she was still knocked out. He looked up, noticing how the clouds were dark and grey, he sighed. Wishing he had the powers to change the weather, he snuck an arm under his guide's back, doing the same on the crook of her legs. He stood up, the huntress in a bridal carry.

_'I hope she doesn't wake up to this. It'll be bad for her back, that _was_ a nasty collision.' _He winces at his own back, the stimulants' effects wearing off.

Union started jogging on a direction he felt was good, it wasn't. He picked another direction, he found a small cave. He stepped into the cave, looking around. It started raining hard when he was finished looking around, he sighed. He laid down the huntress on the flattest surface he could find, before sitting himself down on the second most flattest surface.

He looked over to his companion lying down a few feet away from him, _'I never actually asked for her name...'_

_'I never actually ask for a person's name, I just find out by being around long enough.' _He paused. '_Maybe she'll be the first?'_

He blushed. '_I-I mean, it's just a name for Pete's sake! Why do I overthink so much!?' _He exhaled, putting a hand to his temple.

'_My sister always said to get a girlfriend. Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that has _zero _experience on this sort of thing. All the people I met back home had some sort of love experience. Heck, my sister was crushed on by someone, and she _knew.'

He looked out the entrance of the cave, the rain was pouring fast.

'_No...I'm stupid. She can't be my first attempt at love, mainly because of the situation. She doesn't like me, she tolerates me. I mean, I probably unintentionally killed her friends, that's probably why she attacked me...or tried to kill me. That and we'll be parting ways as soon as she does her part._

Union sighed, looking at the darkly clouded sky with a scowl. '_Enough, love is complicated and I shouldn't dwell on it.'_

Soon, the rain stopped after a good few hours and the night sky was revealed. Union heard a pained groan, going over to the huntress.

"My back." She whined, trying to sit up.

Union supported her. "Must've hurt a lot."

She took notice of his presence. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours."

She groaned again. "That's a few hours wasted, should've seen that rock coming."

"What's done is done. Also, I don't think we can travel with a back like that. We'll have to wait for it to heal."

She nodded. "You can put me down, I think I'll get back to sleep."

"Okay, I'll keep watch." He set her down slowly.

Union stood up from his position, bringing out his USP match and crowbar.

"Hey."

He turned his head slightly towards the source.

"Thanks for the help."

He nodded.

Union waited until he heard soft snoring, then he let out a small chuckle.

"I think this world is trying to get me a girlfriend. Maybe the gods have noticed I was too alone, so they decided to throw me into a world where I'm sure to get a girlfriend. If so, that's a weird match-making tactic." He said to himself.

He shook his head at the hilarity of the situation. "This is so fucking stupid, but I love it."

Union peeked out of the cave entrance to look out to the Citadel, it seemed to blend in with the night sky seamlessly. A few shapes flew in and out of the Citadel, some had spotlights attached to them. He continued to look out to the the scenery, captivated by how peaceful it looked. Well, sort of peaceful.

'_Man, when is she going to be the one taking watch? Maybe I should injure myself...'_

**EHEH, what.**

**Yep, Union's a bit sour on the love side, but he doesn't mind. If you take away him basically stirring Remnant to hell, he's a nice guy.**

**Again, still skeptical about Celeste's inclusion...**

**Anyways, that's the chapter! I'll see you next!**


	17. RWBY's Mod P2C4

**Hello again!**

**Reviewing reviews time.**

**RelightTheTorch: That's the spirit! Even though I have no idea what the spirit actually is supposed to be.**

**Cut dialogue time, I was supposed to let Union say "I'll do what I always do: wait." During the scene where he's contemplating love with his companion, but he sounded too much of an angsty boi. So I cut it out, but now you know.**

**EMIYA KURO: Thanks! Looking forward to seeing your reviews as well.**

**Thel310: There's a big problem though. Union isn't seen making the NPCs, and in the public's eyes, he's a leader of a private organization. So sorry, it may not happen.**

**aspire5515: He's still an anime boi.**

**RandomGuest: Ah, Silverian or SilverIan or SilverLan or whatever. iNPC, an addon that breaks most modern add-ons, but that was a small price to pay for salvation.**

**If you're thinking that Union can use something like that. Sorry, but the 'guards' are of a different faction, their programming is like the combine NPCs however. So they have problems if a Combine NPC looks like them.**

**I could explain it to you further if you want.**

**Gabe2000: 'I really this.' You must've really this story then, Ecks Dee.**

**It's not very different than some, but I try. I don't know about the 'interesting' part though.**

**But...but...I don't like pineapples D:**

**Just its blood, AKA juice.**

**Now that's over with, let's get on to the story!**

"This is the path right?" Union asked.

"Yes, it is." She confirmed

"Alright."

They were walking in the forest again, hard to describe what the forest looks like except it's all bushes, rocks, trees, and an occasional small animal. However, they did find themselves facing a big river that is supposedly belonging to the source of a waterfall, the currents weren't too strong but they still were.

"I don't think we can go around it, it'll take too long." Union said, looking into the distance.

"You're right." She used her spear to find out how deep the river is, it was about hip-level. "It's fine, I think we can pass through."

"Are there going to be aquatic grimm?" Union asked, concerned.

"Um, yes?" She raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you afraid?"

"Sort of." He replied.

"Well, too bad." She plunged her foot into the water. Slowly, her body below hip-level was submerged as she walked on, stopping to wait for her companion.

Union sighed before doing going forward, however, he shivered a bit.

"Cold." He whined.

She rolled her eyes and moved forward, Union followed. By the time the two were halfway through, he was a bit queasy.

"Where's the grimm?"

"Let's not ask."

"Right, shit."

Suddenly, before the huntress could say something, she fell backward with a yelp of pain. Union caught her, drawing his pistol. A small fish grimm was biting on her calf but was shot down by Union with his USP match. She said her thanks, before helping him from the school of fish grimm. Union threw away the fish that was biting on his forearm, before hooking one of the fish soaring through the air and throwing that one away as well.

The two then taken care of the fishes, with Union lightly joking about sleeping with the fishes. When they were close to shore, Union was suddenly pulled back to the water, he looked back to see a crocodile grimm biting into his boot. The huntress plunged back into the water to intercept but was stopped by another crocodile.

Union suddenly felt his arm flare up as the crocodile bit on it hard, the armor there trying to limit the pain. Union pulled out his crowbar and started hacking into the armor of the grimm, before deciding to yank the crowbar into its eye and pulling it out again when it flinched. It screeched in pain swimming away, it then came back with its mouth agape. It ate a grenade and exploded, courtesy of Union.

The latter was, however, tired by the scuffle and bleeding badly. He did however pulled out his AR2 and shot down the crocodile fighting the huntress, falling unconscious soon after. The huntress shouted at him, then walked towards him.

_Time skip... And unexpected POV change, following the huntress..._

Celeste took off her shirt to dry it out, wringing out the water inside it. She went over to her little contraption, her spear was rested on two branches holding it up, her jacket was resting on the shaft as well as her gloves, socks, and shorts. Her jacket seemed to be good enough to wear, but she fastened it around her hip as a makeshift skirt.

Right now, she was wearing just her jacket around the hip, a scarf on her neck, her boots, and underwear. But she survived worse conditions, especially during her time at Beacon.

She looked over her companion, whose arm, calf and foot were bandaged up. His right forearm took most of the damage, having been bitten hard by the grimm. Beside him was a pouch that was concealed in her jacket containing medical supplies and some rations, there was also a small fire created with fire dust. She didn't want to cause a forest fire, so she made it as small as she could.

Celeste sat down next to the fire, trying to keep herself warm. After feeling a bit comfortable, she went back to her partner. His right forearm's bandages were red, his calf and foot were also just as red. She turned her head to check out her clothes to see if it was dry, but her partner was stirring. He coughed out blood for a bit, before opening his eyes on her.

She saw his blush, even in the darkness. She mentally rolled her eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked.

He let out a coarse 'yes', before bringing out a vial. He tried to uncap it but was unsuccessful due to his exhaustion and injuries.

Celeste grabbed the vial from his hands. "I assume that I apply them to your injuries?"

He nodded.

"What is in this?" She asked.

"Something...necessary?" He replies.

She narrows her eyes at him, before undoing his bandages. He softly flinched but tolerated the coolness. After applying the vial and putting his bandages back, Celeste gave empty vial back to him, to which he pockets it back. He looked up in the sky, slowly breathing. She went back to check on her clothes, but they didn't dry yet. Celeste grabs her sidearm, but during that, she was wondering why her charge was blushing when he opened his eyes.

Then she looked at her clothes, then seemed to remember or knew why.

So she blushed as well because she gotten lost in her survivalist mindset to realize that she wasn't very modest.

She snaps out of it, the blush on her face fading away as she walks back towards her partner. He was looking at his injuries, not very pleased with the blood present. Celeste leaned back into the bark of a tree, her pistol in hand. She played around with it for a while, before feeling eyes on her. Sharply turning towards her companion, she glared at him, he flinched.

"S-sorry...for...getting injured." He apologized.

"'What's done is done.'" She recited. "Also, you haven't seen that grimm coming, so it wasn't your fault."

He sulked. "I could've heard it, but I didn't. Now we're getting delayed a _lot _more than we are supposed to."

"You aren't wrong. But you didn't see it coming, so you can't get a proper response because of it." She replied.

He hummed, begrudgingly. Before trying to sleep to make his body rest and heal. Meanwhile, Celeste kept watch with her sidearm, she would have to get her spear later on if a bigger grimm appears. It took a while before she heard snoring, she looked back to confirm that he really was sleeping. He was, as undisturbed as a wounded person can get.

She relaxed a bit, wondering about her situation. "I'll get out of this mess. He does seem to be the one that stands by what he says, so I'll get out free without having to risk my life." She whispered to herself.

But she doubted that though, especially considering that her charge was a danger magnet.

Speaking of her charge, he doesn't seem to be healing very fast, so whatever the syringes had were slow acting or ineffective. Actually, after further thinking, her charge didn't have _aura_. Which was weird considering the things he does in combat. Celeste looked over towards her partner, he was still sleeping and not trying to peek.

She sighed and slid down the tree she leaned on, sitting down and trying to get more comfortable. A bit later, she heard something in the bushes, she sprang to her feet and pointed her pistol on the source. It happened to be just a squirrel, that scurried along. She sighed again, before going back to her spot.

_The next day..._

"Are you sure you're fine?" She asked, walking through the forest.

He nodded, following her. "Yes, just feeling a bit hot on my wounds."

"That doesn't sound healthy..."

"It really isn't."

They were back on their journey again, walking through trees and foliage. Celeste had her clothes back and her partner had gotten rid of his bandages, his scars were covered by his clothes. He had his crowbar and pistol on each hand. However, Celeste decides to ask him about the crowbar, as it was a confusing weapon to wield.

Her charge answered. "Well, it gets the job done, you saw what I can do with it. Using an unorthodox weapon with a relatively unorthodox fighting style, and I can get opponents off their momentum."

"But still, a crowbar?"

"It doubles as a tool, so I ain't complaining."

"What happened to your baton?"

"I...lost it."

She knew he was lying. "How?"

"Let's just say I had an accident and I lost it there."

"You don't explain a lot of things, and that makes me a bit suspicious about your motives."

"And I don't have to explain because you won't be seeing me ever again." He counters.

She hummed. "Touché."

Little did they know, it would be a long time before they get separated.

**Guess Union regretted his last statement about injuring himself, because not only did he not mean it, but it happened.**

**Also, if you guys are asking why Union is being nerfed here...he isn't. It's just his surroundings, his lack of information about the grimm, and the fact he's on hip-level water. Also also, since the system still needs to be remedied, the powers from Union that allows him to use addons, spawning props or NPCs, and other things I'm forgetting are being severely limited because the system had experienced damage.**

**Damage in the form of a Citadel AKA a massive prop with many code and data put into it, NPC spawners, props, and a lot of things relating to it. Hell, the Citadel is an NPC, atleast its defensive system is.**

**And finally, I can't explain it to you guys here. You'll have to PM me for an explanation or wait for the story to reach that point.**

**Anyways, see you next!**


	18. RWBY's Mod P2C5

**Sorry about the long ass wait, this chapter took a lot of revising and I'm not feeling up to it.**

**Hopefully you enjoy this chapter.**

Union was standing under a dark area, concealing most of his form. He was currently in the City of Vale, where it was much more peaceful when he last saw it. There were checkpoints restricting access to the defensive line the military had set up against the tower's assumed landing zones.

Union turned his head towards the source of footsteps.

His partner had a scroll on her left hand and stopped walking a few meters away from him.

She sighed, looking to the side with a frown on her face.

"Is there a problem?" Union spoke.

She looked back at him. "Sorry. I'm just a bit shook from the trip."

"Did anything...noteworthy happened?" He asked.

"Nothing you should worry about." She responded simply.

"Okay...so, the map?"

"I'm holding on to it."

He raised a brow. "How else am I supposed to do my plan?"

"Well, I don't trust you with this, so I'm tagging along."

"What?! That wasn't part of th-" She raised her index finger to her lips.

"Shush, I know it wasn't part of the 'deal'. But during our travels, I can't exactly trust you in not losing it."

He narrowed his eyes on her. "Then we're at the road again?"

"Mhm. Also, where are you planning to go?"

"Where we first met." Her eyes widened at that.

"There?" She shuddered. "So many awful memories."

"Am I an exception?" He asked.

"You are a part of the awful bunch." She replied jokingly.

He pouted. "That hurts you know."

"That's why I said it in the first place."

"Ow."

Before the conversation gotten a bit longer, his partner grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. "Come on, let's go. I think I know the directions."

"Aye."

_~~~Time skip~~~_

"This forest scenery is getting old." Union complained.

"I know." She agreed.

They have been walking for an hour, trying to find their way to the liberated base. Everything about the walk seemed repetitive to Union, the pace, the sounds, the looks and the smells. It felt like they were back on their journey again, which felt annoying.

"You know...that village. What was its name?" Union spoke up, trying to start a conversation.

"Rainsford." She answered.

"Huh."

"Speaking of names." She started. "We never introduced ourselves. My name is Celeste Grace, and you are?"

'_Yep, just have to wait.'_ He thought. "Union." He replied.

"That's a weird name. Nothing about you feels unifying."

"I guess my parents liked being ironic. Your parents probably do too."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For a name like Celeste, you aren't very...um...heavenly or innocent like what the name probably implies."

"That's not true!"

He chuckled. "I'm not taking that back, that's punishment from me being 'awful' to you."

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms and continued her walk.

"Okay, I'll take it back. You're as innocent as a six-year-old." He mused.

"I liked it better before you took it back." She grumbled.

Sooner or later, they had arrived in the village, which was surprisingly still standing. Union and Celeste heard a squeak, and the former had a poison headcrab on his face. However, he didn't have neurotoxin in him for some reason.

Celeste pulled out her weapon and used her rifle mode to try and kill it. But Union held up his hand, and Celeste watched him grab the headcrab and held it away from his face.

It wriggled a bit, then it chirped. Union had a stoic face all the while, before hugging the creature with a smile.

"OH MY WORD I FORGOT ABOUT YOU!" He exclaimed, pulling the pet away. "How've you been, buddy?" He asked.

It squeaked and sort of bended its body towards Celeste, who perked up.

"Um, hello?" She waved hesitantly.

Union readjusted the pet crab until it faced her.

"That's Celeste, my...partner." He said to the headcrab.

"Why the pause?" She muttered under her breath.

"Anyways, since you're here. Can you tell me where the _others_ are?"

It jumped out of his hands, earning a yelp from Celeste. It scurried away further down the road, looking back and bobbing up and down.

"So...do we follow it?" Celeste asked.

"Mhm." Union nodded, walking towards the crab.

Celeste followed soon after. The headcrab settled in Union's head, with his companion walking a few steps away from him. Union noticed some shield and city scanners milling about, some of them socializing with kids. The locals greeted the trio as they walked passed them, the trio returned the gesture.

After getting out of the village and into the forest again, and after walking for a good 15-20 minutes, they found the outer walls of the camp. There was a Combine squad stationed at the entrance, they looked at him, then the headcrab on his head, and then towards Celeste. The shotgunner nodded at Union, who returned it with a nod of his own.

Union faced Celeste. "Well, we arrived. The map?" He stretched his hand out.

"Um, how about after you used the map I'll go?" She suggested.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but relented to find out her true meaning later. "Alright..."

They entered, greeted with the sight of patrols and idle things happening about. Some soldiers were loitering around some crates, gunships patrolled the skies, striders either patrolled or idled, hunters were playing tag, resistance members talked amongst each other, zombies were wandering around aimlessly, and the Antlions scurried around a warehouse.

The squads patrolling made way for the trio, the NPCs looked at them as they walked towards the headquarters. After an antlion guard was given a pet to the head, the trio made their way to through the HQ. Elites, zombines and poison zombies guarded the hallways, looking at them as they passed. They reached the pseudo map-room, which used to be a storage room filled with maps.

Inside, a table was set in the middle of the room. A singular red eye focused on the map on the table before looking up to the trio. The elite straightened up and walked towards Union. The headcrab on his head jumped off to another table as it watched the reunion unfold. Celeste stood there like what Union does in parties.

The elite looked at Union, who in turn stared back with a hint of a smile on his face. Soon, the elite spoke.

"Sir." It was one word, a simple one.

"Hm?" Union hummed.

"How're you feeling?" The elite asked.

"I'm pretty good."

"Do you think you can fix the problem?"

"I'm sure I can."

"What's the plan?"

"Gather the leaders."

**\--Line break--**

On one side of the table, an antlion soldier stood in place of the Antlion guardian, who was too big. A Zombine with an Elite uniform stood next to it, with Barney and Alyx next to it. The Elite specialist leader looked at the holographic map being showcased by the scroll set down on the table.

On the other side, Union and Celeste stood next to each other. The former looked up and started to explain his plans.

"So, we are going to break in to the tower. I have some plans for this. One, we just storm in."

"That's going to get most of us killed." Barney spoke up.

Union nodded and continued. "Two, we use the antlion workers to dig under the defenses and into the lower side of the Citadel."

"They don't like the thumper though." Alyx said.

"Right. Three, we wait for an apt moment to strike."

"That'll take too long...and its generic." The Elite said.

"O-Kay. Four, I'll kill myself and hope something works."

A confused growl came from the Zombine.

"Eheh, um. Five, we do number two. Except once the limits been reached, we'll use the striders!"

The antlion soldier chittered.

"Yeah too loud. They'll hear it, or feel it." Union placed a hand to his chin. "How are we going to do this..."

"Why don't we ask for help?" Celeste suggested, bringing the attention to her.

"From who?" Barney asked.

"The military?"

"Sorry, but I don't want to use them as cannon fodder." Union said.

"You were planning to use them as cannon fodder?"

"No, more of a distraction. Same thing though."

"I might have a solution." The elite spoke up.

The occupants turned their attention to him.

After a small pause, the elite continues. "The guards of the Citadel have the same pattern as us Overwatch units, they don't attack unless the opposing party harbors ill intent, trespasses, or in your case," he looks at Union, "is a...threat. Since the Valean forces attacked, they're classified as hostile, the Overwatch units however are different."

"We are considered a friendly, but not to the extent that they'll allow us to kill them willy-nilly, they'll immediately know that we are originally hostile and attack us. But they will let us in, but you two," the NPC looks at both Union and Celeste, "will be killed on sight."

"And that's one problem." Barney said.

The elite nodded. The room was silent again before an abrupt question was asked by Celeste.

"How about we just hide? Until the right moment presents itself?"

Alyx was the first one to say something. "That'll work."

The antlion chittered and the Zombine did a grunt. The other NPCs were about to voice their approvals when a sentence came from Union.

"Hold up, what did you," He looked at the elite. "mean by 'two'?"

Celeste looked at him. "Um, I'm going to be participating of cour-" She was interrupted by him continuing.

"Now wait a second, last I heard you wanted out in my plan. Why the change of heart?"

"I just want to help."

"Why? Why do you want to help?"

"Because it's the reason I became a huntress in the first place!"

A pause. Then Union raised a brow and was about to reply when the elite beaten him to it. "Ma'am, there will be consequences. The conflict you're going to partake in has more weight than you think."

This made her hesitant, but she still didn't back down. "I'll be fine. Just let me help."

Union shrugged. "Suit yourself."

He looked back at the map. "So plan A then, except no shooting until we've been discovered."

The NPCs nodded, then walked out to prepare the upcoming raid. Celeste looked at Union, then spoke.

"Thanks, I'll make sure I'm not a let down."

"Oh, you won't." He replied.

_~~~Time skip~~~_

The Citadel was busy. Engineers worked on various vehicles that needed repair, or just general maintenance. Soldiers filed in and out of entrances and hallways. In place of Breen's office, sat a sort of throne room that had a long hallway, a window at the back of the throne, and massive pillars. Infront of the throne was a table that had a holographic projector.

On the throne was a futuristic black knight, its sword that glows red at the edges and crossguard held up by its arm hanging out idly by the side of the ceremonial chair. It was looking at the table infront of it, a small red holographic girl was sitting on it. She had a long-sleeved shirt and skirt.

The knight had a helmet that was akin to Kane's helmet from Titanfall 2, except there was a single red eye acting as a visor. It's armor plating was black, and had two red glowing lines on each side of its chestplate. The rest of its armor is too hard for the author to explain because he can't quite explain it in his head out to the document.

Anyway, this guy looks edgy, I mean really? Red and black color scheme should be telling you enough. Even though we don't know if it acts edgy, maybe it'll edge walk towards our protags.

Okay, I'll stop interfering with the story.

The holographic girl suddenly spoke up after a long time of staring at each other. "_An air group is approaching."_

It nodded at her to continue. "_It's probably one of those glitches again, we'll set up some engineers to fix them up."_

It stood up and looked outside of the window. Sadly, the throne room was at cloud level, so it couldn't see anything. It sort of slumped a bit and walked back to sit down on the throne.

The girl looked sorry. "_I know. It's boring."_

It nodded.

Little do they know, it won't be boring for much longer.

**~~~END~~~**

**This fic is sort of falling apart to be honest, like I said before back at part one...this fic has a half-assed story that only has main events planned out and the ones in between each event are just thought of along the way. Sometimes, I have ideas that contradict with the original plan I was following through. And suddenly I have a new storyline that'll either be accepted by me or rejected.**

**This chapter was rewritten several times because of it.**

**Responding to reviews time...**

**Gabe2000: Okay.**

**I'll take the juice only thank you, no need for some juice-bending.**

**Luckyshot8: Haven't I answered this question before?**

**Must be my attempt at immersion.**

**Yes, she is an OC. Celeste Grace, the huntress back at part one.**

**RandomGuest: Ecks Dee.**

**Huh, didn't know about that.**

**I must be playing too much TyperShark as a kid, or they just look like something that'll bite you for the fun of it.**

**DrM-FF: He'll get there, I'll probably make a skit about that.**

**I'll get there, still have to find a way to make the next chapter longer.**

**Anyways, I'll only be responding through chapters if it's a guest or if I feel like I should let some people read it.**

**Also won't be responding to a hate reviews, only when I feel like it will I actually respond. Or if it's genuine criticism I'm willing to take.**

**Hopefully, I'll see you next.**


	19. RWBY's Mod P2C6

**I'm back with another one~**

**Also watched the new HL: Alyx trailer, definitely using some of the stuff there.**

Six Combine dropships went inside the main point of entrance for the Citadel's air forces. The inside of the Citadel had a red color instead of the normal blue color. Once they landed, Union's NPCs were greeted with the sight of a squad of soldiers and engineers.

The soldiers had armor that were detachable pieces on them, their helmet was sleek, white on the front and black on the back, and had a wide T-shaped opening which exposed their face. In their hands were Combine MP7s and USP matches, except painted to fit the place they were in.

The engineers seemed to be the replacements for the stalkers, as they had their laser tools on the side. They were wearing a black jumpsuit with a tool belt around their hip, they had a helmet which had a visor that can be pulled up and down.

One peculiar part of the soldiers and engineers stood out, the fact that they were using the models of the people Union or his NPCs killed.

As soon as Union's NPCs exited the dropships, the engineers walked up to them. One of them seemed to be the head of the group, looking at two pairs of Combine Elites as each pair carried a box. The assumed head engineer, who had a brown beard and blue eyes, walked up to the Specialist leader.

"These are your men?" He asked.

The specialist nodded. "We're just unloading the packages so we can transport it to the core."

The engineer raised his brow. "Packages? I don't think I know what you're talking about."

"It's a little something that can help us."

"What is it?"

"We'll open it at the core."

"Sorry, but the checkpoints leading to the core won't let you in unless they know what's inside."

The specialist nodded. "That won't be a problem."

The engineer sighed. "Well, it's not my place to ask, anyways I was sent to fix you and your men. Your models are acting up."

The elite perked up. "That won't be needed."

"Look, we can't exactly let you out in those models. It's...old."

The specialist tilted his head. "Are you calling me old?"

The engineer shook his head furiously. "No no no. Just... It's not allowed alright?"

The elite looked back at his second-in-command, who shrugged. He turned back to the engineer. "Okay, fix it."

Minutes later, Union's NPCs were remodeled. The Elites' helmet had a round and sleek design, with one red eye on the center. Their armor looked like they weren't expecting bullets but lasers, it still does protect themselves from bullets. Basically, they look like they were COD Infinite Warfare.

The soldiers had the same look, except much less advanced than the Elites. With some metal parts on their arms, and legs, while their torso was covered with a bulletproof vest. Their helmet had a sharp design, while still not going overboard. They also have alternating colors if they are a shotgunner or a regular soldier.

The dropships were still in their normal form, the head engineer explained that they would have to be in a different place if they want them to change out.

There was one strange part though, the NPCs had certain parts, like their eyes, colored cyan instead of the red the Citadel's inhabitants had. Also, they still retained their color scheme.

"That's strange." The head engineer narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Is the color broken or something?"

He sighed. "Well. Whatever it is, it'll fix itself once you get closer to the core. You're free to go."

The specialist nodded and walked away, the large group following him as they went deeper. After going through some bridges, they reached the first checkpoint. A pair of soldiers greeted them there, a small guardhouse next to them.

The first soldier looked them up, then motioned to the pair of elites holding a box. "You two, set it down infront of me."

The specialist leader looked at them, then jerked his head towards the soldier. They set it down infront of him, the soldier placed his fingers on the lid and lifted it up. The soldier was greeted by the sight of Union, who stared back at him with an awkward look.

"What th-" The soldier couldn't finish his sentence as he got a rifle stock to the head.

His partner fell the same way by a shotgunner.

Union sat up from his box. "Are we good?"

The specialist nodded. The other members of the group had hid the bodies in the guardhouse, making sure they were easily going to be missed. Then the group continued on to the core. When they were on their way, another pair of guards passed by them, possibly going to the checkpoint they just passed.

"_Just keep going."_ The specialist leader whispered to the group's shared comms.

They did, and they reached a large hallway. They exited out of the side of it and opposite of the exit was another checkpoint. Down the hallway was a tripod mech that had a platform on top of it with another soldier, a squad of the latter was below it. The tripod had a large cannon under it, and a Gatling gun on the front. It was colored black with red lines and symbols.

The group reached the checkpoint, another pair of soldiers greeted them.

Before one of the soldiers from the pair could let them go on their way, they received a radio call from one of their buddies.

"What happened?" The soldier asked.

"_We're checking the cameras now, hold tight."_ He heard the soldier said through the radio.

Meanwhile, Union's NPCs got ready for battle. The soldier on the radio listened in again and after a while had stared at the group, before glancing at his gun. Suddenly, he pointed his weapon on the group, but didn't get halfway through as he got a shotgun burst to the chest. His partner got shot in the face with a burst from an AR2.

The squad on the far end on the hallway noticed the conflict and started shooting at the new enemies, the tripod mech's gun started whirring and a long burst of suppressing fire was delivered. Union's group separated and was on opposite sides of the hallway, the box near the specialist leader opened and Union got out of it.

"What's the situation?" He asked as he took cover behind the checkpoint's entrance with the rest of his NPCs.

"That tripod is preventing the other half of our group from going over to us." The specialist leader answered. The other half's box was already opened and Celeste was out of it.

"I got the solution." He got out his RPG and peeked over cover.

He shot the rocket high before pointing the laser at the Tripod's 'head'. The tripod took notice of this and ducked as the rocket passed overhead, but Union was quick to change course and aimed the laser down. The rocket suddenly turned around and hit the tripod straight at the back, its friend on the platform hat fell face first on the floor before getting squished by the tripod's dead body.

The squad accompanying the now dead tripod was gunned down. The last tried fleeing, but was shot on the knee by Celeste. One of Union's NPCs noticed the wounded enemy and ended his suffering with a burst from its SMG. Celeste winced and looked down, as if ashamed. Union looked at his surroundings before facing the specialist leader.

"Since we've been compromised. Does that mean we can just run to the core?" He asked.

The leader nodded, before motioning the group to move forward and they ran through the next hallway. They stopped before the exit and one of the elites peeked out. They reached another hallway. There was a bridge opposite of where they were and it lead to another hallway with an entrance to the next straight hallway.

"That looks dangerous." Union remarked at the bridge and as if on cue, a VTOL gunship passed over it. "_Very_ dangerous."

"We'll have to pass by the bridge, it is the shortest way to the elevator that'll lead us into the path to the core." A specialist said.

"You have got to be joking."

"I'm not."

Union sighed. "_Great_."

"This'll be quick." The leader said.

"I hope they don't destroy the bridge while we're on it." Celeste prayed.

"Please don't jinx it." Union whined.

She didn't, atleast on the given situation.

**~~~END~~~**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**I'm kind of catching a cold and I just want to put this chapter out.**

**What you're going to expect next**** chapter: Celeste gets her traumatizing first 'human' kill, then ****Union and a NPC helps her cope. You know, the normal stuff.**

**So...hopefully I'll see you guys and gals(?) next?**


	20. RWBY's Mod P2C7

**Someone asked me about the main RWBY characters, and they'll be coming soon.**

**Also. Have some random inputs from me.**

**Metrocops = Citadel Soldier**

**Soldier = Citadel Guard**

**Elite = Citadel Sentinel**

**Strider = Tripod**

**Stalker = Engineer**

**Gunships and Dropships' names are unchanged, just the design.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

"Enemies are on our behind!"

The journey going through the bridge was...eventful to say the least, a squad was behind them and a VTOL gunship was approaching. But fortunately, the end of the bridge is quite close.

It's just the amount of time to get there was unbearable.

Union aimed his RPG high to go over the ludicrously high railings and hit the VTOL gunship. However, he seemed to forget that it was a gunship, so he wasted a rocket there.

The gunship is closing in now. Luckily, the group had passed safely...before being greeted by two squads on the other side. And they had _machetes_. There was an all-out brawl happening, but the two squads were severely outnumbered.

Union ducked under a machete swipe and pulled the leg of his opponent, and drew his crowbar. He landed the hook on the Citadel Soldier's helmet, cracking it and out spurted some blood. The soldier went limp and Union took his machete, he looked at the brawl and saw it was ending quick.

Some Combine Soldiers were holding off the squad that were behind them, the gunship had arrived and started supporting its comrades.

Celeste sidestepped a machete slash and retaliated with the butt of her spear, a Citadel Soldier came up from the behind. Before the soldier could attack, a Specialist shot him down. Union gave himself a note to ask their names later.

After the brawl was down and machetes were taken, they ran away and dropped a few parting grenades to stop the enemy in their tracks. After losing them, they arrived on an elevator that was big enough to hold the group.

Union looked up and wondered what he's gonna expect.

_...Two minutes later..._

"Oh Jesus Borne!" Union shouted as three turrets and a squad shot at the group. They were blocking their way as soon as they exited the elevator and rounded the corner.

"It's Jason Christ." He added as he leaned back on the wall, which beside it lay a whole lot of lead coming towards their position.

"Who?" Celeste asked, wincing as she tried to take a peek and a bullet was shot next to her.

"Nothing." He said as he pointed his AR2 out of cover, and shot out a Dark Energy ball at the suppressors.

Screams were heard and turrets beeped loudly as they shot wildly before powering down. Celeste recoiled at the screams and followed Union as the group started moving again.

She didn't see any bodies, only turrets that lay on the ground, ready to fire as soon as they are upright.

The group arrived at another hallway, that was suspiciously quiet and dark. Suspiciously quiet enough for Union to say something cliche.

"It's quiet." He grinned. "_Too_ quiet." He darted his eyes around like some dramatic cop in a cartoon.

Everyone quietly groaned, attempting to preserve the quietness of the situation.

But one groan stood out from the rest of them. It wasn't because of the cliche of the joke, instead it was one of rage. The group started looking at all directions, trying to find the source. Then, one Combine Soldier spoke out. The whole group turned towards where the soldier was looking at.

It was a large humanoid as tall as a hunter. It looked liked a Combine Super Soldier, the ones that were in the beta. Though, it looked much less organic and more of a mech-suit. Also, it had a big two-handed axe, which were glowing red at the edges.

It laughed a grating laugh and everyone tensed. A few people from the group remembered that voice, Union brought out the machete and crowbar from his inventory. Celeste was trembling, the grip on her weapon waning. Four soldiers, that had the same armor as Union's combine soldiers after they had a costume change, were behind the humanoid with a rectangular shield and a one-handed sword which had red glowing edges.

Another squad of those soldiers were behind the group. Then two more dropped down next to their sides, they were surrounded. The Citadel Soldiers and the humanoid weren't attack though, Union raised a brow at the situation. He looked at the humanoid that laughed.

"**Oh, look who it is! It's the coward ****and his little bitch.**" The humanoid jeered.

Union knows exactly who this is, "Who are you again?" That's why he's gonna be annoying.

The mech-suit's 'face' retracted and showed the actual face inside. It was the man that was the assumed leader of that bandit camp so many months ago, the same bushy moustache on the currently angry face. Also the same man that Union tested the Poison headcrab's toxin on.

"Oh yeah, you're one of the many I _killed_. Who are you to say 'coward' when you yourself pleaded for your life like a baby?" Union asked, brow raised.

"**Don't act so high and mighty.**" The man said darkly. "**With these new weaponry, I'm not going to be the one that's pleading!**" He lifted his axe high and jumped.

Union switched to his AR2 and launched a dark energy ball at him in midair. The ball flew towards him and bounced off his armor, but it made him fly in the opposite direction he wanted to go. The Citadel Guards charged at the group, resulting in another brawl.

The man was back, the mech-suit's face was covered up again, and charged at Union with his axe ready. Union jumped over his opponent's attack, leaving grenade in his wake. It exploded and the man was pushed back, then he suddenly felt a weight on his back. Union landed on his back, drawing his SPAS-12 and blasting a double-shot on his back.

Union stood back and prepared his crowbar and machete as the man ran up to him again. He ducked under a large cleave and hacked at the man's left leg, before was grabbed by the neck and thrown at a wall. Union hit the wall and was in all fours, before he stood up. He dodged another attack and threw a grenade at him again.

The man was probably annoyed after the second grenade was thrown and decided to go all fisticuffs on Union, throwing his axe at him. Union dodged that easily and was met with a punch to the face. He flew back a few meters and skidded to a stop as he regained his footing. Union tried to dodge the flurry of strikes from the man in the mech-suit, but he caught a particularly strong punch to the gut and he flew away again.

He hit the ground hard, and coughed a bit. He looked at his group and found that they were heavily preoccupied by the Citadel guards. He turned his head to the man, who was undoubtedly smiling under his suit at his downed opponent.

Union scowled. "Looks like I should stop playing with you." He prepared to bring out his RPG.

Before the man could say anything, he got a rocket to the face. Not wasting anytime, Union barraged him with a double-shot from his Spas, a grenade, a burst following an alt-fire from the AR2, and then another rocket. It staggered the man quite a lot, allowing Union to stab his machete into the man's chest.

The man howled in pain as the machete blade got through his armor, but Union wasn't done yet. He brought out his crowbar and landed the hook on the outlines on his helmet, and yanked the panel covering his head away. Union kicked off of the man and brought out his AR2 to shoot at his head, however the man covered the shots with his hands.

He didn't expect another rocket and he got blasted off his feet.

Union prepared another rocket, but he saw something in his peripheral vision. He didn't get a chance to react when a Citadel guard bashed into him and planted a machete on his left shoulder blade. Union grunted in pain, but retaliated with his own machete in the guard's neck. He brought out his Medkit and numbed the pain with the weird healing juice.

Feeling a bit better, he pulled out his AR2 and shot down an approaching guard. Union pointed his weapon at the man in the suit, but found out a little too late that the man was up and given him a big punch to the chest. Union felt his back break as he hit the wall, sliding down before finding himself sitting against the wall, his injuries making it harder for him to recover.

The man flashed a wicked grin before walking towards him, but was stopped as Celeste came and kicked him to the side. She did a flurry of stabs focused on his chest, before ending it off with a stronger one. He landed on his back and stared up as Celeste pointed her weapon in its gun form at his head.

Union saw her finger on the trigger hesitate and tremble. '_Shit! She can't!_'

"Celeste! Pull the trigger!" He shouted in frustration, and immediately regretted it as the man took notice of her hesitance and pulled Celeste off her feet.

He threw her to the ground, her aura shimmering. He lifted her up by the neck and started choking her.

"**Little bitch thinks she can pull the trigger? She wouldn't have ended up as my slave if she can.**" The man grinned as he heard her struggling against his grasp.

Union struggled to get to his feet, but got cornered by a squad of guards.

"Fuck!" His shout caught the attention of the Specialist Leader

The leader shot the leg of his opponent, before ending him with a burst. He grabbed the fallen's sword and ran towards the man tormenting Celeste.

The man was about to see Celeste die, if it were not for the Dark energy ball that just made him lose his grip and fly sideways. The squad of soldiers that cornered Union switched their target to the NPC. The Elite held a sword in each hand, preparing for the squad to come towards him. He blocked the first guard's slash and retaliated with his other sword stabbing his opponent's throat.

The specialist leader yanked the sword out and replaced the weapon on his left hand with his AR2. He shot down a guard who was too stupid to charge without shielding himself. He then shot an energy ball under a guard's shield, which made contact with the guard's body. He went through the dissolving body and redirected a slash to the side, shooting at the exposed side of his opponent.

The man in the suit charged at the specialist leader, ready to inflict the pain on someone ruining his torture moment. The elite replied in kind by sliding under a swipe before slashing at his legs. The elite was much faster than the man, dodging and weaving from the man's attacks. The exo-suit like armor doing wonders for the NPC who, like the Grimm, is relentless.

The elite had climbed up to the man's back and started destroying the armor protecting the back of the man's head. The leader attempted a dual stab at his exposed neck, but was stopped by the man grabbing his head and flinging him towards the wall next to Union. He landed on his stomach and laid there for a while.

"You alright?" His commander asked weakly, still sitting there due to his injuries.

The specialist didn't respond, holding his USP match under his stomach for a surprise attack.

The man he was waiting for walked towards them, glaring at them with all of his hate. But his face suddenly devolved into one of pain as both his knees _exploded_ and he fell down.

"**ARGH, WHO THE FU-**" His words were cut off as Celeste's spear blade entered through the back of his head and exited out of his mouth.

Celeste stared at the dead body with rage, before it made way to surprise, then shock.

Union stared at her as she placed her hands to her face, as if horrified at what she did. She trembled and stepped back from the body with a wobble.

The Specialist Leader looked at her as well, though more on her mental state than what she did.

Celeste saw Union walk up to her. She saw his mouth open to speak, but she didn't hear anything as she fell down to her knees. He was quick to catch her, he was about to ask if she was ok until he heard her sobbing. Hesitant, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged slightly.

"I-I killed him." Her voice was shaking just like her.

"_He_ isn't _him_. It was just a...puppet. It's not him." Union attempted to explain with a soft voice.

"How do you know?!" She snapped her head to face him, her eyes filled with tears. "He remembered us, Union! He knows that you killed him! It was _him_. He isn't a puppet, he came back."

She looked at her bloodied gloved hands as she said that. Union hadn't thought about that, but looking for an explanation will have to wait.

"I'm a murderer." She said, crying after saying that.

"No, you're not. You're a huntress." He replied.

"We don't kill people." She shot back.

"Yeah, they protect them. Isn't that what you did?" Union asked, smiling as he hugged her tighter.

"You killed him, but didn't you do that to protect someone?" He wiped a few tears from her cheek.

"I-I..." She couldn't speak as she sobbed again, still not getting over the fact she took a life to save one. But she seemed to be recovering, if her hugging back and burying her face on Union's shoulder was anything to go by.

"Sir?" The Specialist leader spoke, and only then did Union noticed the small crowd that gathered around them. "We're close to the core, one more hallway and an elevator up should do it."

Union nodded and turned his head to the quietly sobbing Celeste. "Can you stand? We have to move."

She did stand, a bit wobbly in her footing but was manageable. She wiped some tears off her eyes.

"Celeste?" The specialist leader asked. She turned her head towards him. "Thanks for the save."

She nodded at him, and he nodded back. Union stood up from his position and applied another dose of the healing juice thing despite his injuries screaming not to.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." Union announced.

**~~~END~~~**

**Looks like Union's skills of being a good brother had another use in this world. **

**This chapter took way more time than I thought, probably got a little carried away with the fight scene****.**

**Also, group started with four squads of Combine Soldiers, Two squads of Elites, and two squads of Specialists.**

**Now, half a soldier and shotgunner remain, six elites, and eight specialists.**

**Now responding to my favorite guest reviewer.**

**RandomGuest: Yeah, being outnumbered in the enemy's base sucks. I hate walking in on the enemy's spawn!**

**Also strongest NPC? QTG INVINCIBLE NPC WOULD LIKE TO KNOW YOUR LOCATION. Then again, not a VJ NPC I think.**

**But there is still others out there.**

**Anyways, hopefully I'll see you guys and gals**** next?**


	21. RWBY's Mod P2C8

**Welcome to the finale of the Citadel Saga. The next chapter will be epilogue and end to the part two, which was sort of short.**

**Oh yeah, since Celeste doesn't have a semblance because of plot reasons (jk, it's actually just me forgetting to give her one.) **

**I want you guys to suggest via review button what's her semblance gonna be.**

**But right now, on to the long chapter!**

Celeste stuck to Union like a child with its parent, holding his left arm for some support. She had stopped crying and started walking by herself, but she couldn't handle using her weapon after it ended someone's life. Union was a bit down himself since Celeste being affected by taking someone's life had taken a toll on her and him? If he didn't know that the people here were people and not AI, then he'd probably do something amoral in exchange for power.

Maybe Celeste wasn't the murderer, instead, it's him.

"Hold." The Specialist leader raised his fist, the whole group stopped on the hallway they were just walking on.

"We're reaching the core room, get ready to breach." While the soldiers got ready for contact, Union looked at Celeste with a worried gaze.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked her. She gazed at her sidearm, then her weapon behind the leader.

"I...don't think I'm ready to hold a weapon again..." Celeste looked away and released her grip on his wrist to hug herself.

He nodded. "It's okay. Just...get ready when it happens."

She looked hesitant but nodded back. "I'll try."

Union drew his AR2, looking over the group. The last Combine soldier had a Citadel Guard's shield on his left hand, an AR2 given by an Elite on his right. The shotgunner still had his default weapon. Five Elites still had their AR2, with some of them having a shield or a sword. One of them had the SMG he traded with the soldier, opting to dual-wield it with the pistol he had.

Half the specialists had shields on them, the other half had their default weapons while having some melee weapons for anything getting too close.

The ones with shields lead the team, stopping on the corner leading to the entrance. After a few hand gestures, they raised their shields in front of them and rounded the corner, facing their shields on the entrance. Sure enough, a few turrets were waiting and fired their ammunition on the enemy.

The shields proved to be an invaluable asset, as they blocked the pulse rounds from reaching them. They also are a good cover for those brave enough to be in the hailstorm of bullets. One elite pointed his AR2 on the ceiling, angling it so it would go towards the turrets. The dark energy ball zigzagged up and down the hallway, closing in the entrance where the turrets sat.

The ball bowled the through the turrets and promptly exploded, but the deed was done and the group advanced. Union stuck close to Celeste, while also being in the front to go first.

Union was the first one to enter and got zapped by the laser tool used by the engineers. He turned to the engineer, a young man with black hair and blue eyes. He retaliated with his AR2 and shot him dead. His partner, who was a woman with brown hair and orange eyes, was behind Union. She was about to shoot her pistol, but was stopped when a dust bullet got her gun hand.

Union threw a quick glance to the side, noticing it was Celeste with her Sidearm. He ended the engineer quickly with a burst from his weapon. The rest of his group walked in, surveying the area. Union walked to Celeste and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for the save." He smiled.

She nodded. "You're welcome." She still sounded hollow.

Union withdrew his hand from her shoulder. "You'll get out of this soon. Don't worry."

He looked around the room. It was a rectangular room with a high ceiling, a large turned-off display screen was above a few control panels. There was two doors in each side. The Specialist Leader looked at the door they just entered from, before grabbing the laser tool from the first engineer. He walked over to the downed turrets.

Union saw him mess with the internal workings of the turret, before the turret flashed green, then red, then orange. The specialist leader brought the turret upright and looked at Union for a while. He pointed the turret's gun at him, which made Union jump and panic. But the turret didn't shoot at him, nor did it flash any warning.

The leader turned the turret so it overlooked the hallway they just came from. He walked over to the next one and reprogrammed that one too. After the positioning was done, the specialist leader looked at the group.

"Let's clear the rooms." He ordered, walking towards the door with some specialists following him.

The others went to the other door, so Union and Celeste followed the leader. The specialist leader, after issuing an order through the radio, pushed the button to open the door. The shield users walked out first, blocking out the bullets thrown at them. The opposing forces were mostly engineers with metropolice-level weapons, and some Citadel Guards and Soldiers.

The energy source of the core was in the center of the large room they just exited to. It was a large red,ball contained by rotating, revolving, and spinning rings, it also had a small speck of black inside it. The catwalk was far enough away to avoid the core should it become unstable and grow in size. On the opposite side of the room the group just exited out, a similar building sat except it had a window to show off the core from the inside.

The two forces in the room battled it out, with the ones guarding the red core being severely outgunned. Union shot down a Citadel Soldier trying to shoot at the sides of the shield user he was behind. After the more competent fighters got shot down, the engineers ran towards the building with the window for safety. The two halves of Union's group prepared to breach the doors.

The doors opened after some meddling with the button, and Union shot down the ones with weapons. The room was identical to the other one, but it had the window instead of the display screen. The rest of the group neutralized the leftovers. Union checked his objectives tab again, going through the still-damaged menu.

**Objective Update!**

**Connect with**** the core to begin the process.**

**Good luck!**

'_I have to touch that? Does the system not realize what happens when you touch the damn thing in the game?' _He grimaced as he closed the menu.

"I think I have to touch the thing. You guys should bunker down." He suggested to the group.

The specialist leader nodded as he began picking out people to be in the opposite building. Union looked at the core with uncertainty, before going out the door.

Celeste stepped forward to follow him, but the Specialist leader stopped her. "He'll need you to cover him while he does his thing."

"What is his thing anyway?" She asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Take my word for it." He replied.

She raised a brow. The leader brought out her weapon and held it out for her. "Do you want it?"

Emotions welled up inside her, the feeling of dread holding the weapon was prominent. Half of her mind was telling her 'no', but the other half told her 'yes'. She looked at Union through the window, who pressed a button in a control panel to allow a bridge to bring him to the core. In the end, she grabbed it and gave it a soft gaze.

The elite nodded and looked at the door that'll be the first entry point to the enemies.

**-Line break-**

Union breathed, before shaking his head. "This is so fucking stupid."

He looked at the red core. Without the rings, the core was a bit more unstable. It was still contained due to the mere presence of the rings.

He sighed. "Alright. 1...2..."

Three. He touched the core with his fingers first, after receiving no feedback, he pushed it in deeper. After making an overused joke that is 'that's what she said' he submerged his hand inside the core. He suddenly felt weird, as if he was experiencing a high-altitude headache. He grabbed his head with his other hand, massaging it.

**Connection established!**

**Collecting data of user to make connection obsolete...**

**Data collected!**

**Beginning Recovery Phase One...**

**1%**

Union looked at the words infront of him, having to squint due to his headache. He brought out his AR2 for safety, though he took much more concentration due to the bloody headache of his.

Then by his luck, he started hallucinating or so he thought. He was standing in a blank white room, like that one place in gm_construct. A few lines of red code started flying past him, then more followed. They started combining infront of him, spinning like a tornado made of code.

A 15 year old girl with pale skin, short black hair, and red eyes formed infront of him. She had a dark grey long-sleeved shirt, a red skirt, black knee socks, and black shoes. Union noted one thing: she looked _pissed_.

"_What do you think_ you're _doing?_" She seethed, a slight echo in her voice. A dark energy ball spawned when she opened up her hand in preparation.

"Uh..." Union tried looking for an escape, but there was none.

She glared at him before throwing the ball at him. He ducked, but had to dodge the other ones. After sidestepping another dark energy ball, he saw himself in the path of the girl's charge with a katana made of Combine metal on her hands.

Then the weirdest thing happened, the white room turned into gm_construct. Union looked around for the girl because priorities, and found her shortly after jumping out from the pool and holding a rocket launcher in her hands.

He immediately ran away from that, going to the weird garage thing. The rocket blew up behind him and the explosion got him flying forward. After going down the stairs to the basement, he ran down the hallway. But when Union passed the door leading to the colorable room, he got yanked inside of said room.

But the scenery changed again and he was on a grassy field. Looking around, he saw the word 'FLATTYWOOD' on the far mountains. Due to that, he looked around some more and found the structure. But then when he started walking towards it, a _million_ VTOL gunships flew towards him from the structure, with the girl leading the swarm.

Like any sane person, he ran away from the things that are going to kill him. A rocket exploded behind him and he fell. He then found himself in a dark place that just screams danger.

"Aw shit! Come on, turn the damn flashlight on!" He screamed to himself.

_Click!_

"Oh, thank god." Union sighed in relief. The relief vanished as he saw the concrete floor and brick walls.

"Oh god no, not this map." He said to himself in dread.

He walked around The Maze, which various people in the GMod community used for spooky jumpscare NPCs. Union never downloads this map, because he never needed it in the first place. But he did saw other people use it.

He rounded a corner and found a dead-end. "Fuck! Not what I wanted."

When he turned back, he heard a shrill and unnerving scream somewhere. It made him panic and run away from the source as fast as possible, but when he reached a particularly long hallway, things happened.

A male citizen NPC was blocking his path and in a map like this, it just means death. Union gritted his teeth and started walking towards the near corner leading to another hallway. But the citizen suddenly snapped its head backwards, a disgusting sound accompanied it, to face Union. The citizen's eyes were white and they felt like they were staring into his soul.

After Union got creeped out, the thing just _screams_ like he stepped on a Lego and started lag walking towards Union. The latter was startled and got pinned down by the thing smashing into him. It started flailing like a ragdoll stuck on a door, screaming all the while, and Union was getting barraged by flying limbs. Union pushed it off him and stood up while it spazzes out.

He ended the thing with a boot through the head. Then similar screams erupted somewhere and Union took that as a signal to just run. He stumbled across a door, which definitely wasn't in the OG map, and he heard heavy footsteps behind him, so he opened it, ran inside, and locked it. The door simply lead to another hallway, Union looked back and faced the door.

Then he heard _music_. It sounded familiar...what was that song again?

The door flew off its hinges and went over Union's head.

"**SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME**" A t-posing Shrek came through the hallway and ran...I mean _slid_ its way to the 100% spooked Union running away.

"OH MY GOD, WHY?!?!?!?" He screamed as the Shrek came after him.

He reached a large room, which definitely wasn't in the OG map, with a lot of boxes and decided to hide behind one of the larger ones. The Shrek passed by him, but not before shouting 'Donkey!' and sliding away. After that...ehem...interesting encounter, Union sighed a big sigh of relief.

"Why~" He breathed before escaping the box room and back into the maze.

And he reached another long hallway, and there was this skeleton on the ground. It rose up when Union approached it and started doing a dance, which then it brought out a trumpet and Union knew exactly what this one was and stole its instrument. It slumped and walked away into the darkness like a child losing its pet.

Union felt bad at the display, then his flashlight flickered. "Damn thing." He muttered, while trying to fix it by hitting the side of his head.

A few tries later, it started working again. When he shined the flashlight on the ground ahead of him, he saw black shoes. He knew exactly who that was. He looked up and glared at the girl's stoic face.

"This is the _last_ time you're going to push me around, little girl." He sneered, holding the trumpet with both hands like a sword.

She raised a brow before drawing her weapon. And when she charged, the scenery switched to the white room.

Union was so ready for sweet, sweet revenge as he parried the katana and retaliated with his own strike.

**-Line Break, Time Skiperoo-**

Celeste hid behind the corner of the entrance, using her spear to get the turrets back upright. Two specialists were behind the turrets with their shields, covering the other two specialists behind them.

"How long is Union going to take?" She asked the leader.

The elite broke off cover and fired a burst on a charging soldier, killing him. "I don't know, but what I do know is that it is almost done." He replied.

"I hope so." She peeked over the corner, noticing some guards smart enough to use their shields to rush them.

A grenade was rolled up towards them, blowing them up as the grenade climaxed.

For some reason, the opposing side stopped shooting. Shortly after, a massive sword flew and shoved away the turrets and specialists infront of the entrance, sticking itself in a control panel. A futuristic black knight smashed into the panel next to its sword. It propped its head up at the people in the room and grabbed the sword from the panel without much effort.

Realizing the danger the knight posed, the leader called the specialists with him to attack the knight from a distance while he and Celeste distracted it. The knight strode towards its challengers _menacingly_ like Mr. X does, not even minding the rounds bouncing off its armor when the specialists shot at it. Celeste was the first to attack, but found out that the knight was faster than it acted and shoved her away almost instantly when she tried poking it.

The leader was behind the knight and attempted a slash, but the knight saw that coming and bashed away the swords the specialist leader was carrying. The elite drew his AR2 and shot at the helmet, but that proved to be ineffective as the armor was as resistant as everything else in the knight's body.

So, the leader used the alt-fire, and it staggered the knight a bit as it tried to block the ball of dark energy. Just when the knight recovered, Celeste shot some Ice dust bullets on its feet, immobilizing it. That served some purpose as the black knight will take more time to break out of the ice, enough for the specialist leader to retrieve one of his swords and stab it into the knight's back.

However, the sword encountered major resistance and slid downwards off to the armor and at the same time, the knight broke off its icy shoes and backhanded the recovering elite. Celeste tried to stab the knight while its distracted and failed as her opponent sidestepped the attack and lift her off her feet by grabbing her head.

The specialist leader just recovered from the backhand, only to go back down as Celeste was thrown onto him. The specialists with them tried their luck, only to fail just like them. The knight hummed, and walked out of the building and into the core room. The Citadel Sentinels came through the the building and held the intruders at gunpoint.

It was the same situation at the other building, except without the Mr. X knight encounter.

The black knight was on the catwalk that lead to Union's unresponsive body, and prepared its sword. But in a moment of sheer speed, Union released his hand from the core, and launched a Strider laser at the knight. The blast staggered the knight into the wall, the girl Union was fighting appeared next to the knight in her red hologram form looking incredibly damaged as she flickered.

The knight looked up from its downed position, and saw his opponent.

Union's eyes were glowing cyan or light blue, like the color of the supercharged Gravity Gun. He stared down at the knight, and towards the opening doors as Citadel Sentinels walked in. All eyes were trained on him, as well as guns. Union stared around the room, looking at the various enemies present. Then, he cracked a smile, thinking about how he'll kick their asses...

Not.

"Oh, I'm not dealing with this." Union said out loud, seemingly poking the air once.

A loud shimmering sound was heard and a huge blue shockwave erupted from the core and covered the room.

In the most not spectacular way, the Citadel Inhabitants flinched and held their heads in agony. The knight had the least dramatic response, as it just knelt down and held its head. The girl had the most dramatic response to the point she was crying and Union felt a bit bad. Luckily for them, the fiasco was over as the whole room's lights turned from red to the cold blue the Citadel was known for.

The Citadel Inhabitants' red colors on their uniforms faded to cyan as their demeanor changed, feeling like they hadn't even fought against each other. The girl's hologram form and the core turned to the cold blue color as well. Union's eyes stopped glowing and suddenly he felt like he got hit by a car. Which felt like how he first '_respawned', _except the fact he also felt like collapsing.

Union's surviving group were freed by the suddenly friendly enemies and walked into the control room to check out what happened. Celeste saw Union among the Sentinels and pushed herself through the crowd. Once she was through, she walked towards Union, who was looking at the knight taking care of the girl. So since Union was distracted, he got pleasantly startled when a hug happened, but he recovered and slowly returned it.

"It's finished." Celeste whispered loud enough for Union to hear.

"Mhm." He hummed, pulling away from the hug as the specialist leader approached him.

"Sir, since we regained control." The leader started. "Permission to move in here, there is a lot of equipment back at the camp and we got some valuable stuff in there."

"We can't get the camp go to waste though...might as well use it for something." Union placed his hand on his chin in thought.

"A Fall-back base? Not many knows where it is, except the village near it. So we can use it as a hideout."

"Alright."

Celeste yawned out of nowhere, her eyes drooping as she leaned on her weapon for support.

"Well, uh. Maybe we should get Celeste back home first?" Union suggested. "She's probably going to fall over, so we gotta hurry."

"I'm not sleepy, I'm tired." She mutters loudly.

"Uh-huh?" He raised a brow, before cracking a smile. "I think she's delirious." He whispers to the specialist leader.

"If you're looking for sleep, there's a bedroom available." The three of them looked at the speaker, which was the girl sitting on the knight's shoulder.

"We can take you there."

"Alright, take us there." Union nodded at them. She nodded back, her knight turning back to the building where he messed up Celeste and the specialists plus their leader.

"Since I don't need to sleep. I'll organize the transfer of equipment." The specialist leader informed Union, who nodded.

"Wish you luck."

_~~~Time skip~~~_

"Here it is." The girl disappeared from her spot on the knight's shoulder and reappeared on the table next to the large bed.

"Wait, why do you guys need beds?" Union asked after walking in the room, Celeste was behind him, staring at the window that showed Vale in the distance.

"We can choose to sleep or not, but since we've been pretty dormant without much action, we did sleep." The girl explained.

"Oh."

"Um, there's only one bed." Celeste spoke out. Union paled at the mention of that.

"Yeah? So?" The girl cocked her head to the side.

"We aren't sharing the bed."

"The bed is big enough for you two to have your own space."

Celeste looked at the bed, gauging its size. It actually was big enough just like the girl said. However, she moved a lot when she's asleep on a bed and she couldn't afford any...accidents.

"If you are still uncomfortable. You can still just sleep in the floor, I'm pretty sure both of you can do that." The girl chirped from the silence.

"The floor does _look_ comfy." Union muttered. "Celeste, you should take the bed." He looks at her.

But she shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. You go."

The girl knew exactly what was going to happen, and decided to put a stop to it. "Just put a pillow between yourselves, so you'll know not to go there."

The two were uncertain about that, shuffling awkwardly.

"I'll leave you two to resolve this on your own." The blue hologram disappeared and reappeared back on the knight's shoulder, the two closed the door before Celeste and/or Union tried to object.

They looked at each other, waiting for someone to say something.

Suffice to say, their drowsiness caught up to them, with the two agreeing on sharing the bed.

Union took off his gloves and boots, reminding himself to go experiment with the Playermodel Selector to find out how new clothing are handled.

He got himself on the left side of the bed and placed the blanket over his body, leaving his head exposed. He noticed Celeste in the dark, without her jacket, removing her gloves and boots.

Union looked away and closed his eyes, ready to meet the next day. He felt the bed shake, which he interpreted as Celeste getting herself on the bed. He then felt a gush of wind and a soft thump near him, it was the pillow that the girl suggested to put between them.

The two fell asleep quickly, overcomes by the sheer work they had just done.

And they will do much more in the coming day.

**~~~END~~~**

**I actually planned for the Specialist Leader, who is also known as Specialist 1-1, to die this chapter. But I didn't want the new allies to die from Union's rage so...**

**Also planned for Union noticing Celeste undressing during the last scene, but chose wisely and looked away.**

**Also also, the chapter was actually going to be Union and the group arriving on the core, to which they get ambushed and the knight takes Celeste hostage and the girl threatens to kill her. While the Union and the girl were talking, Specialist 1-1 touches the core which brings back Union's control.**

**Two problems I have with this. First, Celeste still hadn't gotten over her kill, so I didn't want her to be subject to getting pushed around. So I used Union instead. Second, since the bond is a better way to say 'pOwEr oF FriEnDShip' I decided not to do it and let Union actually do the work.**

**Responding to that one guest review.**

**RandomGuest: I'm pretty sure the VJ Default test NPC not being able to die is an intended feature, in case shenanigans happen.**

**Oops, I forgot to remove that part. I could just say half a combine squad but...I wanted to be specific and that happened XD.**

**In an unrelated note, the reason this chapter took way too long was the fact Halo: Reach got released to PC at December 3 which was coincidentally was my birthday! So I had a lot on my hands.**

**Next chapter: Union gets his powers back, with a different spawning mechanism due to the presence of the Citadel which is basically a massive factory. He and Celeste then goes down to the Vale defense line to talk with the Valean Army's commander. When they are there, the NPCs hold a meeting over the mysterious relic they found...**

**Again guys and gals, please suggest what Celeste's semblance should be! I'm not good at coming up with semblance.**

**So... I'll see you guys next?**


	22. RWBY's Mod P2C9

**J****ust a clear up from last chapter. The relic won't be found, but the room containing it will.**

**S****o people have suggested about Celeste's semblance. One is something about pineapples, another a healing semblance, one with the power of using Dark Energy, one with harnessing electricity, and the last one is a portal semblance using the same portal system of Portal's portal gun.**

**Man, that was a lot of portals on that one.**

**So, um...enjoy this epilogue! And BTW, there will probably be a short Christmas chapter.**

**I hope, I'll work on it.**

Union laid on his side on the bed, still asleep. In contrast, Celeste was awake and ready to do today's job, which was communicating with the Valean army's commander down at the defense line.

She sighed, and sat down on a chair next to a table. A small shimmering sound was caught by Celeste's ear and she turned to the source, the girl from last night appeared on the table beside her.

"You could just wake him up yourself." The girl suggested, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Celeste gave the girl a glance, before closing her eyes and exhaling. She stood up from the chair and walked towards Union. She placed a hand on his shoulders, and shook him slightly. He grumbled, and faced away from where Celeste was.

"Union." She said smoothly, just like how a mother would to her child in the same situation. "Wake up, we have things to do."

"What time is it?" He asked groggily, his eyes were still closed and his position was unchanged.

Celeste looked at the girl next to her, who held up six fingers using her hands. "It is 6:00 AM." Celeste answered.

He flipped over to lay on his back, before sitting up. He stretched for a bit, before yawning. "Alright. I'll get ready."

She nodded, before walking out of the door, which left Union and the girl alone. Union got out of bed and sat down on the chair due to his grogginess.

"Union?" The girl asked.

He turned to her. "Hm?"

"You can access your Playermodel menu again. It can save you the trouble."

Union thought over what she said, before pretending to enlarge a rectangle using his hands to open up the menu.

**[Garry's Mod Menu]**

**Spawn Menu**

**Context Menu**

**Console**

**Workshop**

**Addons**

He selected 'Context Menu' and an interface appeared. He selected his Playermodel tab and checked out what he had. There was a lot of new models, like the models of the people he and/or his NPCs killed, his new clothes, and the new clothing from the Citadel occupants. He selected the default Combine Elite Playermodel and switched the player color to Cyan.

He gave himself a look over, getting vibes from when he first came here. Union stood up from the chair and walked to the door leading outside, Celeste was leaning on the wall next to the door. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"You..." She glanced at him, before snickering. "...look like you gained weight."

Union crossed his arms. "Hey, at least there is something between the bullet and my vital organs."

Celeste just nodded, her laughs devolving into a smile. "Well," she started, "are we ready to go?"

It was his turn to nod. "Mhm."

_~~~Time skiperooni~~~_

A Citadel Dropship flew out of one of the many hangars the Citadel had, followed by two Synth Dropships and four Synth Gunships. Union was in the Citadel Dropship with Celeste and a squad of Elites, waiting for the cue that signaled their arrival.

In the cabin Union was in, there was two rows of seats on the walls, the rows were cut off at the middle by a door that slides open when needed. A panel sat on the back end of the cabin, which was the controls for the side turrets outside the dropship. On the other end, was the door leading to the cockpit.

Union saw the lights on the cabin flash blue, a Combine Elite that was close to the door went to the handle. The lights flashed green and the door was opened, he felt a gush of cold wind on his skin before he went out of the Dropship. They were greeted by snow, the remains of buildings, carcasses of various vehicles and machines, and some dead bodies, which belonged to both sides.

There were decomposing remains of soldiers wearing the Valean army uniform and non-decomposing remains wearing the Citadel Soldier or Guard outfit. It was easy to tell which owned which as the NPCs never gather the fallen, and the scarcity of Valean corpses.

Up ahead from the landing zone, was a wall made of cement and hard material. Union could see vague shapes of humanoid figures standing on the wall and some flags embroidered with Vale's emblem. He looked to the side, seeing a pair of Combine Soldiers holding up a big sign that said:

_'WE WANT TO TALK, NO FIGHTING PLEASE__'_

After seeing it out in the open, he winced at how odd that sounded. Some shapes on the wall disappeared, then a gate opened to reveal a squad of Valean Soldiers, and two noteworthy men.

One looked to be in Celeste's age. He was wearing a black trenchcoat, over a black undershirt, with a silver belt fastened over black pants. He had a mean looking assault rifle on his back, two knives hung from each of his sides. He looked like some modern vampire/demon hunter, especially with his grey hair and purple eyes that were darker than Celeste's.

The other was a man who _seemed_ to be in the same age as the Atlas General. He was wearing a green and brown uniform that looked like what the Atlas General wore. He had a scabbard for a saber on his side.

The general walked to Union until he was in arm's reach, the two groups stared at each other. The general looked at Celeste, who was behind Union. Once they made eye contact, she walked forward in front of Union.

The huntsman next to the general smiled. "I thought you were joking when you said that tower was going to change."

Celeste smiled back. "You thought wrong then."

He laughed. "Guess I did, didn't I General?"

The man in question nodded. "I wasn't expecting you to make contact with..."

The general paused, looking behind Celeste. "...a mercenary army."

She had a split second of confusion on her face until it disappeared, knowing that they didn't know who Union actually is.

"Yes, I had ties with them. They were willing to help once they knew what I was doing." She lied. If she was honest, it was the other way around.

"I can vouch for that." Union played along, stepping forward.

The huntsman raised a brow at him and the general faced Union. "I assume you are the leader of this mercenary army?"

The man in question nodded. "Yes, I am."

"I am General Birch," The general started. "I lead Vale's Defense Force."

"Nice to meet you, my name is...Combine."

"'Combine'? That's peculiar."

"It is and I'm sure we can talk about this later on."

"Perhaps, we have matters to attend to."

"I agree with the fat guy too." The huntsman said.

Celeste laughed, the general quirked a brow, Union sighed and the man who said it was confused.

**Meanwhile...**

"Where are we going?" The specialist leader asked, following the knight.

The girl appeared on the knight's shoulder. "Down."

The leader tilted his head like a confused dog. "What's 'down'?"

"You'll see."

The elite looked at the shaft he was on, currently in an elevator going down with the knight and the girl.

"I have to ask, what else does this Citadel do?" He questioned.

"Aside from housing an army, it can make them. It is also the source of Union's power." The girl seemed to enjoy the topic. "We can use this tower to regulate his abilities. If we set it to overdrive, Union can become a lot more powerful."

"By how much?"

"His perception of time will be slower, which means he has faster reflexes. He doesn't get tired, he hits hard, he doesn't need a toolgun or a physics gun, or even a menu. Basically, he does everything with his mind."

The elevator stopped and the trio walked through a hallway, passing by a squad.

"The catch?" The leader inquired.

"It's only for a short amount of time, three hours at best and an hour at worst. Should his opponent be too many, much more powerful or just good at repelling him, they can easily kill him should the time of power end. He gets exhausted immensely, and the tower will have to be rebooted." She explained.

"How long?"

"A month. During then, everything gets disconnected. NPCs have to rely on their senses and short range communications, and the tower will be in a bad state."

The specialist looked back on his memory, remembering the disconnected comms. It had costed four squads and synths, they were those that didn't receive his call to rendezvous back to him.

"I see." He looked at the hallway infront of him, hearing a strider cannon go off. "What is that about?"

The girl didn't need to reply, as the hallway lead them to a large room with an out-of-place, brown, intricately designed door. A strider, artillery cannons, a squad of rebels and soldiers with C4s and explosives, an Antlion Guardian, Barney, Alyx, and two Zombines.

The strider kept shooting the door with its Warp Cannon, with little effect that lead to a mere black spot. The artillery cannons shot strider lasers at the door, which ended up making the black spot even larger. The soldiers planted their C4s and explosives, and backed away. The Combine Soldiers held a detonator, while the rebels held RPGs.

When the C4s exploded, the rebels, cannons, and strider shot all at once at the door. The smoke cleared, and the door was untouched, the only effect the explosion had was just an even bigger black spot.

"That's a strong door." The specialist leader remarked.

The girl said nothing about his remark. "Do you feel it?" She asked.

"I did."

What he felt was an otherworldly, almost magical, feeling resonating from the door. It confused him to no end.

"There is something inside that door, and it feels foreign to this world." The girl said.

"What is this 'something'?" He inquired.

She jumped down from her knight's shoulder. "I don't know, it's undecipherable. Whatever it is, it feels...out of place."

He nodded. "We have to inform Union about this."

"We might have to, it may explain why he is in here in the first place."

The specialist leader looked at the door, still being hammered by relentless assault. "It better be."

**And that's over! For now...I have to work on the Christmas special!**

**(Updated this chapter because I forgot to respond to RandomGuest)**

**RandomGuest: The maze is actually filled with dead memes, spooky.**

**Normally, he would get disintegrated. But he didn't, because why would the system lead the user to their death?**

**Thanks for the suggestion!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please tell me if there were any spelling or grammar errors here, or scenes that feel a bit weird, I'll fix them up.**

**Speaking of fixing up...I should fix up the Part 1 chapters.**

**See you next?**


	23. RWBY's Mod Christmas Special

_In the far future, probably long after RWBY's Mod's events..._

"All I'm saying is that we shouldn't act rash." A cool and calm voice spoke out.

"What you're saying is cowardly!" Another voice replied angrily.

Union, in his Elite model, looked at the two towering humanoid shaped figures timidly. The two have been arguing in this alleyway for what felt like an hour now, and he isn't the type to break up fights between two colossal aliens when a building is burning nearby.

After a few minutes of more arguing, the angry one of the two ended the conversation while saying something about the calmer one not being able to understand. When the angry one left the alleyway, the calmer one sighed and looked over to Union.

"Sorry, Sir Combine. Sir Iratus is just a bit heated after that last attack." He said exasperatedly.

Union shook his head. "It's fine Frigus, I don't mind at all."

Frigus cocked his head sideways, his glowing neon blue eyes showing his confusion. "Are you sure? You feel...troubled, deeply too."

"It's not him, nor you. It's just me, I'll be fine though." The GModder waved away the alien's concerns.

Frigus relented. "Alright..." He trailed off, before continuing. "You can go now, Sir Combine. We won't need your services until tomorrow, so have a good night's rest."

Union nodded. "I'll see you soon then."

The two went their opposite ways, with Union passing through multiple streets filled with very colorful signs and advertisements. He passed through an alleyway, and after making sure nothing will see him, he changed his model back to his Part Two model. Union then entered a building, which was a bar. Union sat down on one of the chairs infront of the counter and ordered the alien equivalent of a beer.

He drank a bit from it and wiped his mouth as he placed it back on the counter. A few more swigs, he got a bit drowsy. Feeling the effects, he laid his head down on the counter, using his arms as a cushion.

_"Union! That's..." He heard her say in surprise._

_"I saw you looking at this a bit too dreamily. So I bought it." He replied, as she looked at her gift._

_He felt her hug him in gratitude moments later. "But, why?"_

_"Because it's Christmas." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"What?" _

A loud thump was heard and felt by Union. He opened his eyes and straightened up on his chair, realizing he fell asleep and noticing the bartender had its fist on the counter while laughing with a patron. The GModder called to the bartender and paid for his drink. When he was close to the exit, a female alien tugged on his shirt sleeve with a seemingly seductive gaze directed on him.

"Hey there." The alien started...

...and was shot down when Union brought up his left hand and showed her his wedding ring as he very bluntly said. "I'm married."

He walked out of the door after that.

Union passed through the crowds, until he found the gate leading to the outside. The gate was huge, but was dwarfed by the walls surrounding the city. The structures in this city were gigantic to fit the growing population here, most buildings close to getting past the Citadel's height.

A few guards were stationed at the gate entrance. They looked like something from the Half-Life 2 beta or some post-apocalyptic city, which is basically where Union was in right now. Once he went over to the door to the side of the gate, a guard approached him and asked for a card. Union grabbed the card from his pocket and showed it, the guard nodded and let him out.

Union's boot stepped on sand, and he looked out to the far distance for the dark blue tower. When he found it, he started walking through the sandy hills and passed through some roads. A hover car sped through the road, almost hitting Union. The latter didn't seem to mind as he continued his walk.

He looked out to the sky and his surroundings. It was mostly a desert filled with a lot of hills, a network of canyons and some plateaus dotting the desert. The sky was a gradient of dark purple, black and blue with two moons and a planet with an asteroid ring far away in space, but close enough to see it in this planet. A few ships were in the sky, flying to and from the city, which can still be seen in clear detail from where Union was.

Soon, he started daydreaming to pass the time.

_"Brother?" His sister looked at him, sometimes peeking at the guests._

_"Yes?" He replied._

_"What did you wish for Christmas?"_

_He placed a hand to his chin. "Hmm...silence?"_

_"But how can you hear the songs then?"_

_"That's exactly the reason why I wanted silence."_

Boy, was he wrong. He wanted to hear the annoying carols being sung now. Who can blame him? He's homesick, tired, and always busy, as the past Christmas days weren't spent on the holiday itself, instead it was either filled with brooding, blood, or meetings respectively.

A sudden rumble was picked up by Union's ears, it was close but sounded distant. So he stopped and waited for his opponent to come.

The ground infront of him exploded, showering him with sand. A worm, that looked even bigger than Frigus or Iratus, came out of the hole it created to attack Union. It had a lot of teeth and mandibles, as if it was expecting a bigger and better meal. It screeched at him, before going back down under the ground.

It resurfaced behind him. In a flash, Union has a large sword and jumped towards the worm, leaving a slight crater from where he stood, slicing the upper part of its mouth I half. But he wasn't done, yet. In one motion, he faced the worm, who was screeching very loudly in pain, and threw a strider laser at it.

Union landed on the ground with a slight thud, an explosion and a slight sizzling sound can be heard from behind him, before continuing his silent walk.

_~~~Time skip~~~_

"Sir?" A pale man, who looked like he gotten involved with a lot of surgery, that had an outfit that seemed to be a cross of a janitor and a Combine Elite eyed Union's posture. "The Dropship was at the city hours ago, why did you walk?"

He said nothing, only opening the door to his room and entering it. The man sighed, before hearing the elevator ding again.

Union sat down on a chair near a table with a Combine Computer on it, a large window showing off the outside was behind it. He stared at the date on the computer.

_'December 25, 2619'_

He sighed and slumped further back in his chair, not minding the door to his room being opened. A pair of arms hugged his neck, the left ring finger wearing a wedding ring similar to his. He looked at the one responsible, his cobalt eyes locking with purple ones.

"Union..." He heard her say, as he looked away from her.

"Yes, Celeste?" Union replied to her with a somber tone.

"Are you okay?"

He said nothing, giving her the silent treatment to

"You miss them don't you?" She asked.

He nodded.

She swallowed, before releasing one of her arms to grab something behind her. "I know this isn't enough but...1-1 said it'll help."

A black box was infront of him, held up by her arms. He grabbed it, and gave it a lookover. It seems like a normal box, but when he pressed the center of one of the box's flat surfaces, it reassembled itself into an inconveniently rectangular box. A single button sat on the 'front' of the device.

"Press it." Celeste said softly.

He did and shortly after he heard the song: 'Loneliest Time of Year'. His mind felt pleasant hearing familiar signs of a carol, even though it wasn't about it.

"This is the only one I could find, the others were either incompatible or too old." She explained sheepishly.

"This is fine." Union said suddenly, signs of a smile were slowly becoming noticeable as he hears the song more. "I like the music."

He heard her sigh in relief. "Oh, I could see that." Celeste remarks.

A few minutes were spent listening to the short song and when it did end, Union returned the speaker into its 'normal' form with a satisfied motion. The GModder faced her, his smile mirrored by her own.

She giggled. "When was the last time I saw you smile?" The blonde inquired.

"I guess it was a long time if you're asking like that." He replies, his tired tone gone and replaced with his normal carefree one.

"It was."

"...oh."

She hugs him, and Union returns it. Of course, he knows exactly what day it was and why she gave this to him but as thanks for the gift, he's going to act oblivious and hear those words again.

"Why?" He tried his hardest to sound confused, but it didn't sound right when the words exited his mouth.

Union felt her tense at the question, but she relaxed and he can already feel the smirk on her face.

"Because it's Christmas."

**_~~~END~~~_**

**And it's finished. I did something like this so it wouldn't affect the RWBY's Mod storyline that much.**

**Just so you know, Union's lack of a Christmas celebration isn't the main factor of his angst, it's actually just him being homesick, and being busy all the time.**

**Celebrating Christmas just helped him.**

**And I'm so bad at trying to make it feel like it but in my defense, FFnet's web doc manager is actually driving me insane so I had to finish this quick.**

**I'll update this chapter probably.**

**-Random Inputs-**

**1.) ****I actually planned to have the 'flashbacks' or 'daydreams' be the setting of this chapter, then switch over to Union's current state here.**

**2.) Sandworm was planned to be either a King Ghidorah wannabe or a spider**

**3.) Instead of the seducer, I planned to have her be a pedestrian in need of help fending against thugs in an alleyway. Then the thugs do the classic thing and ask Union if he was her boyfriend. He shows his ring and beats the hell out of the thugs when they get ticked off by his comments. Then pedestrian helps and calls the police, then Union walks away from the scene.**

**4.) Planned to show more of the plot being told here, instead of random tidbits.**

**I have problems with these. The first one was kind of hard to get through, and second didn't matter as they'll both show how much stronger Union became.**

**Third one is kind of overused****. Also in an unrelated note, after P3C1 I'll update P1C1-P1C3 to make them consistent with the P2 and beyond saga.**

**Fourth, I kind of don't want to dump a lot of 'useless' (I'm not sure.) information considering this is _probably_ the only time I'll use this setting.**

**Responding to guests...**

**RandomGuest: It was one hit? It felt like it did massive damage, but not to the point of death. Might need to test it.**

**Internet not found, he'll get it at P3C2 or C1 IDK yet.**

**Doctor Haxs: Thanks :D**

**I was actually surprised that no one had done this, but I guess it is because of balancing issues.**

**So with my adequate writing that gets better the more I write, I am able to make this piece of junk.**

**...Responding finished.**

**Anyways, hope you guys and gals have a good Christmas or holiday, and happy new year!**

**I'll be seeing you all next year, because the FF app decided to pull a middle finger on me and not save my documents. I would be able to write P3C1, if it weren't for this. So I'm going to wait for the next FF app update, which is next year, to write and update.**


	24. RWBY's Mod P3C1

**HEWOOO**

**Ahem, sorry about that. Just like how this chapter took a month long.**

**I'm back! I made most of this chapter through the web version of FF because I decided to not care and make this chapter so you all can find out what I have in store...**

**Anyhow, since the fact you know Celeste and Union are going to be hooking up depending if you read the Christmas special...got any ship names? (God, that sounded weird.) Ship names doesn't have to be about lover's love, it can also be about friendship, family, or you can do it for funsies.**

**Also, concerning Celeste's semblance...I'll probably give her the healing semblance suggested by Gabe2000 (Thanks Gabe) or the ability to harness Dark Energy suggested by RandomGuest (Thanks RandomGuest). I'm still thinking about it.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Just a note: This is more of Union socializing and gaining addons.**

**_-START-_**

_Union opened his eyes, feeling like he is being italicized while floating through space. Speaking of space, the place he was in looked like it. For some odd reason, Union felt like he was being stared down by a great deity. He looked around again to make sure nothing was going to jump him._

_But something interrupted him once he turned his back._

_"RUBY!" _

_A female shout brought Union to face backwards, seeing himself in a frozen forest. Combine Soldiers were present, as well as Striders and gunships. Five squads of Combine Soldiers were laying on the snow-covered ground, unmoving. A Strider corpse had its head ripped open, while another lost an arm and its cannon. A dropship looked like it crashed as its right side was covered with ice._

_The ones that were still alive pointed their weapons at a group of people, most of them injured._

_One was a female, black-haired,__ cat Faunus wearing black and white clothes, she was clutching a wound on her side. __Another one was a white-haired female that wore a white-bluish dress, kneeling with her rapier __on the ground for support. A more yellow and orange clothed female with long yellow hair was on the ground crawling to get to somewhere, she sounded to be the one that shouted._

_Qrow, Union remembered his name, was bleeding on the snow. A farm boy with dark hair and tanned skin was on Qrow's body, shaking him every so often._

_One person stood out from the rest, despite it wearing clothes as white as the snow it was standing on._

_It was Union, pointing his 357 magnum on a girl with silver eyes and a red cape._

_"Hey! Put the gun down!" The real Union attempted to run at his counterpart, but found that he couldn't move. "Oh fuck... no no no. Not one of these."_

_A loud bang came from the fake Union, its gun had traveled upwards from the recoil. The girl was dead, and her friends shouted her name. The fake turned its head towards the real one._

_And that's when the real Union knew that it was a fake because last time he checked, he didn't have black holes for eyes. __The empty-eyed Union pointed its gun on its counterpart, scaring the latter as it pulled the trigger._

_Union closed his eyes tight as he was unable to move his limbs, wherever they are. When he opened them up again, he saw that he was in Vale. Multiple headcrab shells fell upon the city, destroying buildings and letting its occupants free to infect the survivors. Hordes of zombies overran Valean infantry and any sort of defense group. __Armored vehicles were targeted with artillery fired from the nearby Citadel._

_Three Zombines stood over the Vale General, conversing with another before letting a poison headcrab latch on to the general's head._

_"He-" Union's sentence was cut off when he got teleported to a mountainous region._

_An Eastern-esque city was being ravaged by the Resistance members, with some added artillery fire from the Citadel and air support from gunships and choppers. A young blonde with a sword and shield was killed by the cancer resistance squad, allowing a flying sailboat airship to escape. _

_The GModder didn't get a chance to say something as he was teleported. Finding himself in a desert and fearing the worst, he looked around and saw nothing but sand and a smoke pillar. A rumble caused Union to look ahead, and he saw a fuck ton of Antlions with the guards leading the charge. An Antlion Guardian in the middle front of it all roared as it barreled through a wall._

_Union was teleported before he could speak, again. This time he was in a snowy, filled with mountains region. A floating island with a city sitting on top of it was being besieged by Air Synths and vehicles, the ground was also being subject to assault from Union's NPCs. This time, the Combine NPCs were joining the fight._

_He saw his fake again, overlooking the battlefield. Union hears a footsteps behind him, both him and the fake look back._

_"Celeste?" Perplexed, Union squinted to see if was actually her._

_It was. She was also with the Atlesian Specialist, an orange-haired girl with a hammer and an Asian-looking person with two submachine guns. Celeste looked angry, that was understandable, as well as her companions._

_"It's over Union." She snarls as she drew her weapon._

_The scenery and time changed. Right now, her companions were dead and she was still fighting him. After a dodge, Union's fake delivered a cut to her leg with the Citadel Soldier's sword, causing her to kneel. _

_She gasps as the fake stabbed the sword through her stomach, breaking her aura. Union looked on incredulously as Celeste held unto his fake for support, coughing up blood as Union's fake removed the sword from her body. The GModder thought his fake would just shrug her off and leave her to die alone, but it seemed this 'fake' still was and is _him_._

_The idea terrified Union._

_The fake wrapped an arm on her back as he laid her down on the ground, with Union being surprised at his compassionate demeanor still living even when he committed genocide. Celeste's eyes lost their light as they closed peacefully as if she was content that it was him that she died next to. The GModder was quick to acknowledge the small detail as it was crucial to what he about to see next._

_His fake started crying._

_"What the?" Taken aback by the gesture, Union didn't notice he was in a different place until he heard a female voice, that wasn't Celeste._

_"We have gathered all four relics, all __thanks to you Union." A pale woman with black veins in view congratulated his fake, four objects in front of her. "Now, we are ready to commence our revenge. __I hope you are ready."_

_"I am more than just 'ready'." The fake replied, cold and emotionless._

_"Weren't you crying just a minute ago?" Union remarked, noticing the fake's bland voice._

_The four relics suddenly grew bright, catching the GModder off guard._

_Union didn't see what happened next and only that he saw his fake, or rather...him. The fake didn't have black holes for eyes anymore, instead he had Union's cobalt ones and he wasn't an anime boi. He was in a dumpster, which was thankfully clean, the fake sputtered and got out of the trash box. The clouds were grey and pouring down rain upon the disoriented fake._

_The fake ran down a street, which Union recognized. He was back at Earth, on his home. The street looked unchanged, if not a bit deserted. He found himself staring at his apartment as his fake entered it, going through the building until he reached his room._

_His fake knocked on the door._

_And it opened. _

_Union's world just stopped as he looked at who opened it. "H-How long since I was gone? How long was I in Remnant?" He breathed out the question to no one in particular, as no one could hear his thoughts nor his voice._

_"#*!$ :-?" The sole occupant of the apartment spoke out an confused, incomprehensible warble. Her short black hair still as short as ever, while her brown eyes still had its childlike charm to it._

_Union clutched his head after a splitting headache occurred right as the occupant said that. His mind desperately looking for the missing word._

_"My name..." He gasped out, eyes widening as he found out the problem. "...what? Why can't I remember?" He looked back on the events that transpired before the dream._

_He remembered it._

_Union tried again. This time, he recollected the events before he dropped the Citadel._

_He remembered it._

_Union attempted to do it again. Now, he looked back on the life before Remnant._

_He remembered it._

_In a state of frustration and confusion, he racked his mind to find out who he was._

_And only one word came and it didn't help: Union._

_"...What?" He couldn't believe it. Why on Earth can't he remember his name? He knows who he is in clear detail, he just, for some reason, doesn't know what Proper Noun represents him as a whole._

_He was so caught up in his confusion that he didn't realize nor care that his fake was just casually walking down the street, which was now much less deserted, a look of pure bliss in its face as he strolled. When he did realize _and_ care, he saw a sight of long, blond hair._

_"Oh shit." Union breathlessly swore under his breath. __Both he and his fake widened their eyes. The fake's eyes however, without warning, turned back to the black holes whilst pulling out a USP match._

_However, it didn't get a chance to even move the weapon towards its target when it's entire body got torn apart by Union's AR2._

_Out of instinct and realizing that he could move and see his body, Union acted quickly and pulled out his weapon. It resulted in the scenario that happened in the last line. __Though, once he looked up from his weapon, he found himself in a small dark room. Alone with his fake's body, which was barely hanging on with stringy strands of tissue holding it together._

_Union looked at the corpse, his face wrenching in disgust at the gruesome sight. _

_"What the fuck?!" He shouted at what is unfolding before him, h__is face turning into shock as he saw the body rearrange itself with more strands and strings of tissue wrapping around the insides of the separated body parts to pull them back to normal._

_When the fake was finished with its rearrangement it snapped its head towards him, staring into his soul as if he was guilty. After a few unnerving seconds, the fake walked towards Union casually. Out of fear and confusion, Union fired his entire mag into the fake, the dark energy rounds tearing into it like paper._

_The gun clicked, and disgusting sounds of the tissue strands extending out to fix the fake's body were present. Union switched to a Spas-12, unloading a double-barreled shot into his fake's face once it straightened. Brains, blood, and all that disgusting shiz were splattered to the wall behind it, yet its eyes remain._

_The strands were back again, this time they were longer and scooped up the brain matter and leftover tissue. The fake pressed on despite half of its face were missing and still reconstructing, already in arm's reach of Union. Before the aforementioned could load the next shell, the fake grabbed his neck and lifted him up._

_Union saw the face of the fake fully repaired and brought out a stunstick to whack at its face in hopes of letting it release its grip. It didn't, instead, it started choking him. When Union was going to die of suffocation, he was saved. Saved by the fact that his fake threw him to the ground and breaking nearly every bone in his body._

_Union bit back the tears of pain threatening to spill as he attempted to at least stare at his attacker._

_It drew a USP Match, pointing it at Union. "For each choice, there is an outcome. So please, choose wisely." The monotonous voice of the system spoke out._

_The fake pulled the trigger the second it finished, which brought Union out of his dream._

"UNION!" The holographic girl shrieked as the atmosphere of the bedroom turned red in conjunction with her.

The man in question sputtered awake, confused that his right arm was being held by the knight. "Wha-What is it?"

"'What is it'?" The girl repeated, then snapped. "You were trying to commit suicide!" She pointed at his right hand as she said that.

Union looked at the appendage, and seeing a USP match in its grasp. He remembered the words the fake said to him and what it did, which led him to drop the pistol while panicking.

"What the fuck?! Why was I-?!" He cut himself off by looking out the window, seeing that Vale was still at peace and what happened in the dream didn't happen to Vale.

And hopefully the other places.

"Union." The AI called, the knight releasing his grip. "What the hell were you doing?"

"I-I," He stuttered. "I just had a bad dream, I guess."

"I don't think 'bad dreams' result in attempts of suicide."

Union looked down as he contemplated. "I don't either."

The girl gave him a look of pity. "Union, what happened?"

"I don't know."

Union got out of bed and walked out wordlessly. The other two occupants looking at each other as he left.

**-LINE BREAK-**

After calming down and passing by the Specialist Leader he opened a box, looking for stuff that he might've missed as he adjusted his collar. He was dressed in a blue collared, long-sleeved shirt with grey jeans accompanied by a brown belt and black shoes. Continuing the search, the thing he missed was something that irritated him to no end as soon as he found it.

"Are you kidding me?! All this time, I could've gotten a scroll if I had known what they were in the first place!?" Union fumed as he dug through what looked like fifty unopened scrolls.

He pulled out a scroll that had a nice blue color and opened it. The screen lit up, the auto brightness taking effect. Union searched through the various apps that resided inside. After the search was over, he cleaned up the unneeeded and unnecessary things the last owner left in the device.

"Hey, uh?" Union called for the girl, wondering what her name was as he waited if she would respond or not.

Speak of the devil, she appeared. "Yes?"

"Oh. Um, do you know how the 'system' works?" He inquires.

"Mhm I do," she hummed, "why?"

"Do you think you can have the menu interface on this scroll?"

She paused to think for a second, then responded. "I'll see, give the scroll to the person that is approaching to you."

An engineer walked towards Union, who gives the scroll to him. The engineer walked away to a wall, which went down to form a table. The NPC tinkering with the device using his laser tool, until stopping and walking towards Union again. He handed the scroll to the GModder, who nodded in thanks as the engineer went away.

"Thanks." He said, but didn't specify.

"You're welcome." The girl replied.

After that was done, he went to the hangar where a Citadel Dropship was waiting for its passengers. Union sat down on one of the chairs, looking over to the turret panel a Citadel Guard was manning as a squad of four Metropolice officers entered. He felt the dropship rumble slightly as it took off a few seconds after the occupants were all seated, feeling no bumps in the ride afterwards.

Twenty to thirty minutes later, the dropship landed. The CPs ran out of the dropship and into a Combine APC with a larger troop compartment, leaving Union to walk out a bit dazed. The GModder looked up, seeing City Scanners and Hunter Choppers flying around. Union remembered the negotiations and arrangements Vale gave when he saw some of the Hunter Choppers having building material hanging under them, flying towards a tower atleast 70% done he was told.

Back to the topic in his mind, the GModder actually wanted his army to just be a defence force when the Kingdom was in danger of any threat. But since he and the council members know about how Vale's defence was weak and in need of rebuilding, Union's army served as a temporary defence force until the Kingdom recovers.

Thinking about the kingdom, he wonders if any other kingdoms may be in need of help. Atlas can pull their weight, so that's out of the question. Mistral and Vacuo are probably his best bet.

Union walked down a street, hoping to find the bar Qrow showed hi-

_Qrow was laying unmoving on the snow, dying as a blonde screamed for her friend._

Union suddenly felt wobbly and leaned against a wall that belonged to a dust shop, holding his head. When he felt better, the GModder continued his stroll. Though he probably walked into someone as he tried to round a corner, however since he got knocked over that might not be true. Oh, and he was on the floor.

"Ow." A very familiar voice groaned near his chest region, which oddly felt heavy.

"'Ow' might be the right word." Union muttered, wondering why it felt like there was a body on top of him.

He felt a sudden shift of weight being lost as he said that. He looked down and slowly blushed as he was face to face with a certain blonde friend of his. The blonde also acted the same as they did a sort of short staring contest to see who would move first. After what felt like a minute to the two, the blonde scrambled up to her feet and stretched her hand out while apologizing.

"Sorry! I wasn't being careful, are you okay?" Union accepted the outstretched hand and stood up.

_'So, she did fall on top of me. That's the first time that ever happened to me, atleast the first time that wasn't caused by my sister-_

_The sole occupant of the apartmen-_

_'NO, FUCKING STOP.' _Union yelled in his mind.

"It's fine." He said to the blonde, while absentmindedly fighting off whatever part of his mind that wanted to give him mild PTSD.

"Oh, Union! What are you doing here?" Celeste asked, cocking her head sideways.

He was about to ask her the same question when the huntsman from the negotiations was sprinting down the sidewalk where Celeste must've ran down from, yelling unintelligible things. When he got closer, Celeste playfully and childishly used Union as a meat shield to hide from the huntsman.

"Celeste," he huffed, "why the fuck."

She giggled. "You can walk it off."

He glared at her, which lead to him acknowledging Union's presence. "Um, hey there. I'm sorry you got to deal with my friend's _antics._" The man narrowed his eyes at her, earning a laugh from the blonde.

Union waved it off. "Don't worry. This is the first time I saw her like this however."

"Wait, you know her?" The huntsman raised a brow.

Celeste zipped to Union's side. "Right! Uh Lenes, this is Union. Union, this is Lenes."

Union looked over the huntsman. He was wearing the same thing the last time he saw him. Union gave Celeste a glance. She was wearing a purple scarf, a white dress shirt, yellow knee-length skirt, black knee socks and shoes. A lot more casual than her friend.

"'Union'?" Lenes repeated. "That's a weird name."

The man in question sighed. "Just roll with it."

"Well Union," The huntsman started. "what brings you here? Seeing as Celeste has no idea either."

"Nothing, just walking around because I have _nothing_ to do." Union rep(lied).

"Speaking of something to do," began Union as he faced Celeste, "you seem awfully excited enough to run into people without looking."

She let out a huff and muttered. "Well, it's not my fault you're easily knocked over."

Union ignored the comment as she continued. "My other teammates are here in Vale for a visit. They invited us two for lunch just minutes after they arrived so we didn't want to keep them waiting."

"_She_ didn't want to keep them waiting." Lenes clarified, not minding the glare sent his way. "It's not like I don't care that they're here, it's just that I don't want to be in a hurry."

"Oh, alright." Union nodded, bringing a foot backwards as he turned away. "Well, hopefully you two will have a great reunion."

As Lenes muttered something about a pun, Celeste blurted out. "Why don't you come with us?"

The two males stared at the sole female, who let out an 'eep' at the odd looks. "What?!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I should be intruding on team stuff." Union remarked, as he faced her again.

Lenes cleared his throat. "Actually, Union. Why _don't_ you come with us? Since you know Celeste and vice versa, I'm sure the others would like to hear that story."

"...alright." Union halfheartedly agreed. "I'll come with."

Celeste beamed while Lenes nodded. "You'll enjoy it!" The female insisted.

"I hope so."

**-LINE BREAK-**

"Barren, look! It's Cel and Lens. Also one other guy." Union heard a rather young female voice say.

He looked out, seeing the restaurant with two figures standing next to the door. He felt the scroll on his pocket vibrate as a familiar pop-up screen appeared.

**Stable WiFi connection has been located!**

**System is connecting...**

**System has connected!**

_'Killing two birds with one stone.' _Union thought excitedly.

"Hey Vit!" Celeste waved at the speaker, who waved back and excitedly chatted to what Union thinks is 'Barren'.

Celeste went ahead of Union and Lenes, running to the pair.

"Well, better not keep them waiting." Union heard Lenes speak, silently agreeing with him by walking a little faster.

When he got close, he saw the two teammates Celeste was talking about in more detail.

'Vit' had slightly tanned skin with grey eyes, and short hair almost as white as Lenes's. She was wearing a white dress under a grey hoodie with an emblem resembling a breaking mirror on her arm and back, grey stockings and darker colored boots.

'Barren' had skin pale enough to pass as living, while having very long dark brown hair. She had a dark green trenchcoat over a dark brown shirt, dark brown pants with green highlights and darker green boots. She also had dark green fingerless gloves. An emblem that portrayed an old bark of a tree encircled by leaves was on her back.

Celeste wrapped both her arms around their necks to hug them. "Oh my Oum, I missed you guys!"

"Likewise." 'Barren' agreed.

"Took the words out of my mouth!" 'Vit' as she full on hugged the blonde.

'Barren' saw Union approach with Lenes next to him. "Lenes!...and um, whoever you are."

Lenes walked over to her and gave her a one-armed hug, with 'Barren' returning it. "Good to see you back...and alive." Lenes spoke.

"Hey~ Lenes!" 'Vit' called out as she walked up to him with Celeste in tow.

"Hello Vitri." Lenes greeted.

After some team talk Union didn't bother to listen to, 'Barren' shifted the talk to him. "Well, you two. Who is this?"

"That's Union." Lenes answered as the man in question stepped forward.

"Hello Union, My name is Barren Forest." The pale woman outstretched her hand for shaking, which Union accepted before crossing his arms and cocking his head sideways.

"That's a weird name. Even weirder when it is sort of inappropriate for a female." Union remarked, trying his best not to sound asshole-ish.

'Vitri' and Celeste laughed out loud, Barren flashed an awkward smile, and Lenes sighed as he patted the confused Union's shoulder.

"Yep! Weird name for a girl!" 'Vitri' giggled.

Union's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he fixated them on the 'woman'. Barren cleared _his _throat. "Sorry, I was going to say something."

'_It's a fucking anime world, why wouldn't there be traps.' _Union exhaled angrily. "Why the fuck."

"You and me both." Lenes dryly muttered. "Why hadn't you cut it yet?" He asked with a sideways tilt of his head.

Barren rubbed his elbow, gazing uncomfortably. "I told you, it's...complicated."

"What kind of complicated? Emotionally complicated or the physical complicated?" Union questioned with a raised brow.

"The former."

"Well, that explains it."

'Vitri' rushed to Barren's side before Lenes could make a comment. "Anyway, name's Vitri Lexus! Nice to meet you Mr. Union!"

"...Are you secretly a dude?" He replied warily, Celeste laughed.

She sputtered. "W-What kind of question is that?!"

"One that you should definitely forget about. So you two are the 'other teammates' Celeste fondly talked about."

Barren nodded. "We are."

"And who are you exactly, Union?" Vitri asked, wording it like some dramatic detective.

"How about we continue this at the table." Lenes suggested, opening the door to the building.

The group agreed as they entered the restaurant. The inside was notably eastern-esque with very cool looking patterns, portraying a scene of some fishermen on the ocean with mountains behind them.

_'Fancy.'_ Union thought.

The group sat down at a table with the appropriate amount of seats accompanying it. Union sat down on the chair that was at the end of the table, patiently waiting for the others to sit down. A waitress went up to their table, a pair of insect antennae sitting on her head. She was dressed more casually than the other waitresses and waiters, having a loose-fitting sweater with sweatpants.

She smiled when she noticed the people infront of her, although she gave Union a curious glance.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" She inquires at Lenes, placing down a list of orders infront of each person.

The man in question gave her a grin. "What? A man can't visit his queen bee~?"

She giggled, giving the last of the list to Union, who looked at the list infront of him. The GModder picked out one of the cheap orders, a Menagerian Fish Dish or something. He didn't plan on eating anything as he is pretty sure he doesn't need to eat, he just wants to check out the Addon Workshop.

But it'll seem rather weird and insulting if he just came here for the internet, so he'll at least enjoy himself with the food and company. When the group was finished telling the waitress their orders, Union told his and that raised a brow to Barren and the waitress.

"Uh, Union," began Barren. "are you sure? You can pick something more...higher up."

He disregarded his hospitality. "I...wasn't exactly accounted for, so I'll try not to intrude that much."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Barren sighed. "Alright."

"Will that be all?" The waitress asked.

The long-haired man nodded, watching the waitress walk away. "So. Lenes, how's the relationship?"

The man in question leaned back on his chair. "Stable."

"That doesn't sound healthy." Vitri commented.

Celeste cleared her throat. "Vitri, it's Lenes we're talking about. I'm sure he meant that their relationship is fine and not hanging on the edge."

"Right, I gotta get used to your vocabulary." She looked at Lenes as she said that.

"Four years isn't enough?" He replied with a tilt of his head.

"Apparently."

Union zoned out of the conversation. Taking out his scroll and seeing the screen light up. The menu was shown, ready for his fingers.

**[Garry's Mod Menu]**

**Spawn Menu**

**Context Menu**

**Console**

**Workshop**

**Addons**

He tapped 'Workshop', which opened up the aforementioned and allowing Union to browse through it. He wonders to himself what addons he should download, before typing 'Pill'. The results were what he expected, a bunch of addons that had the word 'pill' on them. Union hovered his hand on the 'subscribe' button, the addon he was going to get is a Dark Souls 3 Pill pack.

_'I wonder how that'll work.' _He thought, pressing the button.

**Downloading addon...**

He ignored the notification, browsing through pages to get the Fallout 3 Liberty Prime pill. After that, he typed in 'Halo' on the search bar. He got the Halo Vehicles pack, including the Scarab. He looked over various weapon packs, settling for the [TFA] Halo CE weapon pack to which he got the TFA base to make sure it works.

_'Can I make this the cursed version?'_ He muses, thinking about the _perfectly_ normal plasma pistol.

Union subscribed to Spartan and Elite player models, intent on using the latter for spoopy purposes. However, before he could move on, he saw an addon that both intrigued and unnerved him.

_'Uh, I don't know if I want to.'_ He swallowed inwardly. The word 'Flood' definitely is a red flag that said 'for mass murdering purposes'.

_'I have no idea if it'll actually be the real thing. This system likes having things be as real as possible.' _He remembered the Citadel and its inhabitants.

Deciding on something else, he went out on a shopping-esque spree on the workshop. Grabbing addons left and right, reminding himself to test it on a controlled area. Soon, the waitress came back with a waiter, both of them holding plates containing their food and drinks. The food itself smelled provoking to Union, who probably didn't eat for a long time due to not needing to.

The plate with his food was set down infront of him. The fish was cooked, and was cut in inch-long segments. As before, the smell was provoking and nostalgic to him, earning a forlorn smile.

_'If I ever come back. I'm going to find out how the hell you cook one of these.' _Union thought to himself as he cuts up a piece and placed it on his mouth.

Shortly after, he choked on it, which caused the occupants of the table and other surrounding patrons to look at him.

"Union? You okay there?" Barren asked, fixating him with a concerned gaze when he continued coughing.

"Yeah-" Union coughed again, holding his throat in pain. "-damn, I forgot the food had bones. Of all the things to be in my throat."

He grabbed the glass of water next to him, chugging a lot to wash the bone through his throat. Immediately, the stabbing and scratchy pain stopped and his throat cooled.

"Oh finally." Union sighed in relief, before going over to his fish to remove _all_ the bones.

The group sweatdropped then continued eating, Barren and Celeste giving him occasional glances. After some 5-10 minutes, Union's plate had nothing but scraps of fish meat and bones. Feeling satisfied, he peeked at his scroll. He saw that most of the addons were downloaded, which was great for him.

Lenes tapped his plate twice with his fork, catching the attention of the seated individuals of his table. He cleared his throat and began. "So, Union."

_'__Ah, shit.'_ Union swore on his mind, remembering the speaker's earlier statement.

"Since we," Lenes gestured to him, Barren, and Vitri. "Don't exactly know the story between you and Celeste, would you mind if we ask?"

Celeste looked at him uncomfortably, Barren raised a brow, and Vitri leaned forward.

Union sighed_. _"Sure."

The blonde started first. "I met him in a forest...dealing with, uh." She stopped, putting a hand to her head to either remember, or fake it. "He was dealing with some Grimm, so I saved him when a Beringel got the drop on him."

_'Beringel? I thought that was you.' _Union thought, remembering the encounter after he respawned.

"She asked who I was," He continued, the attention centered on him. "I am a part of that Private Military organization that liberated the big tower."

The information shocked the listeners, with Lenes hesitantly asking a question. "Are you supposed to talk about this?"

"Nope, but it ain't illegal for me." Union waved him off.

Lenes relaxed on his seat, seemingly. Barren and Vitri looked at him with unease.

"Well anyway, I asked him about liberating the tower." Celeste began again, with Union ready to continue. "I said that was a work in progress, we didn't exactly have much information about it since we were recovering from defending Vale."

"I, uh, told him that the military that set up a perimeter probably had a map laid out." The blonde looked at Lenes, who nodded.

"During our journey, Celeste got jumped by a thrown rock by a Beringel. It broke her back." The listeners perked up at that and voiced their concerns.

"Guys! I'm fine!" Celeste stated to an adamant Vitri.

"Aura fixed her up." Union added, then said. "Not as bad as getting my entire ankle bitten by a fucking crocodile."

"Are you okay now?" Vitri asked, leaning over to him.

"Yep."

"Uh anyway, after those annoying injuries, we reached Vale and got the map. Thanks Lenes." Celeste bowed lightly to Lenes, who flashed a thumbs up. "We went back to their little camp. The, uh, leader there formed a plan with Union's and I's support, the decision was to sneak in and go loud once we were compromised."

"The leader was the big, cyan-colored one right? 'Combine', I think his name was." The white-haired man inquired.

"Mhm." Union hummed.

"Now, when we arrived in the tower, I was expecting something grandiose or mundane." Celeste dramatically started. "Instead, it felt like you were in a freezer, without physically feeling the cold, the building was filled with so much machinery to the point I wonder if it was a tower at all."

"Sounds rough." Barren winced.

"Worst yet! The occupants knew the layout to its core, we had to keep running because of that. One encounte-" She stopped suddenly, her face devoid of emotion and her hands shook.

Immediately, the occupants rushed to her side except Union, who looked away in guilt. Lenes noticed that, looking at him in suspicion. Celeste, in an instant, shook off the state, flashing a fake smile.

"Sorry about that, I seemed to have a brain fart there." She lightly shooed away the hands on her shoulders and arm.

Her teammates persisted, although with less intensity.

"Guys!" She said through gritted teeth. "I'm fine!"

**-LINE BREAK-**

"She is not fine!"

Union had his back against the wall of a dark alleyway, an angry Lenes preventing him from getting out.

"What makes you think I know why?!" Union countered.

"I saw your look when she stopped! Don't play dumb with me Union!"

Union looked to the side, weighing his choices. He ultimately relented, gazing up at Lenes's expectant face.

"Well?" The huntsman raised a brow.

Union said the sentence as bluntly as he could. "She killed someone."

Shortly after, the white-haired male backed off, a look of understanding in his eyes. "Oh."

He turned his head to the chatter of his teammates. "Sorry, I was just concerned. She took it hard, didn't she?"

"She did, but she calmed down after some help." Union looked at his shoulder where Celeste cried on.

Lenes smirked. "She's a keeper, Union. Don't waste it."

Immediately, Union covered his face with his arm to hide the blush. "We aren't like that!"

"Sure~" The huntsman drawled, digging into his coat.

Union sighed, but didn't say anything when Lenes pulled out a scroll. "So anyway, considering if you didn't hear. Barren and Vitri are going to get married in three days, I was wondering if you would be interested in going."

"Uh sure." The GModder accepted, Lenes tapping a few things in his scroll.

"That's great." The huntsman pocketed his scroll, waving as he walked out of the alleyway. "I'll see you then?"

"Yep." Union confirmed, staring at Lenes's back as he walked away.

_'Peculiar.'_ He narrowed his eyes.

Union looked at the walls, before spawning a Physgun and a fence. He prop rode his way to the top of the buildings, subconsciously calling for a Hunter Chopper. When one flied under him, Union jumped to latch on its underside. The vehicle made its way to the Citadel whilst giving its passenger a nice view of Vale.

He sighed, gazing up at the broken moon as he thinks about how that happened.

**_-END-_**

**So, um, did you enjoyed the chapter?**

**That aside, I'm not feeling well. It's probably because of the temperature, it's cold as fuck. I don't know if I have the corona virus or just a cold, the former is kind of unlikely but it feels like I have its symptoms. Latter is more believable and comforting.**

**Anyways, Union will get to test his new toys next chapter if I feel like writing, this illness will be the end of me I swear. ****And if you plan to review, do you think you can leave some ship names for shenanigans? **

**I don't know, it's fun I guess. If this chapter feels very unsavory or unsatisfactory, it might be because I'm not feeling it.**

**Now before I fall over, I wish you guys luck in your life and I'll see you next.**


	25. RWBY's Mod P3C2

**I'm back, and hopefully for another time.**

**Sorry that this is probably not the chapter you're looking for, which is Union testing out addons, but! I'll be pleased to tell you that the next chapter will hold that.**

**And I want you guys to suggest addons so I can fill some empty holes.**

**Responding to the guest reviews on the last chapter.**

**RandomGuest: HELL YEAH! Well, Halo is a little gem to me. **

**VJ flood, oh my gawd are those things hard to kill. If they spawn with weapons, they just go full-auto, no miss, instant melt of health. But ever since I had the Half-life 2 weapon buff and regenerating shield and health addons did they get much less annoying**

**Gamemodes are going to have to be a no-no. Also, isn't Union commanding an army? Why would he need a melon...army...actually, I see the wisdom in that but still has to be a no-no.**

**O5-Council: Oh sheet, it's the council. Hmm...Peanut? Sure why not. Also, ain't it made of rock? I don't think the energy ball will work, if anything it'll take a huge part off of 173, which probably contradicted with my first statement. **

**Doctor Haxs: Thank you! :D**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The night was filled with explosions, gunfire, and death. Union would have felt sadistic glee, if it weren't for the fact this was part of his job. He winced from his cover as a sharp sound of a laser reached his ears, a Strider stomping its way through the encampment.

He was raiding a bandit camp on behalf of the village getting harassed. This camp was not related to the slave camp he raided all those months or years ago. Speaking of time, he never took count of how long, which will probably bite him in the ass later on.

Union peeked the corner, stepping back further when a powerful dust bullet eviscerated the poor rock that was on its way. He opened up the menu and brought out a RPG, then pulled out a radio.

"Containment teams near my position, I have a sniper that needs suppression, please assist." He called out, peeking at the tower that held the sniper.

A Strider responded by shooting the tower down with its laser. "Uh, yeah. That works too."

He moved from building to building, occasionally taking part in firefights. His involvement had made the bandits go deeper into their camp, not like they weren't yet. Union saw a Combine Soldier's body fly across his vision, he turned towards where it flew from.

A Shotgunner backed up while expending its ammo at a hulking man with a nasty greatsword and wearing plate armor, who was busy with using a Soldier ragdoll as a flail to hit the other. The ragdoll collided with the Soldier, throwing them away to a nearby tent. The Shotgunner got the business end of the greatsword and was disposed of.

'_What an absolute unit._' Union thought, drawing a stunbaton and walking towards him.

The man looked at him, then let out a rumbling chuckle. "Oh, you're approaching me?"

Union had ceased moving for a second, fazed by the line he had just said. '_Did-did he just? What the fuck, that makes no sense!'_

He inhaled deeply, then sharply exhaled. '_OH-KAY, you are so dead!_' He continued on towards the armored man, ready to inflict civil judgment.

"I can't beat the fuck out of you without getting closer!" The GModder responded, glaring at the helmeted face of his opponent.

"Oh-ho! _Feisty_." The man said the last word in a low voice, holding his weapon in a defensive stance.

Union felt himself move, reaching his target within seconds. He slid under a swipe, the sword dangerously close to decapitating him. He climbed into the larger man's back, before delivering a hard smack on his head. The force of the blow had stunned the man, but didn't make him fall due to endurance. A hunter came to assist, barreling into the man and, consequently, Union.

The GModder sputtered, recovering quickly. A shrill scream signified the hunter's death, causing Union to act quickly for the next attack. The man pulled back the sword off the corpse, looking around for his opponent. He heard loud sharp boom and looked to the source, Union had a Gravity Gun with a strange red-pink color and a stunstick ready to collide with his face.

He would have reacted, if it weren't for the fact that the GModder was coming _too_ fast.

"Weeeeee!" Union yelled as he heard a sickening crack when he passed the large man.

The 'Gravity Gun' he was using was called a 'Concussion Gun', an addon he picked up from the workshop. It shot out a Dark Energy ball that explodes on impact, which in itself does a lot of damage. However, if you were to be in the air, you would be launched as fast as a missile. Union had fun using this before he got sent to Remnant, so he had some sort of experience with it.

He could've just killed the man with the Energy ball, but where's the fun in that?

"OW, FUCK!" The GModder cursed loudly when he collided with a bunch of boxes. "Yep, that was way worse than what I used to feel." He got off, applying a syringe.

He turned his head towards his opponent.

The man was laying on the ground, unmoving, his sword was a few feet away from him. Union walked to the body, kneeling down next to it to check for signs of life. Surprisingly, for him, the man's neck was completely broken from the smack he gave. He winced, looking around at his surroundings. The sounds of battle were present but felt isolated, Union knew the operation was going well just by the lack of sound.

'_Then again, the bandits might have pulled out a Reverse Card_.' He mused, hoping he didn't jinxed it.

Union walked around, seeing some squads of Soldiers idling around. He continued on, seeing more and more squads as he passed. Finally, he reached the destination. A large hole was on the ground, although it had a ramp leading any visitors to its depths. A few squads of Elites stood at attention near the hole, ready for him to take the lead.

The GModder stepped foot unto the ramp, a loud metallic clang responded to the intrusion. Soon, he was covered in darkness, his 'built-in' flashlight and the two squads of Elites were the ones that stopped him from backing out and lighting up the place with a few explosions. When he went deeper and deeper, he heard faint sounds echoing throughout the little chamber he was in.

Human voices, that means trouble in a place like this.

"Come on! Close the damn door already! The sarge can't hold them off for long!" An abrasive male voice yelled.

"I'm trying, alright! Calm down." A voice of a commoner responded.

They had stopped talking when they heard Union, and simultaneously, when the intruders saw artificial light. The GModder tossed a grenade, the blinking and beeping ordnance caused shouts of distress to occur, exactly what Union and his NPCs needed. He was the first to enter, bringing out a Spas-12 for some sweet CQC combat.

Four men with weapons were in the room, busy with getting away from the grenade. Two men and a woman were non-combatants, seeing as they were cowering behind cover without anything. Union felt his arm pull back when he pulled the trigger, the pellets staggering a bandit. The other three pulled up their weapons, but were shot or pinned by the Elite escort.

Within seconds, the small group of combatants fell down, unconscious or dead. Union, who was focused on clearing out the room, found himself looking at said room. It was fairly large, probably for enacting trades or extra storage if the barrels of dust crystals and tables were anything to say. There were some safes on some of the tables, a few of them were on the ground during the fighting.

However, something caught his eye, and it wasn't the horrid lighting the lamps were giving off.

A large vault door sat directly in front of the ramp's base, locked judging by the red light. Another metal door was next to it, revealing a really long tunnel when opened by an Elite. Unnerved by the seemingly unending passage, Union looked away, the Elite closing the door and standing by it. The GModder walked up to the vault, noticing a keypad nearby.

'_One of these bandits, or servants, probably know how to open it_.' He could just blast it open, but...what if they were housing more dust? And they were volatile? He couldn't risk blowing himself up, at least not like this.

"You, the one with the goggles." Said bandit, or servant, looked up from his position. An Elite had his weapon pointed at him, its single red eye boring into his back. "You seem like the type. Open the door."

The man didn't say anything, but complied. He moved to the keypad, hesitantly pushing the buttons. The keypad beeped indignantly, signaling the incorrect pattern. Union raised a brow. "You can ask your friends, just make sure you're the one doing it."

He nodded, reaching into his jacket. The GModder narrowed his eyes, resting his finger on the trigger of his shotgun. The man pulled out a slip of paper with some numbers, shook his head and reached into his jacket again. Union relaxed, but didn't pry away his gaze.

'_Oh, he probably has different papers for different saf-_' The man suddenly pulled out a pistol, shooting at the Elite behind him.

The Elite staggered, ice covering its gun arm. In an instant, Union tackled the man against the keypad, the device beeping at the influx of buttons being pushed. The GModder bashed the man with the butt of his weapon, bringing him to the ground and flinging his weapon away.

"Son of a bitch!" Union growled, pointing the Spas-12 at his head.

"**Dad!**" A young girl's voice seemed to echo at the chamber they were in, her silver eyes filled with desperation and seemed to be glowing.

"What the..." He felt himself stop. She was as young as his sister, with a scarily accurate hairstyle and color.

Why did that sentence sound so creepy? I don't know, I'm not the narrator...oh wait.

Also, the reason he stopped was because of a blinding white light that erupted from her eyes, that caused Union to remove a hand from his shotgun pump to use it for rubbing his eyes out for the white spots. The NPCs reacted a lot worse, some seemed to actually got _burnt_ from it or was irritated. This gave the man enough time to bring out a pocket knife and stab Union's ankle.

"Agh! Stop that!" He kicked the man with his other foot, getting out a syringe.

Union looked back, seeing the girl on the ground with a manhack and an Elite behind her. The manhack flew away as the Elite went back to pointing its AR2 at people's heads, its brethren doing the same with the prisoners that were neutralized shortly after their itch subsided. Union applied the syringe on his ankle, feeling the pain subsiding.

He looked down and kicked the man again, this time the man talked. "Wait, please! Just let my daughter go! She's not involved in this!"

'_Oh god, I feel like the villain...again_.' Union thought, looking at the shotgun on his hands. '_They aren't part of this bandit charade, are they?_'

"Who else isn't involved?" He responded, stepping off of the man.

"The woman. Please, don't kill us, my daughter won't survive on her own!"

'_I doubt that, the village will probably accept her. If they won't, I will._' He swallowed, weighting the choices he's making.

"I'm not going to kill anyone here." Union announced, pointing his shotgun at the ground. "What is your name?"

"U-uh, Jacob, sir." Hesitant, but understandable considering the situation.

Union nodded, then said in a whisper. "Is the other man involved with the bandits?"

Jacob stuttered, then whispered out. "Yes, yes he is. He's been using my daughter and the state we are in to make me work here."

"The woman?"

"She's just a servant, she took care of my daughter when I was working. Probably risked her life to do so."

"Can you survive out there if I were to let you three go?"

A pause. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me right." Union looked at him with a serious gaze. "You three are just civilians, and I don't want to commit a war crime."

"U-um." He paused again, then shook his head. "We can probably survive in the village, but since we don't know anyone and are out of money, I don't think..." Jacob trailed off, leaving Union to understand what he said.

'_I guess I can be generous_.' The GModder thought, looking back to Jacob. "Well, I can fix that. You know the locks here, right?"

"I created the locks, I should know." Jacob nodded, realizing what he was going to do.

Union hummed. "Go get as much as you like, I don't need that much anyway."

_(((Time skip)))_

"I can't believe they fell for it."

"That was risky, we could have died!"

"Well, I guess my daughter made them soft."

Jacob smiled, hefting a bag of lien over his shoulder. The woman and his daughter followed him, eyeing the scene around them for any signs of danger.

"We have to tell him about this." The woman spoke in a hushed tone, as if someone was right next to them.

He sighed. "I don't think we can do anything against them other than hide."

"Actually." She started. "I think we may have a chance if we can ask for help."

Jacob's daughter raised a brow, her father mimicking her. "Who?"

Smiling, she responded. "He said he had some contacts from the Branwen Tribe."

_**[}-END-{]**_

**A short chapter, but shall serve some insight for what you're going to expect.**

**The bandits think Union is the only threat, since he's basically a Private Military Leader in the eyes of the public. So they plan to kill him, and his employees will not know what to do. They don't anything about the 'Private Military', but think it's that easy.**

**Lack of information, folks, they can kill.**

**So, anyways, I want you guys to suggest me some addons you want to see covered in the reviews, and what you think of this chapter.**

**Anyhow, see you next! Hopefully not too long.**


	26. New Chapter Out Notice

**RMOD P3C2 has replaced the hiatus notice, please go to it.**

**So now that's out of the way, ignore this. This is just for notifying people for the new chapter, which is behind this notice, since FFnet doesn't notify updated chapters.**

**So, uh, _if_ you were just done reading the last chapter, wanna hear a joke? Feel free to skip.**

**Uh...**

**Three words after sex?**

**'tHaTS enOuGh, DAd.'**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...Eh?**

**Yeah, I get it, sex jokes aren't that comedic. Also, will not be removing this for long-term reasons.**


	27. RWBY's Mod File One

Silence fills the room. A computer of Combine origin was secured on the wall infront of you, the screen bustling with information. The rumbling hum of machinery were audible outside the walls. A table sat at the center of the room, a piece of paper laid on it.

You aren't sure how you got here, but maybe the paper will have the answers.

Reading it will reveal a note, for you. It reads:

"**Hey guys! Combine here. Sorry for the weird change, this was something I want to try out for a planned story. The planned story is either going to be the rewritten version of my SAS 4: Zombie Assault X RWBY crossover, or side stories of RWBY's mod which will have multiple characters being followed, from NPCs to Celeste to Characters of the show.**

**Now this little chapter here isn't a chapter, it's mostly for entertainment and compensation for short chapters. Now I'm not exactly sure if this will stay as compensation, since I have ideas for this thing.**

**How about you take a look at that computer? I'll have someone give access to what you're going to expect in these info things. Again, sorry for the 'Roleplay' tone I'm doing, it's something I want to try out for other stories. Let me know in the reviews!"**

After reading the note, you looked up at the screen. The screen now had three boxes, one was named 'Characters', another was 'NPCs, Wildlife, and Combatants', and the last one was 'Factions, groups, and organizations'.

Unsure of what to do, you walked over to the screen and tapped the 'Characters' box. The screen was now filled with rows and rows of rectangles, most of them blacked out accompanied by '???'. As said earlier, _most_ of them were blocked, but not one. A box with a cyan background had the word 'Union' instead of the triple question marks.

You tapped it, bringing up a profile of Union. His face was on the top right corner, a full body portrait of him sat under it. The portrait was of him holding his left arm and looking to the side with discomfort. Two arrows were on either side of the portrait. On the left side, it had:

_**Character Nam**e: Union_

_**Alternative title**s: Combine, Onion, Player, Mingebag_

_**Gender**: Male_

_**Age**: 20_

_**Species**: Human_

_**Power:** GMod or Source Engine_

_**Preferred Weapon: **Stunstick, Gravity Gun and props, 357 Revolver, AR2, Spas-12, and RPG._

_**Notable Relationships:**_

_Celeste Grace - Turning point for the change of his behavior. Partner and Friend. _

_(Character's Opinion: She's cool, and combat-capable. Great person too.)_

_Slave Bandit Leader - Vengeful annoyance. _

_(Character's Opinion: A bad stain of Remnant's people, and Celeste's spear.)_

_Elite Specialist Leader 1-1 - Loyal Soldier of Union. First extensive attempt of bonding._

_(Character's Opinion: He's the best sidekick. Though, I'm concerned if he's going to betray me like most creations.)_

_Citadel AI - Assistant and Informant._

_(Character's Opinion: Basically Auntie Dot of Halo: Reach, except with more emotions.)_

_Vale's General - Acquaintance. Messenger of the Vale Council regarding the support of Union's army._

_(Character's Opinion: He better not be pushing it with the requests.)_

_Lenes Venandi - Relatable Acquaintance._

_(Character's Opinion: A good drinking buddy. Is his name Latin?)_

_Barren Forest - Friendly and calm. Union is unnerved at his appearance._

_(Character's Opinion: I'm still unnerved by his feminine appearance.)_

_Vitri Lexus - Energetic and a trickster._

_(_Character's Opinion: _I'm definitely in an anime.)_

_**Outfits and Appearances:**_

Clicking on the various appearances and outfits will change the face profile or the body portrait.*

_Before Remnant Appearance - Dark brown hair, light skin, brown eyes and average body physique._

_After Remnant Appearance - Dark brown hair, light skin with an odd cyan glowing symbol over his heart, cyan eyes, and average body physique._

_Casual Outfit (Part One Two) - Blue long sleeved shirt, grey jeans, brown belt with silver buckle, and black sneakers._

_Casual Outfit (Part Three) [Vale or Mistral] - Paper boy's hat, blue long sleeved shirt with cyan details, grey jeans with cyan details, black belt, and black sneakers._

_Casual Outfit (Atlas) - Yellow scarf, black trenchcoat, white gloves and replaced sneakers with black winter boots_

_Casual Outfit (Vacuo) - Cowboy hat, light grey T-shirt with chest pocket, black fingerless gloves, brown shorts, and boots. _

_Combat Outfit (P1) - Standard Elite Armor with Cyan replacing the red._

_Combat Outfit (P2 and P3) - _Black gloves, white collared long sleeved shirt with padded armor on the arms, white jeans with padded armor on the thighs and black jackboots.

_Zombine Outfit - Bloody Elite Armor with Cyan markings, and standard headcrab._

Once done reading, you backed out and made your way to the 'NPCs, Wildlife, and Combatants' box. It revealed three boxes. One had the acronym 'NPC', another had the word 'Wildlife', and the last one had 'Combatants'.

Only the 'NPC' box had an article. The rectangle had the words 'Standard Headcrab' on it, categorized under the faction: 'Zombies'.

The article looked identical to the 'Character' article, except it was only the full body portrait. The portrait was of a Standard Headcrab idly swaying its body and looking around. On the left side, it had:

_**NPC Name**: Standard Headcrab_

_**Alternative Names**: Headhumpers, jumpers, Lamarr, Parasite, npc_headcrab_

_**Faction**: Zombies Branch of UNION_

_**Strengths**: High jump, parasitic, and potential instant incapacitation._

_**Weaknesses**: Weak, and slow when approaching enemy._

_**Stats**:_

_Health - 15_

_Attack - 5_

_Resistance - None_

_Speed - Low_

_**Abilities**:_

_Leap - Leap at target in an effort to convert it to a Zombie. Standard attack._

_Convert - Once latched on to a target's head, it will incapacitate or kill the target and begin conversion. Can leave if there are other threats nearby._

_**Behavior**:_

_Idle - Wanders, digs underground for either comfort, protection, or to ambush prey. Might also jump to vantage points._

_Combat - Will scurry towards the target. Often tries to latch on to the head. Headcrabs will jump to higher places to gain an advantage. If injured, will leap away from the fight and retreat unless told otherwise._

_**Character Opinions:**_

_"I can see why Kleiner wanted one as a pet." - Union_

_"I don't get how Union sees this as 'cute', they make zombies for Oum's sake!" - Celeste Grace_

_"Useful bio-weapon." - Elite Specialist Leader 1-1_

Once done reading, you backed out and made your way to the 'Factions, Groups, and Organizations' box. It revealed three boxes. One had the word 'Factions', another had the word 'Groups', and the last one had 'Organizations'.

Only the 'Organizations' box had an article. The rectangle had the words 'UNION' on it, with an error next to it saying: '_Temporary Title, awaiting instructions_'

The article looked identical to the 'NPC' article, except the right side had the Organization's emblem. The emblem was a white version of the Combine emblem with a dove flying overhead, the background was dark blue. On the left side, it had:

_**Organization**: UNION [Awaiting Change of Title]_

_**Leader**: Union_

_**Second-in-Command**: Elite Specialist Leader 1-1_

_**Notable Commanders**: Zombine Elite Squad Members, The Antlion Guardian, Alyx, Barney, and Father Grigori_

_**Years of Service**: 4_

_**Base of Operations**: Bandit Camp near Rainsford Village, the Citadel_

_**History**: _

_First formed when the System was created, officially a thing when Union bonded with his specialists. __They served as Union's main fighting force against conflict, notably against the Creatures of Grimm and Atlas's enforcing attempt. They have participated in the defense of Vale during the Fall of Beacon, however they have resigned from the battle once the Citadel had dropped._

_Following the death and respawn of their user, the Elite 1-1 had gathered the specialists to reside at the liberated bandit camp. The recovering group helped the village Rainsford close by while they waited for their user. Elite 1-1 used some of the scanners to scout out the Citadel incase it tried to invade._

_After the successful raid of the Citadel, the organization's members had moved to the tower, merging alliances with the Citadel NPCs and using the bandit camp as a hidden base. With the recent arrangements between Union and the Council, the organization was used as a defender while Vale recovers from the attacks they had suffered._

_[Restricted Access]_

**Branches**:

Resistance Branch \- Led by Alyx, Barney, and Father Grigori. Ragtag groups of rebels that specialize in hit and run tactics.

Combine Branch \- Led by Elite Specialist Leader 1-1. Organized, effective, and diverse, this group specializes in large-scale operations and heavy artillery.

Antlion Branch \- Led by the Antlion Guardian. Used for doing clean sweeps and disrupting enemy movement. Ferocious and fast, they serve as scouts and rapid responses.

Zombies Branch \- Led by the Zombine Elite squad. Trauma inducing, and parasitic, they are part of the Combine's ordnance. They serve as reinforcements, distraction, and disruption, sure to give enemies nightmares.

**Character Opinions**:

"Best army in my disposal." - Union

"Effective, but too focused in giving friend and foe nightmares." - Celeste Grace

"Best army in Union's disposal." - Elite Specialist Leader 1-1

"I'm just glad they're in our side." - Lenes Venandi

"Good allies, I just wish the council's demands won't sound too forceful." - Vale's General

**{]END RECORDING[}**

**HELLO GUYS! WHY IS THIS ALL-CAPPED?**

**Sorry, something wasn't working. Anyways, did you guys enjoy this? I'll be doing more of this if I feel like it, but I have to finish P3C3.**

**Right now, why don't you suggest GMod addons before I finish the chapter? Just so I can fill some spaces.**

**I'll see you guys soon!**


	28. RWBY's Mod P3C3 and Rewrite Announcement

**I'm probably going to remake this story, like discontinue this and press that restart button.**

**More info at the bottom, right now, enjoy this.**

'_Blue or cyan?_' Union's eyes switched back and forth at the neckties on his hands.

He looked up, a variety of other colored ties infront of him. Union was in a clothes shop, his objective was to procure formal and casual clothing. His old clothes, the one he was in right now, felt old and smelled bad. With how Playermodels work, this was an anomaly, but were maybe intentional for the comfort of the user.

Union settled for cyan, putting the blue tie back on its place on the wall.

He leaned over to grab a pile of clothes on a bench, making his way over to the changing room. After some checking, he found a vacant room to change in. He hummed as he took off his shoes and socks, undoing his belt once he was done.

A few minutes later, he was dressed in a typical tuxedo with a cyan colored tie.

"Damn...this feels comfortable." He smiled as he checked himself over, then he unbuttoned the tuxedo. "Time for the other one..."

Few minutes later again, he was now dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt and grey jeans with both having cyan outlines, black belt fastened on his pants, and black sneakers. On his head sat a black Paper boy's hat.

He hummed in satisfaction and fixed his hat. '_You know, this hat reminds me of Naoto Shirogane...I wonder if...'_

Union opened up the menu and into his Playermodel Selector, the layout of the selector was of the Enhanced Addon version. All the boxes held a random person's face, some of them familiar to him.

'_Wait...this was the people I...'_ Union shook his head, he did it and nothing wasn't going to change that.

He'll deal with the consequences soon, things like that always has something that'll bite his ass.

He found his model, and tapped the tab that said 'Bodygroups'. His eyes widened at the absolute length of the bodygroups, he was too shocked for words. For an accurate description of how long it was, the slider was probably at least an inch thick.

'_Holy shit, I didn't see this before. Hair length, age, wrinkles, weight, height..._' Union swiped down some more. '..._hair color, skin color, scars, nail length, limbs, organs...wait the fuck? This list goes forever!'_

He stopped and moved his finger away._ '__I can probably become a new person and they'll never know it's me! Fingerprints, eyes, and fucking hell, my blood type, too.' He shook his head. 'No man should have this power, especially someone like me.' _

Union found what he was looking for, just below Species, was Gender. Three possible genders, which confused him. Knowing that it won't immediately change his appearance, he checked what were the three. Default was Male, but there was Female and Ambiguous. He moved the little icon to the first point.

He looked at the Apply Playermodel button, wondering what may happen if he touched it. Obviously, he may gain some feminine traits, but how far exactly? Remembering how the System likes its 'realism', he decided to exit out of the window and find out later.

'_Can I be a trap, though?_' Union thought as he looked over the clothes he was going to buy. '_I wanna pay back to what Barren did to me.'_

Disregarding his thoughts, he changed back to his normal clothes and walked out. Union plopped the pile of clothes on the cashier counter, the operator looking at him and smiling. After a few words, scanning and giving the cashier the lien (that he totally did not murder to get), Union walked out of the store with two plastic bags filled with his purchases.

He hummed happily to himself, then heard someone's voice to his left. "Hey! Union!"

Union turned and saw Lenes dragging Barren, who looked like he was here against his will, towards him. "Oh, hey. What're you guys doing here?"

"Just out to get myself a fancy suit for the wedding, and then get Barren's own custom-tailored one." Lenes explained, releasing Barren.

Union thought about joining them, but realized he had other matters to attend to.

"Oh, good luck then, I have to go back to my job." He waved and departed.

The two waved as well, going inside the store Union came out in. The latter made his way to the Airpads, passing by numerous streets and crossways. When he reached it, a Citadel Dropship had just dropped off its occupants. Union entered and the flight started, taking a good 20 minutes. After landing, he made haste to his bedroom and dropped off his plastic bags.

He paused. "Um...shoot, what was her name again?"

The AI appeared on the nightstand, hands on her hips. "What is it?"

Sputtering, he asked. "Alright, four questions. First, how did you know I would be asking for you despite not actually asking for you?"

"I'm basically telepathic."

"..."

"..."

"What."

"I'm an NPC, a servant to the System, I'm given knowledge about you so we won't need to constantly ask ourselves the question 'What's best for our master?' Because the answer is through your thoughts and feelings."

His eyes widened. "Wait, _all_ of them?"

He was testing if she was actually right by not specifying what 'them' is.

She pauses, then nods. "_All_ of your thoughts and feelings."

Union's mouth was hanging. "That's...worrying."

"Please, we're not programmed to judge you in your taste of women or kinks." The AI rolled her eyes, ignoring her leader's outburst.

He shook his head vigorously, then slumped. "Do I even want to ask the second question if you already know what I want?

"If it helps you, you can be verbal. Sometimes thoughts can go everywhere, so by talking you'll be able to focus without seldom straying away." She answered.

Union nodded, then straightened. "Can you go and do a uniform change on the Citadel peeps? You should know the reason."

The reason was to make them more human and use them for public service since the Combine troops were a 'little' robotic and spooked the civilians.

"Will do, my lord." He raised a brow at the name, but didn't bother dwelling on it.

"Third question. Do you have a test chamber?"

"Yes. I'll have someone escort you to it, now what's the last one?"

"What should I call you?" The question seemed to caught her off guard, or maybe she was patronizing him.

"W-Why the need? It's unnecessary."

The question definitely caught her off guard, seeing as she was looking down in thought.

Union scoffed, amused. "I thought you knew me. It feels weird calling you 'She' or 'Her', doesn't feel right at all."

She looked up, then looked away to think for a second. She turned back to him, her face still holding some form of shock. "You may call me 'Femina'."

He opened his mouth to say something, but the door opening cut him off it. The door revealed a Scientist from Half-Life 1. It was literally from HL1, its textures just scream it. Union raised a brow, then to the newly-named AI, who was snickering.

Femina waved him off with a smile on her face. "Go on, Gordon, they're waiting for you...at the test chamberrrr."

Union glared at her, but followed the Scientist. Before he closed the door, he muttered to himself amid her amused laughter. "Goddamn it, Femina."

/-/ Time skip /-/

"AHHHHH, I'm going to blink! Shit! Two people get over here and look at him!" SCP-173 seemed to stare down at Union, the weird markings in its face subtly terrifying him.

Two squads of Combine and Citadel Soldiers entered, staring at 173. Union blinked, and the Peanut still stood there. "Oh thank god, fucking Peanut was about to get my neck redacted."

"Now..." He drew his Crowbar and started hacking at the Statue with no effect. Trying bullet weapons didn't work either, then he used a Rocket Launcher with some degree of success. "Hrm...I'll try..."

He pulled out an AR2 and gave off a burst, there were sizeable holes on 173 now. Union aimed down and fired off an Energy Ball, it collided with the Peanut and a big chunk from its right blew off. He smiled with satisfaction.

'_If only the Foundation had access to this type of thing. Wait, do they have anti-matter thingy in their tech? I didn't read far enough since I didn't want nightmares..._' Union thought as he removed the SCP and prepared the next NPC.

"Alright...'Cremator', let's see you." He withdrew his Toolgun, the screen showing the word 'Creator', shooting at the ground infront of him.

The Cremator spawned, facing at him with confusion. Union waved, the Cremator waved back. With a satisfied smile, he switched to the Remover Tool and shot the NPC. "You work, that's good to see."

"'Combine Guard'." He spawned it, the very odd NPC appeared and immediately started patrolling. "Man, HL2 would be a lot more crazier with these boys around."

He removed it and spawned the Combine Assassin. She did the same thing as the last NPC and started patrolling the area, not like there's any hostiles in a huge chamber. Union suddenly slapped his eyes to cover it from her...interesting backside. '_You got to be fucking kidding me. I forgot, Valve likes their...innuendos. Christ, this is like Mr. Friendly and the Hornet Gun._'

The sudden shift of thoughts to HL1 moved him to the HL: Source NPCs, removing the Assassin on his way. Curiously, they were all friendly. The Houndeye was adorable, the Bullsquid was scary, Alien Grunts were stiff, HECU NPCs seemed to have an intense rivalry with the Overwatch Soldiers, and the Gonarch was still a pregnant testicle. Confused with the somewhat friendly NPCs, he asked the nearby security detail that were still inside the room.

A Combine Shotgunner pressed a finger on the side of his mask. "Wait one..."

'_Does their telepathy work like a radio system?_' Union shook his head. '_This is still so one-sided.'_

"They're allied to one of our allies, the Zombies, and that alliance extends to our other forces." The Shotgunner explains.

Union nodded, mulling over at what he said. A sudden spark of thought brought him to the Humans Resistance section, looking at the word 'G-Man'. He swallowed nervously.

'_This guy will be friendly to me, right? But the System really likes realism...so, will he be friendly?_' His head shook to clear his thoughts. '_What am I worried about? The Overwatch were friendly, this guy should be too._'

Few seconds later, he regretted those words.

When he spawned him, his brain felt like his mind was penetrated by a harpoon, the excruciating pain and the static that plagued his mind afterwards caused him to kneel. He cradled his head, hearing faint sounds of his NPCs opening fire and flesh being _crushed_. The GModder laid down on his back and squinted, splotches of red surrounded a figure holding a briefcase.

The G-Man fixed his tie, looking over his creator with a smirk. A second wave of pain engulfed the GModder's mind, causing him to recede. A faint voice resonated, saying something. A shout which he recognized as Femina called out and when he opened his eyes, **he** wasn't there. The faint voice also became clear.

**Alert. Alert. Alert. Level 5 Mental Breach. No countermeasures detected. Initiating Lockdown...Failed. Viral Malignant Level 5 detected in Subsystems. No countermeasure deployed. Warning. Subsystems infiltrated. Alert. Viral Malignant Level 5 not detected, scanning...Malignant is absent from Mental System.**

"Union!" Femina said loudly as her Knight shook him.

'_...W..w..wha...w..ha...at..._' His thoughts were fragmented as the voice in his mind got louder and clearer.

**Engaging Repair. Mental System is at 25% and rising.**

_'Wha...what? Whe...whe...Where is he?!'_ Union sat up with surprising vigor, opening his eyes to look around.

"Union, are you alright? I-" He cut the AI off, standing up.

"Femina. Where is he?!" The entrance was littered with bodies belonging to the Security Detail, too much blood was visible to know what _he_ did to them. The Specialists where there too, scouting the area.

The Knight grabbed his attention by tapping his shoulder. "What is it?!"

"He's...gone." Femina informed, her tone suggested she wanted it to be wrong.

"Where is he go-" Union suddenly coughed, covering his mouth.

"_I'll_ worry about him, you have to rest." The AI sternly stressed the first word.

He attempted to protest, but it turned to a series of coughs. '_She's knows that I know I can't do shit like this. I-' He coughed again. 'I need a fucking cough drop.'_

"Fine." He unintentionally growled. "Make sure you find him, he's going to be planning something."

**In another place...**

"The man proves to be effective in clearing out the Grimm surrounding Vale." Salem said, looking over her subordinates. Pawns should be a more fitting term.

The Controller of Grimm continued. "We must continue finding the Maidens, if we can take hold of their powers, we can mount an effective resistance. His reputation among the kingdoms will prevent him from making a move first."

A chuckle enveloped the room. "That is quite the strategy."

The occupants sprang up from their seats, looking at the entrance to see a man in a suit holding a briefcase. The man fixed his tie. "Of course, it is an exceptional one."

"Hold." Salem commanded to her pawns, who looked at her. She added when she saw attempts of protest. "Do not question me. "

They did, sitting back down. She raised a brow at her little intruder. "Who are you?"

He smirked. "My name...doesn't matter as much as what I'm about to offer you."

"Really?" She glared at the man. "What _can_ you give?"

His smile never left his face. "My allegiance to you."

The assassin, Mercury laughed, but then stopped when he noticed her looking at him. "What makes you think I'll accept this...offer?"

"I will prove invaluable, _Salem_." The man smiled knowingly. "You just have to take my word for it."

"And...if you have any doubts about my loyalty. No sane man or spy would walk up to _you_ like this, calm and confident in a room filled with people that are more than happy to end my blabbering." He fixed his tie and readjusts the grip on his briefcase. "What is your choice?"

She thought over it. This man was right, no sane man would be so confident in making a deal with her. His confidence and calm demeanor was uncompromising. Salem had faced such people, their lives ended swiftly. This one, however, was piquing her curiousity. She thought over the decision before making it.

"I accept." Salem started. "_But_ I am still skeptical about you, therefore you will be assisting Watts with negotiations since you are _so_ exceptional at that."

The man smiled, while Watts looked at him in suspicion. "Of course, my mistress."

**[END]**

**I'm pretty sure you guys can tell I half-assed this, what can I say? I want to finish this story so I can work on revising this completely.**

**Reasons for remaking this:**

**\- I had little planning involved during Part One and Two.**

**\- I was relatively new in writing during Part One.**

**\- Too much stupid decisions have been made in Part One and Two, and retconning those decisions would be painful.**

**\- Simply remaking Part One and Two is hard when I keep seeing all the mistakes.**

**\- Union is a _little_ too nonchalant, it didn't feel right.**

**\- Momentum in writing this story has been lost and my 'skill' has left me.**

**\- Reading the past chapters made me do this.**

**Due to these reasons, I will be remaking RWBY's Mod and replacing it with 'The GModder's Remnant' or something.**

**That leads me to the next part of this AN: I have questions for you, my dear readers.**

**1\. Should the new story take place a little while before Volume 1 of RWBY starts? Or should it follow this story and start before the episode of 'Breach'?**

**2\. Should I bring his younger sister? Note that if she won't be brought in, the story will become much _more_ darker, edgier and M-rated.**

**3\. Should Union's powers be limited, or free? **

**Limited as in, his summoning of NPCs are limited to 1 squad (See NPC Groups Addon.), and Props are only the ones that can be grabbed by the Gravity Gun (Smol to Medium Props).**

**Free is when his NPC spawns are endless, meaning he can summon an army if he wants to, and Props of all shapes and sizes are allowed.**

**4\. Should the Workshop be allowed? Note that if it won't, then Union will have additional NPCs, weapons and props but cannot get anymore.**

**5\. Should Union's NPCs be more 'robotic' or 'human'?**

**Robotic means they still have their little quirks that allow them to work independently, but they will still follow orders without hesitation, even doing atrocities. They socially act according to their lore, somewhat. **

**Examples: Human Resistance NPCs are actually just humans, Transhuman Units don't display any social quirks but have their moments, Synths, Headcrabs and Antlions are just friendly animals to their spawners, and Zombies are just funky.**

**Human simply means they won't follow any orders if they know it's going to physically hurt their spawner in anyway. ****They socially act the same with different personality traits.**

**6\. What the hell am I supposed to name the story?**

**PM me, leave a review, or do anything of the sort to tell me your answers. Every answer counts.**

**Now, I shall see you guys soon, I'll start writing the intro chapter then I'll be waiting for your answers so I can write the next one. I will still be writing them RWBY's Mod Files, just under a new name. Upload time will be slowed since I'm typing this out with my outdated IPad 2 currently not supporting the new update the FFdotnet app has.**

**It was a fun ride with this story and I truly am grateful for the reviews I've been given (Even the bad ones lmao), I cannot overstate the significance of it.**

**As always, I'll see you.**


	29. Rewrite is Out! A GModder's Remnant

**Go to my account or look for 'A GModder's Remnant'.**

**The new story's rating is 'M' so it may have not appeared for you.**

**Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy the new story! :D**


End file.
